One Unforgettable Year
by Matty Moo
Summary: The Golden Trio are in their seventh and last year at Hogwarts. They're determined to have a good last year but what happens when Draco - their enemy - suddenly changes? Is it a good change or bad? All they know is it will be one unforgettable year. R&R!
1. Unexpected and Interesting

**A/N: Hey fellow HP/Dramione fans! I think a (hopefully short but probably not knowing me) introduction is in need. So I'm Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple but that's too long so you guys can just call me Tilda if you want :D My pen name refers to the anime Bleach which I love and two of the characters. But don't get me wrong I ADORE Harry Potter and DracoXHerimone as a pair. This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction so I would appreciate some reviews, but not flames please. I hate flames Anyway enough of the introduction, I hope you guys like my story. ENJOY! Please R&R**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. The genius we known as J.K. Rowling does though! I own nothing!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected and Interesting.**

**Full Summary: The Golden Trio are in their seventh and last year at Hogwarts. They're determined to have a good last year but what happens when Draco - their enemy - suddenly changes? Is it a good change or bad? All they know is it will be one unforgettable year. R&R! Rated M for later on in the story and to be on the safe side!**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking". **The Battle of Hogwarts never happened, no-one has died everyone is still very much alive. Voldemort included but he's off somewhere in the background. The Golden Trio are in their 7****th**** year at Hogwarts.**

* * *

~ September 1st 2012 ~

September 1st was the first day back to Hogwarts from the summer holiday break. Many people were sad that the summer holidays were over but they were equally as excited that they were back at Hogwarts. The students that didn't have the best of parents or guardians at home were glad to finally be away from their not-so-nice home life. The first years were excited (and nervous) to finally be studying at the famous and highly-praised wizarding school. Then there were the seventh years who were just as excited as the first years because it was there last year at Hogwarts, which had been there home and school for seven long years of their life. While they were glad to be leaving and to have completed their education some if not most were sad to have to say goodbye at the end of the year. Nonetheless the seventh years were determined to make it one unforgettable year.

Some of the students in the seventh year included the famous Golden Trio. Which as you all should know included Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were all now seventeen Harry being the last one to turn it and Ron being the first. They had all matured over the years and this last summer. Mainly in looks wise but in other ways too.

Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, whichever you would call him had changed a lot since he first arrived at Hogwarts. His hair had grown long over the summer but it was still its usual messy and dishevelled style. His scar was faintly hidden under his long hair but if you looked close enough you could still see it. He still had his normal round glasses that on anyone else would look geeky and stupid but somehow he managed to pull it off. He was now 6 foot tall and had a slender but muscular body thanks to being Captain (and Seeker) of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Ron Weasley was a lot like Harry in some ways. He was tall like Harry taller in fact, a nice 6 foot 1. He too was slender yet muscular because he too was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he was the Keeper. He was slightly more well-built then Harry because Harry had to be slender in order to be nimble and fast so he could catch the snitch. Ron on the other hand had to be more muscular (but slender too) so he could take the bludgers that the other team hit towards the goal. He couldn't always hit them away so he had to develop himself to be able to handle being hit by the hard bludgers. Ron hadn't changed in just the physic are, his hair had been cut during the summer holidays so it was neither long but neither short. He was of course still ginger and his hair looked messy like he hadn't combed it. He hadn't. He didn't have plump cheeks but instead a nice cheekbone structure. He only had a few freckles on his face none that were highly noticeable.

Hermione Granger the last person in the Golden Trio and the only girl. Hermione had been going out with Ron for six months now and she was still Harry's best friend. She too had changed quite a lot during her seven years at Hogwarts. Gone was her busy hair, now it was thin and beautiful. Her luscious brown curls cascaded down her resting just above her chest. She no longer had large teeth but instead perfect, white, normal-sized teeth. Her breasts had gotten bigger which pleased the boys at Hogwarts. She was slender more so than the boys and her curves were more defined. But she kept that hidden under her robes, she wasn't planning on wearing anything other than robes until the weekend and at night-time. She wasn't like some of the girls there who gladly showed off her body. No hers was of limits except maybe to Ron. Maybe. Hermione was smaller than the boys but not by much, she was a nice 5 foot 8 and she was happy with it.

Currently the three friends were on the Hogwarts Express train on their way to Hogwarts of course. Ginny Weasley was accompanying them. Ginny was a year younger than all of them (16) and was Ron's little sister and Harry's girlfriend. Ginny and Harry had been going out 6 months – the same amount of time Ron and Hermione had been going out. Both were content in their relationship, Ginny slightly more seeing as it was Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter whom was _her _boyfriend. That was definitely something to be happy about.

Ginny looked different too. She no longer looked like the baby sister of Ron Weasley but instead she was her own woman, Ginny Weasley, not just Ron's little sister. Her hair was long nearly at her waist and was dead straight. She was slender like Hermione but she wasn't as voluptuous as Hermione and was smaller in the chest area but still she was incredibly attractive. She was only just smaller than Hermione at the height of an okay 5 foot 7. She too was happy with her height, she liked being smaller than Harry. Ginny was pretty much the fourth member of the Golden Trio and they all thought they should be called the Golden Quadruple, but it didn't sound as cool as Trio. Nonetheless Ginny was an important member of the group. After all she was Harry's girlfriend, Ron's sister and Hermione's best girlfriend. She was indeed important.

Presently the four of them were talking excitedly about Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl and the prefects. Ron and Hermione had gotten letters sent by the Headmaster's owl saying that they were the prefects for Gryffindor. Each house had two prefects', one girl and one boy. Harry was the Head Boy and everyone was pleased and proud of him. So they were all wondering who the Head Girl was and who the prefects for the other house were.

Whilst Ginny and Harry gave suggestions on whom could be the other prefects and Head Girl, Ron moved his hand onto Hermione's thigh. He already had one arm loose and casually over her shoulder. That she didn't mind. But his other hand which was now on her thigh and his thumb rubbing on her leg side to side was a different matter. That she did mind. Now that was the other way Ron (and Harry) had changed. They were no longer the shy boys afraid to talk or ask a girl out, they were now equal to any of the boys at Hogwarts. Equally as hormonal I mean. Before Hermione could protest to Ron's actions he leaned down to her ear.

"How about you and I take advantage of the prefects' bath later, 'Mione?" Ron whispered seductively. Hermione was used to this behaviour of Ron's, heck she would usually flirt back but not today. Today she wasn't in the mood for Ron and his hormones. So she picked his hand up which was still on her thigh and dropped it on his own leg.

"No." she said firmly. "You know me well enough Ronald to know that I'm going to take my prefect duties seriously. So no messing around." He sighed and removed his arm from her shoulder and crossed his arm over his chest and pouted sulking. Snickers were heard from opposite them and the couple looked across them to see that Ginny was snickering at her stupid brother and Harry was smiling amusedly.

Ron shot them both a glare and Ginny stopped snickering and Harry stopped smiling. That was until Ron looked out of the window, still sulking. When he wasn't looking at them anymore Ginny sat there her shoulder shaking soundlessly due to her laughter and Harry was once again smiling amusedly. Hermione sighed at Ron's childish behaviour but couldn't be bothered to make amends. For all she cared he could just sit and sulk in the corner.

"Ron your such a child!" Ginny exclaimed after she had gotten her laughter controlled. "Is wittle Ronnikins upset because he didn't get what he wanted?" she added in a baby voice.

"Shut up, Ginny." Ron growled at his sister, Ginny rolled her eyes at that and was about to snap a comeback at him when the door slid open to their compartment. They all turned to the doorway – even the sulking Ron – curiously. Their curiosity turned into one of displeasure when they saw who it was. Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy – a.k.a Slytherin King or Ferret Boy – was the Golden Trio's enemy. They despised him and he loathed them. He too though had changed since they first met him. He was tall like Harry and Ron, taller even, at an outstanding 6"2. His pale blond hair was short and dishevelled messily. In a hot way. His icy blue eyes were gorgeous and mesmerising and they could pierce your soul with just one look. He was slender and muscular at the same time; he was the Captain of the Slytherin's Quidditch team and also the Seeker. All in all he had grown out to look worthy to be a male super-model.

He wasn't wearing robes like everyone else in this compartment but casual clothes. He wore a black T-shirt that clung to his chest tightly, showing off his well-built structure. He wore plain black trousers and ordinary shoes. All in all he looked very fetching. Though Hermione (or Ginny) wasn't going to admit that.

Currently his soul piercing eyes were on Hermione's warm chocolate brown ones. But they held no warmth in them when she looked at him. True she found him incredibly sexy and his eyes almost made her melt but she was stronger than that to fall for his male charms. So she held her head high at him and looked at him with strong dislike. He too looked back as if he hated her. Which he did.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, wary but annoyed to see his presence in their compartment. They had been hoping to avoid Malfoy this year in order to have a good year. With Malfoy around they knew it wouldn't really be deemed as 'good', rather just 'hectic'.

"Just checking where the filth is so I know which places to avoid." He sneered at them harshly. They didn't take much offense to it however because they had gotten used to it over the past six years. Seven now.

"Well we're here and you know that now so you can hurry up and get lost." Ron said, just as harsh as Malfoy.

"That isn't anyway to talk to your fellow prefect now is it Weasley?" Draco said, smirking. Ron's eyes widened at this. At the fact that he was perfecting along with Draco Malfoy. One of the people he could barely stand to be in the room with.

"Your Slytherin's boy prefect?" Ginny asked, slightly curious. Draco was still smirking but he nodded in answer to her question. "Who's the girl prefect?" Draco didn't bother to answer that question. Seconds later the compartment door slid open further so that a girl could step forwards so she was next to Draco. Another Slytherin they couldn't stand, great. It was Pansy Parkinson. The bitchiest bitch in Slytherin. Maybe even in the whole school.

Pansy hnd grown taller other the years, about the same height as Hermione. Her hair was dark brown and longer than Hermione's but shorter then Ginny's. Pansy was like Hermione, quite voluptuous, she had just as much curves as Hermione and her chest was the same size. She wasn't wearing robes but a tank top so you could clearly see her cleavage and short shorts, showing off her long tanned legs. She let her hair cascade down her, not bothering to tie it up. All in all Pansy was stunning. But Hermione and the others weren't going to let her know that. She already had a big enough ego as it was. They didn't want to make it bigger so that her head exploded. On the other hand maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I'm the girl prefect of course! If my Drakie is prefect than so am I!" she exclaimed boastfully. Everyone except for Pansy rolled their eyes at her. Including Draco. Draco was fed up with Pansy always calling him 'Drakie' and hers. He was Malfoy or Draco and he was no-one's but his own. Everyone else rolled their eyes at her because of her stupid, lame boasting. They didn't care that Draco and Pansy had a fling two years ago. It seemed as if neither did Draco.

"Well congratulations you two, now if you don't mind there really isn't enough room for the six of us and we'll be at Hogwarts soon." Hermione said politely. Everyone turned to her looking at her incredulously. It wasn't every day when one of them was nice or polite to Pansy or Draco that included Hermione.

Hermione herself wasn't quite sure why she was being kind or polite to Malfoy and Pansy of all people. But she was sure that she was sick of it. Sick of the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Between Malfoy and Harry and Ron. She just wanted the last year at Hogwarts to be great. That meant she wanted everyone to get along as much as possible.

"Whatever." Pansy snapped lamely. "Draco and I didn't want to be in the presence of the filthy Mudblood longer than necessary anyway." Ron, Harry and Ginny stood up outraged at Pansy for calling Hermione that horrid word. They were about to threaten her and tell her off but got beaten to it. By Draco.

"Drop it, Pansy." Draco muttered, annoyed. It was Draco's turn to be stared at incredulously. They all stared at him in shock for he had defended Hermione. Someone he supposedly hated. Hermione was surprised the most. He looked at her briefly and Hermione saw confusion in his eyes. Draco shrugged at them and then yanked Pansy away from them and out of sight. The three friends of Hermione sat back down. Ron wasn't sulking anymore so he put his arm back around her shoulder. She didn't really notice and didn't have enough energy to protest anyway.

"Well, that was unexpected." Harry said softly after a few minutes of silence. They all nodded agreeing. None of them had expected Hermione to be kind or polite to Malfoy and none of them expected her to defend Hermione and stop Pansy from being mean to her.

"Well, looks like this is going to be an interesting year." Ginny said lightly. Trying to lighten the mood. It worked they all smiled and softly agreed. They started talking again. About anything and everything. They had all silently agreed to not bring up the encounter with Draco. As Ginny, Harry and Ron discussed Quidditch Hermione fell silent. She couldn't help but think Ginny was spot on with her comment. It certainly was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter done and dusted. I hope you guys liked it, I'm really sorry if you didn't! Please, review leaving me your thoughts on this story.**

** I'm not sure when my next update will be, it could be tomorrow or next week! But half-term starts next Friday so during that time updates should be more frequent for a week then I'm back to school for five weeks and my updates will probably be less frequent again. Then it's summer holidays and my updates should once again be more frequent! Please bare with me on the updates, I'd be really grateful if you did! :D **

**Until next time – Tilda. **


	2. For Now

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Quicker than I expected as well! :D Well last chapter I didn't get any reviews so I don't really know if you guys want me to continue this story or not! I got two people whom put me on story alert so I'm guessing you guys want to see what happens next? So thank you DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO and The Chaminator! But seeing as I've got no reviews I'm still no 100% sure that you guys want to read more! But hey ho, I'm still gonna update this chapter :D hope you guys like this! ENJOY! Please review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 2: For Now**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

~ Outside Hogwarts Castle at the arriving point. ~

The Hogwarts students had finally arrived at the castle. The first years looked up at the castle in excitement and wonder. They of course had never seen it this up close and personal before, whereas everyone else had. The Golden Trio (plus Ginny of course) looked up at the castle with familiarity. They smiled all glad to be back to their second home.

Harry hated holidays because he spent half of it at the Dursley's (the other half at the Burrow which he didn't mind). Ginny and Ron loved being back at the Burrow but being with every Weasley could get irritating. Hermione loved being back with her parents but she never really got back into the habit of being a muggle and she would always want to do magic. All in all everyone was pretty glad to be back.

Hagrid's familiar booming voice was heard. Harry and the others smiled and waved at him and he returned the gesture. They couldn't talk though because Hagrid – like every new year – was guiding the first years over by boat. So The Golden Trio and Ginny went to find a self-pulling carriage. Though Harry could see the creature that was pulling it, he had gotten used to that plus he wasn't the only one. Luna Lovegood could see them too.

Speaking of Luna, she was sat on her own in a carriage. Reading the Quibbler magazine. She didn't look away from her magazine but she knew the others were there so she greeted them.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny." The pale blonde friend of theirs said, still her eyes were glued to the magazine that got published by her beloved father. Harry was used to Luna, so were Ron and Ginny but Hermione for some reason wasn't. She couldn't help shake the fact that Luna was quite… peculiar. Nonetheless she greeted her like everyone else did.

Harry got onto Luna's carriage and helped Ginny up next to him. Ron climbed on next. Hermione was about to follow but she saw there was no room. Of course there wasn't, it _was _a four seater carriage.

"I can get another carriage if you want, Hermione." The dream-like voice said. Hermione smiled at Luna but shook her head.

"It's okay, Luna. You were here first I don't mind finding another carriage." Luna looked away from her magazine and smiled and nodded at Hermione, Hermione was surprised at that but smiled politely back. However they didn't leave yet.

"I can get off and help you find a carriage if you want, 'Mione." Ron offered being the sweet boyfriend he was. But Hermione knew he wanted to stay. Mainly to keep an eye on Harry and Ginny. So Hermione shook her head and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be fine; I'll see you guys in the great hall. Bye Luna!" Hermione said, Ron looked at her one last time with eyes which stated 'are you sure?' she smiled and nodded and waved goodbye. She only said goodbye to Luna because she wasn't in their house so she doubted she would see her in the Great Hall.

Hermione watched them go, sighed and picked up her luggage. She looked around her for a free seat on a carriage but couldn't find anyway. Well that wasn't strictly true. She could see _one _free seat but it wasn't exactly with people she wanted to share with.

Pansy was just climbing onto the carriage which was occupied by Malfoy and one other. Blaise Zabini. There was one free seat left and it was the only carriage which hadn't departed yet. Hermione sighed and pushed away her pride, grabbed her suitcases and marched other to them with her head held high.

When she reached the carriage filled with the Slytherin's they all had different reactions. Pansy glared at her and hissed quietly so only Hermione could hear. Blaise grinned at her and winked at her and Draco raised an eyebrow at her, amusedly. Hermione took a deep breathe quietly and then smiled sweetly at Draco seeing as he was sitting on his own. Next to the free seat.

"Do you mind if I ride with you guys? There aren't any other carriages left and I don't really want to walk back at night." Hermione said politely in the nicest voice she could muster. She was looking at Draco while she said it but she was asking Blaise as well. Not Pansy, she couldn't care less about Pansy.

"Sure, Granger hop on board. You could put your bags next to Draco and ride on my lap if you want." Blaise said cheerfully and winked at her. Hermione forced herself to not roll her eyes, instead she smiled sweetly again.

"No thanks, Blaise. Maybe next time though." Blaise gulped at that and looked off in the distance thinking dirty thoughts. Draco shook his head at his best friend's behaviour and then turned to face Hermione.

"Sure you can ride with us. Though I suggest you sit on the seat not Blaise's lap. It would be more comfortable." Hermione actually smiled at that, it wasn't forced it was real. She stifled a giggle and climbed on board. As soon as the carriage door was shut the invisible creature started pulling them away and towards Hogwarts.

Blaise hadn't been too far into dreamland so he heard Draco's comment and of course commented back.

"How would you know if my lap's comfortable or not, Draco? I don't recall giving you permission to sit on it." Blaise retorted. Hermione giggled quietly next to Draco. Though not quiet enough to pass everyone else's ears. "Though you, Granger, I do give permission to." Seeing as she was already in the carriage Hermione didn't hold back her eye roll. Blaise winked at her and she shook her head but didn't bother to comment, she had a feeling Draco wanted to say something back to him.

"Please, I know no-one wants to sit there. Even if you do give them permission." Draco retorted, Hermione once again giggled, causing Draco to smirk.

"Hey, everyone wants to sit on my lap!" he exclaimed widely. "Especially the ladies, they want to get as close to me as possible. Isn't that right, Granger?" Blaise added with more confidence. Hermione was about to give a comeback but got beaten to it. By Pansy.

"Just shut up, Blaise. No-one cares about who wants to sit on your fucking lap. The Mudblood said she didn't want to and I have no idea why you would want her to!" Pansy snapped, clearly very irritated with him.

But it seemed that Hermione was the main cause of her upset. Hermione didn't smile or giggle, she remained quiet. Pansy smirked, proud that she had 'put Hermione in her place' as she thought of it. No-one said anything for the briefest of times. The boys were stunned with Pansy's outburst. They knew what she could be like but still this was a little stupid (and pathetic) even for Pansy. But Blaise being Blaise didn't really take anything Pansy (or anyone else for that matter) seriously so he ignored her telling him to 'shut up'.

"MEEEOWW!" Blaise cried, jokingly. Making scratching paws with his hands. Hermione couldn't contain the laughter so burst out giggling. Blaise grinned proudly, Draco shook his head again but he was smiling amusedly and Pansy, well she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

For the rest of the trip, Blaise and Draco continued to banter, Hermione occasionally adding a comment in favour for one of them or neither of them. Pansy just continued to sulk, much like Ron had earlier on the train.

Hermione had smiled and laughed a lot during the short ride to Hogwarts. She actually had fun! Something she didn't think she could have in the presence of Draco. But he had proved her wrong. Blaise and Draco both made her laugh a lot. Maybe more than she usually laughed when she was with Harry and Ron.

When the ride was over there were no other students around. They were the last to arrive. Pansy got out straight away and stormed off, annoyed. Blaise laughed at that and he too got off but waited for Draco to follow. Draco got out too but turned around and helped Hermione out of the carriage.

He grabbed her by the waist and gently and slowly lifted her off the carriage and then to the leaf covered ground. He had kept her close to him, so much so she had practically been sliding down his body. Whilst he helped her down his soul piercing eyes locked with her warm chocolate brown eyes. Which for once held the tiniest hint of warmth. Nothing that much though.

Draco let go of her when her feet touch the floor, he had clung onto her for a few unnecessary seconds nothing which was noticeable to Blaise but noticeable to himself and Hermione. He then reached in the carriage and lifted out her luggage and put it down in front of her.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered slightly dazed by his actions, referring to him helping her and her luggage out of the carriage. He nodded and turned around. He waved to her without looking back, Hermione waved back not that he noticed. Blaise noticed, grinned at her, then winked, then finally waved back to her as he and Draco disappeared from her sight towards the large castle doors.

They left her to stand there alone. Her mind wasn't working properly. She didn't seem to realise she was alone, in the dark, outside of Hogwarts. All that was going on in her mind was remembering how close Draco's and her body had been moments ago. Remembering the feeling that went through her when she slid down him, his arm wrapped firmly and securely yet gently around her waist. She had felt warm inside and the places he touched had tingled. In a good way.

Hermione shook her head, shaking the thoughts of Draco away from her. She was back to reality. She took a hold of her luggage and walked towards the Hogwarts doors; she set her luggage down next to the ones she recognised as Harry, Ron and Ginny's. They would all collect them later. Then she headed to The Great Hall to meet her friends and boyfriend. All thoughts of Draco forgotten. For now.

* * *

**A/N**: **So that's chapter 2, sorry it's short! But I hope you guys like it. Remember if you don't review then I don't know what to do! So please review! Thanks **

**Until next time – Tilda. **


	3. The Uniting of Houses

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Miss me? Anyway, I got some reviews last time and they made me real happy :D so I will thank you guys in a moment. I hope you guys like this chapter, the ending is kind of lame because I didn't know how to end it. So ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: Team Psyduck for putting me on story alert**

**THANK YOU: NikkiT453 for putting me on story alert  
THANK YOU: melissamcmahon for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: collz8106 for putting me on story alert  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for putting me on favourite author :D AND for putting me on author alert :D AND for reviewing :D AND for putting me on favourite story :D  
Thank you guys for putting me on alerts and especially to you two of reviewed, your reviews is what makes me glad to be writing! So keep up the good work, hehe anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me! Including the sorting hat's song!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 3: The Uniting of Houses.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _Sorting Hat's Song. __Thinking_

* * *

~ The Great Hall, Hogwarts ~

When Hermione finally entered The Great Hall she looked around for her friends. Of course her eyes immediately flew to the Gryffindor table, her house and there she saw three worried faces looking at her. Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione worry evident in their eyes but when they saw she was unharmed and smiling at them relief took over and they smiled back. She sat down next to Ron, opposite Ginny and Harry.

Hermione knew that they were seconds away from asking whom she rode with to get to the school and she didn't particularly want them to know. She had rode with Malfoy and Blaise and Pansy three people her friends hated, they weren't going to take it too well. Thankfully before any of them could get a word in edge wise McGonagall arose from her seat in the staff table and got a stool and placed the sorting hat on it.

Some of the first years looked at the hat frowning, bewildered. The hat then formed a rip in it forming eyes and a mouth and then began to speak. Which spooked the first years but also mesmerized them as they listened to its song.

_"In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,_  
_They had the self-same yearning_  
_To make the world's best magic school_  
_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"_  
_The four good friends decided._  
_And never did they dream that they_  
_Might someday be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
_How could such friendships fail?_  
_Why, I was there, so I can tell_  
_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
_Whose ancestry's purest."_  
_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
_With brave deeds to their name."_  
_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_  
_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_  
_When first they came to light._  
_For each of the four founders had_  
_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_  
_For instance, Slytherin_  
_Took only pure-blood wizards_  
_Of great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind_  
_Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
_While the bravest and the boldest_  
_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
_for several happy years,_  
_but then discord crept among us_  
_feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four_  
_had once held up our school_  
_now turned upon each other and_  
_divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_  
_must meet an early end._  
_what with duelling and with fighting_  
_and the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_  
_were whittled down to three_  
_have the Houses been united_  
_as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
_and you all know the score:_  
_I sort you into Houses_  
_because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_  
_listen closely to my song:_  
_though condemned I am to split you_  
_still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty_  
_and must quarter every year_  
_still I wonder whether sorting_  
_may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
_the warning history shows,_  
_for our Hogwarts is in danger_  
_from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_  
_or we'll crumble from within_  
_I have told you, I have warned you..._  
_let the Sorting now begin."_

When the sorting hat finished its song Hermione was surprised. The hat had sung pretty much what she had been thinking earlier. She had thought that maybe she and the others should befriend Malfoy, so that Slytherin and Gryffindor could unite and be friends. Gryffindor was already friends with the other two houses; it was only Slytherin which was disunited from the houses.

Hermione looked over to Draco; she wondered what he thought of the hats song. Was he thinking the same as her? Or did he not think anything at all of it? Draco felt someone's eyes on him and looked away from the new first year which was being sorted over to the direction of the Gryffindor table. He caught Hermione looking at him, he locked his eyes with her until a few seconds later she looked away. Embarrassed that she got caught. Draco smirked but didn't say anything to anyone. There wasn't any point.

Hermione then looked back up to where the students were getting sorted so she looked vaguely interested. Though her eyes skimmed past the students and behind them, she caught Dumbledore's eye this time. He was smiling and staring right at her, a twinkle in his eye. Then very subtly making it look as it hadn't happened (Hermione wasn't sure if it did it was that subtle) Dumbledore nodded at her. Hermione frowned at that, momentarily bewildered. Dumbledore, still smiling with a twinkle in his eye, then looked over to the Slytherin table then back to Hermione and nodded once again a bit more noticeable to Hermione this time. Then he looked away and just like that it was as if that never happened. Hermione still wasn't sure if it did.

Hermione looked back to the students getting sorted and clapped when Gryffindor clapped but she wasn't really paying attention. She was deep in thought now. Was Dumbledore hinting that he wanted her to unit Gryffindor and Slytherin? Or was he nodding and smiling at something completely different? Hermione wasn't sure. But if he did want her to unite them then she would do it. She liked that idea. Though she knew she couldn't do it alone.

She sighed quietly and thankfully no-one noticed. She wasn't sure how she could do this, especially seeing as she knew it would take a lot of convincing to make Harry and the others help her. Ginny would probably agree to it quicker, but she wasn't sure if the boys' would agree to it at all. They were stubborn as mules when it came to things like befriending the 'enemy'. But Hermione had to do it, if she understood Dumbledore's little message correctly then she had to do it. With a new found set of determination Hermione turned to her friends.

"I think Dumbledore wants us to befriend Slytherin." Hermione said softly and quietly, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to hear her or not. Clearly they had, for they were staring at her like she had grown another head.

"What?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. Hermione took a deep breathe then held her head high, she wasn't going to back down no matter what. She was as stubborn as the boys. Even more so perhaps.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? The hat is singing about unity. I looked over to Dumbledore and he was smiling and staring right at me and then he nodded. Then he looked over to the Slytherin's then back at me and nodded again. If I'm correct – which I usually am – then I think Dumbledore is insinuating that he wants me to untie Gryffindor and Slytherin. But I can't do it alone so I need you guys to help me out." Still they stared at her like she was crazy. She understood why, if Dumbledore asked her a few years ago she would think he was crazy.

However things were different now. They were older, more mature. Voldemort was still alive and lurking somewhere and if they wanted to survive and defeat him then they needed to stick together. They were stronger together. It made perfect sense to want to unite. It was only people's pride and egos that were getting in the way. Hermione looked at Ginny and gave her the 'puppy dog' look. Ginny sighed and Hermione started her convincing.

"Come on, Gin. You know it's a good idea. If Dumbledore thinks it's wise then it's wise. Besides I'm sick and tired of out petty feud with the Slytherin's, aren't you? Besides what's so bad about trying to be friends with the Slytherin's?" Hermione said reasonably. Ginny looked at her and then at the boys' they were shaking their heads at the idea and Hermione was giving her puppy dog eyes again. Ginny sighed and muttered incoherently under her breathe.

"I can't believe I'm saying this – well I sort of can – but Hermione's right. If Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea then it's a brilliant idea. I'm also sick of the stupid fighting and taunting, it's pointless. The only reason you guys don't want to befriend Slytherin is because of Malfoy, sure he called you names and was mean to you in the past but life moves on. You have to get over it, so why not sooner rather than later?" Ginny said, Hermione beamed and hugged her best girlfriend the best she could over the table. Ginny smiled back but then looked hesitantly at her boyfriend and brother. Ready for the explosion that was surely to erupt.

Ginny looked at Harry pleadingly and Hermione did to. Ginny then bent down to whisper something into Harry's ear. His eyes widened and he gulped, Hermione had seen that reaction before. Mainly from Ron when she did something similar when she was in a playful mood. Ginny was promising something that only she could give. Harry sighed and swore under his breathe but loud enough for them to hear.

"Fine, I'll help but don't expect me to do to much." Ginny and Hermione squealed, delighted and Ginny gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled at Ginny, pleased he had made her happy. Then he turned to Hermione, serious once again. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? What you want to do?" Hermione smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm positive. I want Hogwarts to be united not just a place where when your put in a house you only have friends in that house. I want us to be friends with Slytherin, they'll learn we're human beings just like them. But I can't do it alone so I'm really thankful that your being so mature and good about this and leaving your personal feelings behind and helping me. Thank you, Harry. You too, Gin." They smiled and nodded at her. Truthfully the only real reason they were doing this was to see her happy. They hadn't seen her this happy in years.

Suddenly a bang was heard and every head in the hall turned to their direction (the sorting had been done and the food had been served) food forgotten. Everyone looked at Ron whom had slammed his hands in the table. Causing Hermione, Ginny and Harry to jump back slightly, startled. He wasn't looking at any of them, instead his head was hung down and his eyes were boring into the table as if it had slapped him hard in the chest.

"I'm I the only sane one here?" Ron said quietly, but angrily. He then looked up and at Hermione, his eyes filled with fury. "You want us to befriend the dick who has tormented us for the past seven years? Want us to forget every bad thing he did or said just like that? They might be able to do it but I can't. Your nuts if you think you can ask me something like that and I'll do it straight way. Hell your all nuts for even agreeing to it." he said angrily and threw his hands up in the air.

"Ron, your being ridiculous –" None of them had noticed that the students had stopped eating and were hanging onto every word they were saying. Ron glared at Hermione and she was surprised she had never seen so much anger before in his eyes. It hurt that it was directed at her.

"No you are." He interrupted childishly but he was annoyed, he got off and started to storm away. Hermione stood up and walked after him and put her hand on his arm.

"Ron-" Hermione started but once again he interrupted her.

"Piss off, Hermione." He said bitterly and yanked his arm out of her hand. He stormed off again and she didn't follow him. Instead she stood there, everyone watching her but she was watching her boyfriend walk away from her. She didn't realise it would hurt this much. To see him walk away. Snickers from the bitchy girls (mainly in Slytherin) erupted and Hermione hung her head down. She shielded her eyes with her hair. So they couldn't see her cry.

All of a sudden Hermione felt a hand softly grab her wrist and pull her away and out of the hall. Away from the snickers from the mean girls. Hermione didn't bother to look who it was. Right now she wasn't really bothered. But she was at the same time. She was curious. She halted her tears and looked up. Draco Malfoy was staring down at her. Concern barely evident in his eyes. Even though you could hardly tell it was there the concern broke Hermione. She had finally snapped.

Crying hard she fell forwards onto Draco's chest. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed her heart out onto his solid chest. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist and with the free arm stroked her hair soothingly. Hermione was only vaguely aware that she was crying on her so-called enemy and he was comforting her. As she continued to cry somewhere in the back of her mind was a certain thought: _Maybe, just maybe, I _can _unite Gryffindor and Slytherin._

* * *

**A/N: so that's chapter 3, sorry if there are any mistakes, I can't go through it right now because I need to get to sleep but I'll check it over tomorrow. So hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks :D**

**Until next time – Tilda**


	4. Comforting

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I should be revising right now (I have an R.E test tomorrow) but I decided that this was waaay more fun. So here's chapter four for you guys. I hope you liked it. ENJOY! Don't forget to review. **

* * *

**THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for putting me on favourite story AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: lavender elephants for putting me on favourite story  
THANK YOU: Team Psyduck for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: MorbidPessimist for putting me on story alert**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters places etc. I only own the plot of this story the brilliant J.K. Rowling owns the HP! Not me!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 4: Comforting **

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop crying for a while and during it all Draco patiently stood there, his arms wrapped around her and stroked her hair soothingly. After a little while though Draco's feet began to hurt from standing still so much. He then gently pulled Hermione along and she was too upset to really care so let him. A couple of students were roaming around the castle now and they stared at Hermione (whose head was tucked into Draco's chest) as Draco walked past with her. Draco either ignored them or glared at them, the latter making them move on quickly.

After a few more minutes' walk they arrived at their destination. Draco nudged Hermione, his way of telling her to look up and away from his chest. She did so, still sobbing slightly and looked ahead of her. There was a portrait there and Hermione had never seen it before. It was a portrait of four animals together. A badger, an eagle, a lion and a snake. The snake and lion were intertwined with one another (meaning the snake had wrapped itself around the lion) and the eagle was carrying the badger in its talons. The two pairs of animals were just standing there staring at Draco and Hermione.

"Passsword?" The snake hissed but not menacingly like the Slytherin one did.

"Pine-fresh." Draco answered; it seemed as the animals were satisfied seeing as they opened the door without any more words (or in the snake's case, hisses). Hermione wasn't sure what this place was but at that moment she trusted Draco. So she let him lead her in the mysterious room.

Hermione gasped when she entered the room. It was a beautiful common room, filled with comfortable looking sofas and a warm cosy lit fireplace. The walls were plain white but on them hung many portraits of all the different things that represented the different houses. There were portraits of the founders of the houses and of the mascots. Hermione thought it was beautiful. But she still didn't understand why it was there or why she and Draco were there. She turned to Draco looking at him questionably. Draco saw the question and grinned.

"It's the prefect – and Head's - common room. Dumbledore thought that if we shared the same common room and the girls' and boys' shared the same sleeping quarters that it would help to unite our houses." Hermione nodded, showing him she understood. Currently there was no-one in there thankfully so she trudged along to one of the sofas and threw herself down, exhausted. Crying took a lot out of you.

Hermione laid down and put her arm over her eyes, shielding them even though there wasn't anything to shield from. Draco silently walked over to her and sat in the armchair next to her sofa. He wasn't sure what he should do or say. He wasn't usually the comforting type. But he had to admit (but only to himself) that seeing Hermione cry had hurt him. He hated it and wanted to see her smile again. Though it looked like that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"You want to talk about it, Granger?" Draco said softly. Hermione didn't remove her arm from her eyes nor give any indication she heard him. But after a few moments silence she sighed. She didn't want to talk about it but at the same time she did.

"Didn't peg you for the listening type, Malfoy." Hermione said also softly. Trying to lighten up the mood and avoid the topic. But that wasn't going to happen with it being Draco.

"There's a lot of types you wouldn't peg me for. Now, spill." He said that last bit more of an order than a plead. Hermione muttered a swear word under her breathe and Draco grinned at the fact he could make _Hermione _swear.

Hermione didn't remove her arm or look at him anyway; it was like she was speaking to herself alone in the room. Though she knew he was there but he sat there quietly, just listening to her every word. With every second that went past Hermione felt happier that she had defended unity with Slytherin, Draco was already proving that it wasn't a pointless idea.

"Ron got annoyed that I wanted to unite Gryffindor with Slytherin." Was how Hermione had started her answer. Seeing that Draco said nothing and sat there his face plastered with no emotion she had continued. "The Sorting Hat's song made me realise that earlier I was thinking maybe it wouldn't be bad if Harry, Gin, Ron and I befriended you. Then I caught Dumbledore staring and smiling at me, he nodded then looked over to your table then back to mine and nodded again. I knew then that he wanted me to unite Gryffindor and Slytherin. I thought that if Dumbledore thought it was a good idea then it was a brilliant idea so I wanted to see it through.

"So I voiced my thoughts to Harry and the others. Ginny was hesitant but I managed to persuade her without much effort, then Ginny helped me persuade Harry and Ron was the only one left. He got angry at us, thinking that we were crazy to want to befriend the person who had – has he said – tormented us for the last seven years. I told him he was ridiculous and before I could finish my sentence he started to get up and walk away, I went after him and he told me to 'piss off' then walked away again. But I let him that time. I'm sure you know the rest by now." Hermione was on the verge of tears again and Draco could tell not by looking at her (he couldn't) but by her voice. It had started to crack during the last few sentences.

Draco got up and went to sit next to her on the floor, leaning against her sofa. She didn't realise he was there and he kept it that way while he mulled over what to say. Truthfully he wanted to tell her to break up with the dickhead but he knew that if she heard that then she probably would do just that and regret it later. He sighed and said things that he knew she wanted to hear.

"Listen, Granger." Hermione nodded at his soft voice, telling him she was listening. "You know that Weasley isn't my favourite person in the world. Hell I think he's a right dickhead but he is _your _dickhead. If you still love him then go to him and talk this out. But don't give up on your unity idea, I think it's bloody brilliant and if Ron doesn't then make him realise that it is. But the most important question is do you love Weasley?"

"Yeah, I love him." Hermione said quietly, but sadly. Also it didn't sound as if she herself truly believed in what she had said.

"But are you in love with him?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. Hermione stayed quite for a few minutes, she didn't know how to answer that. She wasn't sure she _knew _the answer. Sure she loved Ron but was she _in _love with him? What did that even mean? She sighed and finally removed her arm from her face and looked at Draco. There were still tears in her eyes but not that evident.

"What does it mean to be in love, Malfoy?" Draco looked away from her and shrugged, but then looked back at her, seriousness in his eyes.

"Well, do you always find yourself staring at Weasley?" Draco asked, curiously.

"No. Not really." Hermione said truthfully.

"Do you feel high? Like when you talk about him to little Weasley or whatever do you talk like you've had too much caffeine?" Hermione shook her head.

"No." she said, yet again truthfully.

"Are you always touching him?" he asked another question.

"No. I'm usually trying to stop him from touching me." She asked, frowning now. Getting worried and annoyed that all her answers were no.

"Is he the thing you can't stop thinking about? The only one?" Hermione shook her head again and her frown deepened.

"No." she replied this time in a whisper. "Does this mean I'm not in love with him? Should I break up with him?" Before she could stop them tears spilled (yet again) out of her eyes and she wiped them away furiously. She was wiping her eyes really furiously that they were stinging but she ignored it and continued wiping them with a not-so-gentle touch. Draco could tell this and so he grabbed her hands with one hand and with the other wiped the last tear from her cheek. But gently.

Their eyes locked with each other briefly. Draco didn't remove his hands from hers or her face and Hermione was surprised to find she didn't mind that. She was actually glad that he didn't. They stayed like that for a while, their breathes synchronised, neither one of them particularly wanting to move. Draco was the one to break the silence, though he still didn't remove his hands.

"The most important question: Does he make you happy?" Draco whispered.

"Yes." Hermione whispered and as she did so her eyes fluttered close. Draco slowly removed his hands from her and her eyes flew open again. He smiled at her, though for some reason - unknown to him - he was feeling slightly disappointed. Nothing he couldn't get over though.

"Then it's simply, isn't it?" He said in a matter-of-fact way. She just frowned at him, not thinking it was that simple. He smirked. "If he makes you happy then just stay with him. Though you should go talk it out with him." Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Draco." She whispered into his ear as she hugged him. Draco wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Hermione." Hermione tried to stop the shivers that were threatening to cascade down her spine at the sound of Draco's angelic voice whispering her name but couldn't. She shivered but ignored it, pretending it never happened. Draco noticed this, smirked but didn't tease her. He did enough of that the past seven years.

Right then they heard the door open and they looked over. They froze briefly when they saw whom it was then let each other go as if they were both hot potatoes. The worst possible person to walk in on them at that moment walked in. It was Ron. He saw that they had been entangled with one another and he frowned at that. He glared at Draco but Draco didn't move away from Hermione (though they had stopped hugging) and then he turned his icy cold glare on Hermione. She took a deep breath and willed herself to not cry during any part of this. And hopefully not after as well.

"What the hell was that?" Ron demanded furiously after a few more moments of glaring at them. Draco sighed but remained quiet; he knew this was something Hermione had to deal with. Alone. Though if necessary he would intervene but he would try to keep out of it.

"It was a hug, Ronald. You surely know what that is." Hermione snapped. Ron was surprised at first but then glared at her again.

"Why were you hugging Malfoy of all people? Is that how you planned to unite Gryffindor and Slytherin? Are you going to go all the way and screw him just for your fucking unity plan!" Ron all but screamed at her. Some point during the argument Harry and Ginny had snuck in and – like Draco – stayed in the room, listening quietly.

"How dare you!" she screamed back at him. "I'm not even screwing you! Do you seriously think I'm that type of girl? A girl who screws with guys to get what she wants? How long have you known me Ron? I'm not like that! Heck I won't even sleep with you and we've been together six months! So don't you dare accuse me of sleeping with Malfoy!" she took a deep breathe to calm herself down slightly and continued her speech.

"Malfoy had been comforting me about _you! _I hugged him to show that I was grateful that he was kind enough to comfort me even though we're not really close at all." Hermione said calmly though inside her blood was boiling with rage.

"Comforting you? What did he just tell you how much of a dickhead I am?" Ron said crossly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She was sick of this fight but then again she was still extremely angry with Ron.

"No! He asked me if you made me happy! And you know what my answer was Ron? It was yes!" Ron's eyes widened at that and he immediately looked sorry and as if he was starting to regret ever staring this fight. Tough, was what Hermione thought of that. "I'm starting to change my mind though. You shouldn't be trying to bad mouth Malfoy when he's the one that persuaded me to stay with you!"

"Persuaded you stay with me? I bet he's the reason you needed persuading in the first place!" Ron retorted, he didn't want to keep fighting with Hermione. But the words were leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

"You're the reason that I needed persuading! You're the only one who can't get over the past Ron, not Malfoy! Harry and Ginny are willing to give it a shot! So is Malfoy! You're the only one is isn't big enough to put the past behind you and move one." Ron wasn't sure what to say to that. He hated Draco and he'd be damned if he ever tried to be friends with him.

Hermione by now was stood up and her arms were crossed over her chest. She didn't say anything more either, merely just stared at him. He stared back looking hurt but angry at the same time. At a gaze like that Hermione would usually melt and apologize profusely but too much had been said and she was too annoyed with Ron to do that. So she sighed as she had made up her mind. She wasn't sure how she felt about it but knew that right now it's what they both needed.

"Ron, I think we should break up."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha, will Ron accept that or will he fight for Hermione! Find out next chapter! Hoped you liked this one. Remember please review! Thanks **

**Until next time – Tilda.**


	5. Sticking By Sides

**A/N: Heyy I'm back! How are my lovely readers? Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Does Hermione break up with Ron? Will he fight for her? All questions like that are answered in this chapter! So read on! ENJOY! Don't forget to review later :3 ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters and pretty much everything. The only thing I own of this story is the plot and the title! The rest belongs to the genius known as J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: alltimelovefreak11 for reviewing :D AND for putting me on story alert  
THANK YOU: RomanticDudette for putting me on story alert AND for putting me on favourite story  
THANK YOU: Potterlove6 for putting me on favourite story AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: omega alpha gamma for putting me on story alert  
THANK YOU: NazChick for putting me on story alert AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: CrossPixie-Kiki for putting me on story alert  
THANK YOU: iohito for putting me on favourite story AND story alert  
Thank you all very much, especially those of you that review, your reviews mean a lot to me and keep me writing. So keep up the good work and you get more story hehe lol, you'll get story anyway but if you review you make me real happy :D anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 5: Sticking by sides.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking".  
**Minor warning: There are some swear words in this, please don't get offended by them. I don't mean to offend any of you; you could always just skip the swearing or make a 'bleep' noise in your head if you're against swearing. Anyway read on my lovelies :D**

* * *

"Ron, I think we should break up." Hermione's words hit him like a ton of bricks. Sure he was angry at Hermione right now but that didn't mean he had stopped loving her. Unlike Hermione, Ron was certain of his love for her. He knew in every bone in his body that he was in love with Hermione. He could tell she wasn't but he had pretended that he didn't notice. Telling himself to give her time and she would fall in love with him like he had with her. But that never had happened and deep down he always knew he was just kidding himself.

Even though he knew Hermione didn't feel the same he still didn't want to lose her. He had loved her ever since they first became friends and been in love with her since their third year. He wasn't going to be able to let her just walk away that easily. But he didn't know how to fight for her either. He knew Hermione well. He had been her best friend for seven years, so he knew that when her mind was set on something she wouldn't give up until she had seen it through. He knew he couldn't just change her mind and forcing her into a relationship wasn't something he wanted to do. He was torn in two. Half of him not wanting to let go of Hermione the other half not knowing _how _to do anything else or how to fight for her.

Of course Ron wasn't the wisest of people, especially when it came to his feelings. His hurt emotions twisted into ones of anger and rage. It was just a mask though. Under it he was heartbroken but he didn't like that part of him. So he conjured up a part which – in truth – nobody liked. Ron walked towards Hermione but walked past her and straight to Draco. His eyes filled with hatred which could easily match Voldemort's when he was angered. He stopped inches away from Draco and then punched him hard in the eye. Making a bone crunching sound echo through the room. Which Hermione, Harry and Ginny couldn't help but to wince in sympathy for Draco.

Ron then picked him up by his shirt and just stared angrily into Draco's eyes. He wanted to spit in the blond boy's face but didn't. He wanted to beat the crap out of him so that he would never again be called the pretty boy. He wanted to make him _really_ look like a ferret. But something was holding him back. His love for Hermione. He knew that if he did any one of those things then she would hate it and wouldn't forgive him. Hermione was much more important to him then wanting to kill Draco. To Ron Draco was worthless compared to Hermione. Didn't stop it being tempting though.

"Ron! Let go of him!" Hermione said loudly when her brain had finally registered what had just happened. She was beyond shocked. Ron wasn't the violent type. He tended to try and stay away from fights unless they were fights for survival. He was more of a lover then a fighter. So for him to willingly go up to a guy (even if it was Malfoy) and punch him like that was pretty much unheard of. Hence why everyone was shocked.

At Hermione's voice, Ron let go of Draco harshly. Practically throwing him on the floor. He turned around and looked at Hermione. She froze. She had never seen so much pain and hurt in Ron's eyes. In anyone's eyes. She immediately e felt extremely guilty, knowing she was the one that put that in his eyes. He looked at her for a few more moments. No-one saying anything. Draco groaned quietly, not in the most comfortable position. He was squished between the sofa an armchair. His eye was sore and he wouldn't be surprised if he had a black eye forming.

At the sound of Draco's groan, Hermione looked away from Ron to Draco instead. She walked over to him and helped him up. He smiled and nodded his thanks and she returned the gesture. But as a 'you're welcome' one. She then turned back to Ron and his eyes were filled with hatred once more and his nostrils flared angrily. There was still the pain and hurt in them though, just buried behind the anger. Though Hermione could still see it. Once again another stab of guilt hit her. In the heart.

"Some friends you guys are." Ron muttered. Hermione hung her head down, ashamed. Not being able to help think he was right. Ron then turned to Harry and looked at him intensely.

"I've been there for you for seven years, mate. Been there when you first arrived here, helped you get through that chess game and to help get to Voldemort. Helped you for seven years against that bastard. I've stuck by you; I risked my fucking life for you! Can't you just stick with me for once?" Ron said almost pleadingly but with an edge of bitterness to it. Harry wanted nothing more than to keep his wonderful friendship with Ron but he didn't want to lose Hermione either. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand comfortingly and smiled at him, letting him know she was there for him. He returned the gesture, thankful he had such an amazing girlfriend like Ginny.

"Hate to break it to you, Weasley. But there's only one person who has been with Potter _all _the way through. That's Granger." Draco said, not being able to stop getting a one-up on the red-head he didn't particularly like. "You left Potter in Fourth Year, during the Tri-wizard Torment. You thought he had entered in it himself, thought he was trying to get the spotlight. So you left him to deal with the pressures of the torment on his own. Except he wasn't alone. Granger stuck by him, she didn't care that his name was in the cup. She only cared about him being able to get through the tasks, alive. She believed him when he said that he didn't have anything to do with it. Unlike you whom dropped him like a ton of bricks. Granger's risked her life for him too, so I think it would make perfect sense if Potter wanted to stick with her like she has done with him for the past seven years." Then Draco smirked as he added.

"Besides Potter owes his life to Granger. You both do. After all she is the Brains of the Golden Trio, if you didn't have her you'd be dead by now. Most likely by Voldemort's hands." Hermione was quite surprised that's how Draco thought of her. But was surprised in a good way. She smiled at him and he just continued to smirk, his eyes on Ron. Draco knew that Ron knew Draco was right. That's why Draco was smirking, because Ron knew he was right and he hated it.

"He's got a point." Whispered a voice, timidly. They turned around to look at Ginny, surprised she had the courage to speak up. She blushed lightly but Harry gave her hand a squeeze, she smiled at him and she was filled with courage once again. "You haven't always been the bestest of friends Ron, that's not really possible. But Hermione has done a bloody good job at it. Think about it, have Harry and Hermione ever really had a proper fight like you and Harry have? No. They haven't. It's because Hermione as well as being the brains in the group is also the person that has the biggest heart and cares the most. She may be your best friend but she's Harry's best friend first. Because she's stuck by his side and he hers. You and Hermione have fought, you and Harry have fought. You can't blame Harry for wanting to stick with the person who has stuck with him for ages and saved his life." Ron's face was now as red as his hair. He knew all of what they were saying was true and he hated it. So he turned it into anger.

"Sure we've fought but I stuck with them in the end! You guys aren't going to change your mind on this fucking stupid idea!" Ron said frustrated then started to leave the prefects' common room.

"Ron! Where are you going?" Hermione called after him, taking a step forward. Ron paused at the door, looked at Hermione and then Harry and then turned to face the exit again.

"To find some true friends." He muttered, but it was still loud enough for them to hear, and then he left. Hermione had frozen at his words and now her knees gave way and she started to fall towards the floor.

Draco caught her before she could do any real damage to herself and he gently pushed her onto the sofa. He sat down on the floor again next to her, ignoring the throbbing pain in his eye. He looked at her worriedly and Harry and Ginny came to sit either side of her on the sofa. Ginny trying to avoid stepping on Draco.

"He hates me." Hermione whispered, feeling horribly guilty. "He really hates me." Hermione was seconds away from tears – again. She hated this. It was the first day back and she had already cried a lot and was about to cry again. How much worse could the first day get? She hoped God wouldn't answer that question. She really didn't think she could handle any more bad stuff.

"If it makes you feel better, 'Mione, Ron's not too fond of Harry right now either." Ginny said, trying to make Hermione feel better. But it didn't. It just made her feel guiltier, she thought that Ron hated Harry because she made Harry stick with her and stay by her side. So instead of getting a smile out of her, they got a bunch of tears. Draco sighed and scowled at Ginny who looked sheepish and apologetic. Draco rolled his eyes at her and indicated her to move over. She did.

Draco sat next to Hermione (in between her and Ginny now) and rubbed her back soothingly. Hermione felt his touch and tensed to begin with but soon she relaxed and began to enjoy the feeling of his hand softly rubbing up and down her back. After a little while Hermione's sob began to slow down and eventually stop all together. Draco stopped rubbing her back but kept his hand there.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Granger. Weasley's just upset so he's taking his anger out on it. He'll get over it soon." Draco smiled down at her as she looked up at him. "Besides he'll have to come back to you. He's not going to find better friends then you and Potter. Unless he goes to Blaise which I doubt he will." Hermione smiled weakly at that. Happy to have another compliment from Draco. It felt oddly nice to get a compliment from the guy who was your former enemy.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I don't get why Ron's acting like this. Sure it's understandable to not want to try and be friends with Malfoy and the other Slytherin's because of the past but it is a little silly of him to react this way." Harry said apologetically. Hermione shook her head, telling him non-verbally that he wasn't to blame. Then Harry pulled her into a hug. Harry felt awful about Ron but couldn't help but feel that Ginny was right. Hermione had been there for Harry through it all and he really wouldn't have survived without her brains. Harry owed Hermione his life and their friendship. He wasn't about to not stick by her side like she had done with him. Not even for Ron.

"You mean over-react." Draco muttered. Hermione glared at him for that, when she finally stopped hugging Harry. Draco – seeing that Hermione was feeling slightly better – got up and sat on the armchair by the sofa the others were sitting on. Ginny scooted closer to Hermione again and wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her gently. Hermione gave her a small smile and squeezed her too. Draco noticed that her smile didn't touch her eyes. He sighed quietly, that Weasley boy really was an idiot.

For the next couple of hours the four of them talked. About everything and nothing. They had silently agreed that Ron was an out-of-bounds topic so he wasn't mentioned again. They had found out who the other prefects and Head Girl was. So it was:

Gryffindor – Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (that was going to be awkward).  
Slytherin – Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.  
Ravenclaw – Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner  
Hufflepuff – Cedric Diggory and Hannah Abbott **(A/N: Cedric is alive in my story (so are pretty much everyone), if Cedric and Hannah aren't in Harry's year in the book or film they are in this story. CONTINUE! )**

Head Boy – Harry Potter  
Head Girl – Cho Chang

So all in all there wasn't anyone that Harry and Hermione didn't particularly not get along with. Other than Pansy. But they were trying to ignore her. Hermione was trying to ignore the fact that she would be sharing a room with Pansy, along with Luna, Hannah and Cho. While Harry was being civil towards Draco and vice versa neither were too thrilled about having to share a room with each other, along with Ron (that was going to be severely awkward), Michael and Cedric.

By now it was night time and fairly late. It was and they had classes tomorrow. All the other prefects and Cho were in bed besides Ron, Draco, Harry and Hermione of course, Ginny was with them but she wasn't a prefect. She only knew the password because Harry gave it to her, even though he probably shouldn't have.

Hermione was about to announce that she was going to bed when the door to the portrait opened. They all fell silent as Ron entered the room. He was surprised that they were still all there; he had expected them to be in bed now. Especially Hermione. Then again she hadn't exactly been suggesting and doing her normal Hermione things and ideas today. Hermione and Ron looked at each; once again no-one said anything. Then Ron shook his head and went to the left and up some steps where the boy's bedchambers were. Hermione sighed and announced she was going to bed. They all said goodnight and Hermione hugged Ginny and Harry.

Hermione went up to her room (to the right and up some stairs) and looked at it briefly. She couldn't really see anything because it was dark and she wasn't going to put the lights on because the others were all fast asleep. Thankfully none of them were snoring. There were four beds all in a row. Each with curtains around them, though none of them had bothered to pull them down. They were all four posted beds.

Hermione saw an empty one right at the end to the left. She figured it was hers and her suitcase was on top of the trunk at the end of the bed. Which helped her confirm that it was indeed her bed. Next to Hermione's bed was Luna's then Cho's then Pansy's. Hermione sighed quietly at that. At Pansy. Hermione had a feeling Pansy wasn't going to be the friendliest of roommates to her. But then again Hermione was glad that she had Luna with her who was a friend and Cho was a nice and an alright girl. Though Hermione figured Cho would be with Cedric mostly, seeing as they were going out and had been since fourth year. Since the Yule Ball. Hermione didn't really speak to Hannah that much but she seemed like a friendly and nice girl.

Hermione, as quietly as she could opened up her suitcase and pulled out some pyjamas. She took off her school robes and slipped into her pyjamas. Then she climbed into bed and closed her eyes. Though she couldn't stop thinking about Ron and the look of pure pain and hurt he had in his eyes earlier. All because of her. She tossed and turned most of the night until at some point she just gave up. Knowing she would get hardly any sleep that night. If any.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter 5! I kinda feel sorry for Ron and Hermione. Guess they just weren't meant to be hehehe :3 hoped you liked this chapter, remember please review! Thanks **

**Until next time - Tilda**


	6. About Time

**A/N: Heyy I'm back and it was not that long ago I updated! Ah the joys of being on holiday. So I hope you guys like this chapter, it's kind of a lead up to the next chapter! ENJOY! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own of this story is the title and the plot, everything else belongs to the marvellous J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**THANK YOU: Beautiful-Liar13 for putting me on story alert :) AND for reviewing :D AND for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: Nero Basterdino for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: alltimelowfreak11 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: LovaticNessie4EverUnbroken for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting story alert :)  
THANK YOU: memorable1102 for reviewing :D AND putting me on story alert :) AND for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D  
Thank you all so much, seriously love your reviews your all so nice :D so thank you and a big hug from Draco to you all anyway up you like this chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year **

**Chapter 6: About time**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" Thinking.  
**Warning: There are a few swear words again. Once again I don't mean to offend, they're just needed to show the people's anger! Anyway continue :)**

* * *

~ A week later. 8th September 2012. ~

Hermione woke up like she did every morning, feeling exhausted. It had been a week since she broke up with Ron. A long week. But that wasn't the real reason why she had sleepless nights. No the real reason was because a week ago Ron practically said he hated her and Harry. _That _was the reason for her sleepless nights for the past week. It was killing her.

She would wake up exhausted, and usually was on the verge of falling asleep in class and the only thing that stopped her was Harry. Sometimes Draco or Blaise woke her up as well by chucking a ball of paper at her to get her to pay attention. She would smile gratefully at them and sober up. But she would be exhausted the whole day and it was difficult trying to get through school. Something Hermione never thought would happen. She never thought she would find school difficult! But the whole thing with Ron was proving her wrong.

Hermione – though upset about Ron – wasn't going to stop with her unity idea. Draco and Blaise were up for it and they were the only Slytherin's which were. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, the Patil Twins and Hermione were the only Gryffindor's up for it so it wasn't going too great. But it wasn't going badly either. Draco and Blaise were really nice guys when you got to know them and that's exactly what the others were doing. Hermione, Harry and Ginny usually hung out with Draco and Blaise in the prefects' common room and during the breaks between classes Lavender, the Patil Twins and Neville joined them. They were a small group but at least they were pretty much united.

Hermione only wished that the other Gryffindor's and Slytherin's could see that the other wasn't that bad. Hermione would even consider Draco and Blaise a friend and vice versa. It was still very much at the beginning though but still Hermione was just happy there _was _a beginning.

Hermione groaned as her alarm clock went off again and hit it too shut it up, then pulled her covers off and started to change into her school wizarding robes.

"Your stupid alarm clock is insufferable, filth." Pansy snapped as she was now awake thanks to Hermione. Hermione hadn't really gotten anywhere with Pansy, the only thing different was that she was calling her 'filth' instead of 'Mudblood'. That was only because Pansy had called her Mudblood on their first morning and the other girls had all threatened to hex her if she continued calling her that. So Pansy settled with filth. Though Hermione wasn't too thrilled with the nickname it was certainly an improvement.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered insincerely, not sorry at all instead somewhat glad she was making Pansy's morning 'insufferable'. She continued to get dressed ignoring the Slytherin Princess's complaints.

Hermione thought then, about how most of the houses seemed to have King's and Princess's. Draco was Slytherin King, Pansy the Slytherin Princess. Hermione had been referred to before by someone as the Gryffindor Princess and Harry the Gryffindor King. Cho was very much the Ravenclaw Princess but they did not have a King. Cedric was the Hufflepuff King but they didn't have a Princess. All the houses seemed to have one person who was seen as 'royalty.' Hermione was flattered she was one of them but didn't particularly want to be one. She wasn't a Princessy person. She was just a straight A student who so happened to be best friends with the Boy Who Lived/The Chosen One.

Hermione shook her head of those thoughts and left Pansy alone with her complaints. Downstairs in their common room, Draco and Harry were waiting for Hermione like they now did every morning. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back, Draco simply nodded and she smiled and nodded at him. When she was at the bottom of the steps the three headed out to their classes. Potions first. Great, note the sarcasm.

* * *

~ In Dungeons, Potion class ~

Draco entered the Potion class, said a brief 'see you' to Hermione and Harry and spotted his best friend in their usual place at the back of the class. Draco sat down next to Blaise and they exchanged greetings. Professor Snape was yet to arrive so the class broke out in conversation. Draco talked with Blaise about nothing in particular but in the corner of his eyes he noticed something. Ron was glaring at Hermione and Harry, who were sitting in the front next to each other. Their table was opposite Ron's. Draco rolled his eyes at Ron's idiotic behaviour.

Then Draco looked over to Hermione's table, though he couldn't see her face her shoulders where tensed. He knew then that Hermione had seen Ron's glaring. Draco felt bad for Hermione, he would hate it if Blaise was glaring at him like Ron was doing to her and Harry. Though it had only been a week since they decided to make a truce and unite their houses Draco had already considered Hermione a friend. Blaise seconded that. Slytherin's were very big on sticking with their friends, so naturally Draco felt annoyed that Ron was upsetting his friend and Harry. While Draco found that he didn't actually hate Harry it was going to take a little longer to actually call him a friend.

Meanwhile on Hermione's table both Hermione and Harry could feel Ron's glaring gaze on them. It was making them uncomfortable and they were surprised to find they were actually wishing Snape would show up soon. Weird. But it really was just that uncomfortable to know your once best friend was glaring at you with hatred. It was only fair to want it to stop.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Hermione whispered so only he could hear. He turned to her, confused. Not understanding what she meant.

"Do about what, 'Mione?" Harry asked, frowning still bewildered.

"Ron. And the uniting with Slytherin. I know you can feel it too, his stare. He's glaring at us and I hate it. I hate that he hates us. But I don't want to give up on the uniting, Dumbledore wanted it himself, I think it's important to him which means it's important to us. Now I'm thinking we have to choose which is more important to us; Ron or Dumbledore? Ron's been our best friend since forever but if Dumbledore wants us to unite to protect us then shouldn't we listen to him? I just don't know what to do anymore!" Hermione said, exhausted with everything in the world. Her head sunk down and she rested her arms on the table and she buried her head in her arms.

Harry looked at his best friend (Hermione) worried. He had never seen her like this before. Ron had made her like this. Made her feel as if she was torn in two. Right now Ron's behaviour was pissing Harry off. Sure he understood that it must not be nice to have your friends want to befriend the guy you hated for the past seven years but it still didn't give him the right to act like this. Harry was sick with it. Sick with Ron at the moment. Harry wanted them to be friends again but it seemed as if Ron wanted him to choose between sticking with Hermione's idea and Ron himself. _Well if that's what he wants then that's what he'll get__._ Harry thought and stared back at Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron you really are still my best mate and always will be. But if you want me to choose between backing up Hermione with her and Dumbledore's idea and you then I'm sorry. It's going to be Hermione. Malfoy and Ginny were right the over day, Hermione's stuck by my side all the time even if it meant having to choose between me and you. It's about time I return it and show my gratitude. You can either stop this stupid behaviour or you can help us. Help your friends." Harry spoke up, his gaze not wavering from Ron's. Hermione lifted her head up and stared at Harry then Ron then Harry again. Tears in her eyes but ones of gratitude. Harry had no idea what his words meant to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"You're not my friends. Not anymore. My _friends _wouldn't ditch me so you can go and make friends with the Slytherin's!" Ron said bitterly, interrupting Harry and Hermione's hug. By now everyone in the class was listening and Hermione once again found herself wishing Snape would hurry up.

Draco heard Harry's speech and Ron's outburst. At Ron's outburst though he and Blaise stood up from their desk and walked over to Hermione's. Draco stood beside Hermione and Blaise beside Harry though he had made it so he was closer to Hermione. Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"Once again you're wrong, Weasel. Friends don't hate their friends and get jealous just because they want to make friends with other people." Draco jeered. Blaise nodded behind him, showing them that he was agreeing with his best mate.

"I'm not fucking jealous of you, ferret!" Ron shouted, shocking everyone in the room. They all knew Ron to be somewhat calm and the none-swearing type of person. But Hermione and the others over the past week had experienced this side of him. The violent hate filled side, the one that Draco brought out of him. "I just don't trust you!" he continued in a shout. He took a deep breath and then continued.

"You not one to just so easily agree to a truce with the people you've treated like nothing but shit for seven years. I don't understand why you would just agree with Hermione and try and be friends with her. Which leads me to this, you're a guy. What do most guys want and why does it involve Hermione? I figured it out, Malfoy. You just want to be 'friends' to get into her pants and no-one else can see that. But I can! So if you try anything with her then I swear to God I'll –" before he could continue his threat he fell to the floor. Draco's hand was out stretched his eyes were on Ron and his anger matched Ron's from the other day. Draco had punched Ron liked Ron had punched him (Draco did in fact get a black eye but he concealed it with magic) in the eye. But except Draco punched Ron harder.

"You don't know me, Weasel. So don't you fucking accuse me of wanting be friends with Granger just to get in her bed. Believe it or not I've changed during the summer. I'm not the jackass that I used to be and that you're turning into." Draco smirked at him. "That's right, Weasley. You're turning into your worst nightmare. Me. Now stop being such a dickhead and just be friends with Granger and Potter again, I won't acknowledge your existence if you want. In fact the only time I will let known that I know you exist is when you badmouth Granger or me like that. I mean it; if one foul word comes out your mouth about Granger then you'll have much more than just a black eye." Draco threatened.

Draco then turned his gaze to Hermione who was frozen and looking at him with shock. Never in her life did Hermione think that Draco would stick up for her. Or threaten to harm someone if they badmouthed her. She had to admit it was a nice feeling. And an angry and protective Draco was a sexy one. Though she wasn't going to admit that to him! He didn't need any more boosts in confidence. He was looking at her with concern in his eyes and she found herself mesmerized by his soul piercing eyes.

"You okay, Granger?" Draco asked, only barely managing to hide the concern in his voice. But Hermione heard it, so did Blaise and Harry and even Ron but no-one else. Thankfully. Hermione snapped out of her daze and smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Draco." Hermione said, he smiled at her and nodded.

"You're welcome, Hermione." Hermione found herself thinking that his smile was sexy and his voice saying her first name sent chills down her spine. She felt a sense of déjà vu. She remembered the night (it was only a week ago after all) that Draco had comforted her. She had thanked him like that, with his first name and he had said she was welcome like that, with her first name. A week ago his angelic voice saying her first name sent chills down her spine and it was weird to find that it still had the same effect.

Professor Snape choose that time to come in and snapped to the class to settle down. _Of course you bloody show up when you're not wanted anymore! _Hermione thought annoyed at her Professor's timing. Why didn't he show up earlier when she wanted him too? Nonetheless she settled and smiled one last smile at Draco and Blaise before they went back to their desk. Ron grumpily sat in his chair.

For the rest of the class Harry and Hermione ignored Ron's glares. Not feeling uncomfortable anymore. Draco was pleased to see that Hermione smiled a lot during the Potions Class. He could tell she was finally getting over Ron and his idiotic behaviour. She was moving on. _About time. _Draco thought.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of Chapter 6. Has Hermione finally and properly gotten over Ron and his behaviour towards them? Well that question will be answered in the next chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you! :) **

**Until next time - Tilda**


	7. Plan Into Action

**A/N: Hey I'm back! And I only updated yesterday You have the fact that I'm on holiday to thank for these frequent updates :D Anyway so I hope you like this chapter it's a build up for the next chapter, chapter 8 which is my favourite chapter. But enjoy chapter 7 now! Hehe please review, cheers :D**

* * *

**THANK YOU: HeapsofHorses for putting me on story alert :) AND for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on favourite author :) AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: iohito for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: omega alpha gamma for putting me on favourite story :) AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: wintersong1954 for putting me on story alert :) AND for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: alltimelowfreak for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: terraXbbXFAN2 for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: tigermonkey62442 for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: SeverusBarnabas3102 for reviewing :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, the only thing I own of this story is the plot and the title!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 7: Plan Into Action.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking". _Flashback._

* * *

~ 1 month later. October 1st 2012~

A month had passed since Ron became detached from the Golden Trio (it was pretty much the Golden pair now) and Hermione and Harry befriended Draco and Blaise. They had made progress. Hermione considered Blaise and Draco her best friends (along with Harry and Ginny) and Draco and Blaise considered Hermione their best friends. Harry, Ginny, Lavender, the Patil twins and Neville all now considered Draco and Blaise a friend. Not a best friend but a friend. Like they were to each other. Draco and Blaise fitted in well with Harry, Hermione and Ginny and the others.

Draco and Hermione though had become the closest. Now Draco was one of the few people Hermione turned to when she was upset. It used to be Ron or Harry but now it was Draco or Harry. She was mainly upset about Ron though and Harry was a good comforter with that but it just made Hermione feel even more guilty because she knew she was the reason Harry was going through this too. Draco on the other hand hated Ron and vice versa on their own accords so it was nicer to go to Draco. He made her laugh a lot. Blaise was usually the other person she went too. He was kind to Hermione and a very good comforter. Even though most of the time he was perverted and was always joking about girls wanting him and him not minding if Hermione wanted to give him a shot. She didn't and she told him too but he never got offended.

No-one else wanted to befriend the Slytherin's of Gryffindor's even though they could see it was going well. Hermione was happy enough with what they had. Though she did sort of wish there were more Slytherin's which were like Draco and Blaise. Pansy still called her filth all though not when Draco was around. She learnt that lesson the hard way.

Flashback ~

_2 weeks ago._

_Hermione was downstairs in the common room sitting on the sofa, Draco sat next to her and Harry opposite him with Ginny on his lap. They were discussing about earlier in Potion class when Neville once again blew up his potion. Ginny, Hermione and Harry felt bad for Neville while Draco just found it hilarious. Hermione was scolding Draco, he was just smiling at her. He thought she was adorable when she scolded him. She looked mad at him but he could always see the softness in her eyes. Even though she tried to hide it. _

_Pansy came down from the girls' room and saw that Draco was smiling at Hermione and she was telling him off! This angered Pansy, how dare Hermione tell off her innocent Draco! Pansy stormed down the steps and stopped right next to Hermione. Hermione looked up surprised to see Pansy standing so close to her, Pansy usually tried to stay as far away as possible from her. Pansy glared down at Hermione._

"_What do you think you're doing, _filth_? Why are you telling off my poor Drakie?" she had said her nickname for Hermione (filth) bitterly. By now Draco and Hermione were best friends and too say Draco was a little bit protective of his best friends would be lying. In fact it would be the understatement of the year. Draco frowned at Pansy and looked… well, pissed off._

"_Why'd you call her filth?" Draco demanded, standing up. Pansy was about to yell some more at Hermione but was shocked when Draco stood up for her. _

"_Well Drakie she is filth. She's a filthy mudblo-" Draco interrupted her before she could finish the horrid word._

"_Don't you dare call her that!" he hissed, his nostrils flaring angrily. Pansy stood there frozen, not quite sure whether to believe her eyes and ears. Never did she think that Draco – _her _Draco – would stand up for Hermione. Would not be agreeing with her about Hermione being a mudblood. Would be friends with Hermione. She knew of their plan of unity but thought it would never truly work. Evidently she was wrong. _

"_But Drakie-" Pansy started in a hurt voice but Draco ignored it and once again interrupted her. _

"_But nothing. Don't call me Drakie and don't call Hermione a mudblood. Get out of my sight before I do something I regret. Or that I don't." Draco threatened harshly. Hermione may not like Pansy but that didn't mean she didn't like Draco's tone with her._

"_Draco." Hermione scolded. It was just his name but it was enough to look at her apoplectically then turn to face Pansy again. _

"_Sorry." he muttered not to Pansy. He didn't mean it but he knew it's what Hermione wanted. He then ignored Pansy and sat back down at Hermione who smiled at him. He smiled back and Pansy saw then that she had been wrong. Really wrong. Draco and Hermione's uniting was going to work really well. Maybe more than Pansy wanted._

~ End of Flashback ~

After that little scene Pansy glared at Hermione and hated her more than ever. But when Draco was around she put on a friendly façade and didn't use her nickname for Hermione. When they were alone however Pansy let out all her anger on Hermione using all the nasty words she could think of. Hermione usually ignored it. She didn't care what Pansy thought of her. Though deep down Hermione did wish that Pansy would try and befriend them like Draco and Blaise had. In fact she hoped for it. Though only time would tell if Pansy wanted the same thing.

~ Prefect Common Room, After School ~

Hermione plonked herself down on the sofa Draco was sitting on. She bounced slightly and her feet landed in Draco's lap. Hermione was too tired to really care about that and seeing as Draco wasn't protesting she left her feet on his lap. Harry came in after her, Ginny in tow of him and Blaise in tow of her. Harry sat on one of the armchairs and Ginny sat on Harry. Blaise occupied the other armchair.

Harry and Hermione looked beat and Draco wondered why. Blaise and Ginny looked their normal sort of energetic self and Draco looked the same as ever. So it was weird to find that Harry and Hermione weren't in at their usual level of energy.

"What's up with you too?" Draco asked, nudging Hermione to indicate her and then nodding at Harry to indicate him.

"Quidditch practice." They said simultaneously. Draco frowned at that, he understood Harry's exhaustion but not Hermione's. He knew for a fact that Quidditch was one of the rare things Hermione knew nothing about. So Draco looked at Hermione questionably. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ron was there." She stated calmly. Waiting for Draco to erupt. Ron was a touchy subject for all of them, especially Hermione and oddly enough Draco too. But there was never an eruption, Draco merely put on an emotionless mask and sat there quietly. Blaise and Hermione knew that it meant that Draco had loads of raging emotions inside him that he didn't want shown.

"What happened?" Ginny asked seeing as Draco wasn't going to. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry and nodded. He took that as permission for him to tell the story.

"Nothing much. Ron was there seeing as he's keeper but nothing too bad happened. He just was in a foul mood to everyone and wasn't very nice when he spoke. He didn't miss any balls though just hit them back hard, even hurt one of the guys. Hermione was waiting for me because I had asked her too, I needed help with Charms homework afterwards – though we can do that tomorrow 'Mione – Ron glared at her. Made a few comments and then after practice just stormed off straight away." Harry explained. Draco had tensed during that, mainly at the 'few comments' bit to do with Hermione.

She could tell he was about to get up and pound Ron so she pushed down on his lap with her feet. His eyes flew to hers and she could see he was upset. Her eyes softened but she still pointedly narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. Telling him he wasn't worth it. Draco stared into her eyes for a few minutes before sighing and giving up. He nodded reluctantly and Hermione smiled her thanks. Seeing her smile Draco couldn't help but smile back. Her smile always made him smile, even when he was in the foulest of moods.

Blaise saw the whole silent conversation between Hermione and Draco and smirked knowingly. He had a feeling there was something going on between his best friends. Even if they didn't know it themselves. But the fact that Hermione had managed to calm Draco down and stop him from doing anything just with the look of her eyes told Blaise what he thought was going on. Draco liked her. Really liked her. Blaise smiled at that. He loved Draco and Hermione; they were his best friends after all. Plus if Draco and Hermione ever got together it would really unite the houses.

"What you smiling about, Blaise?" Draco asked his friend curiously, noticing he had been smirking and smiling to himself.

"Nothing. Besides can't a guy smile without being questioned?" Blaise replied cheerfully. Draco frowned at him, he could tell that his friend was up to something.

"No, not when the guy is you. What are you planning, Zabini?" Draco demanded. Blaise just grinned and shook his head and tapped his nose.

"My thoughts are exactly that. Mine. Stop being nosy, dear Malfoy." Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise, not liking him being told off. Though truthfully Blaise and Hermione were the only ones who could do that without actually making him angry. He just pretended to be angry with Blaise when he told him off, and when Hermione told him off all he would do was grin. Finding an angry Hermione a sexy one. Not that she knew that was the reason for his smiles.

"Whatever, but if I find out later that you've done something I don't like you'll get hexed a lot." Draco threatened, he didn't really expect Blaise to look scared but neither did he expect him to just chuckle at him.

"Sure, sure, Draco. I'll keep that in mind." Blaise replied, waving his hand as if waving the whole thing away. Blaise then got up and bid his goodnight. Draco stared after him suspiciously but Blaise took no notice.

Blaise was in fact up to something but he wasn't going to admit anything. Besides it wasn't anything bad. In fact Blaise was sure that Draco would be thanking him for it later. Blaise left the prefects' common room but didn't head down to the Slytherin dungeons. Instead he headed towards Dumbledore's office said the password and went to talk to Dumbledore. Blaise smiled on his way up to Dumbledore. He was about to put his plan into action.

~ The next morning, 2nd October 2012. In The Great Hall ~

Hermione just sat down on the Gryffindor table. She sat in her usual seat opposite Ginny and Harry. Usually Ron would be sitting next to her but that wasn't the case anymore. Instead she sat in between Lavender (next to her were the Patil twins) and Neville. Hermione had overslept slightly so her friends didn't wait for her and she didn't blame them. She apologized to Harry for it and he told her not to. It was a normal day.

The student's chatter suddenly faded though as Dumbledore arose from his seat in the middle of the staff table and went to stand behind his owl podium. He smiled down at his students, a twinkle in his eye. Hermione frowned slightly wondering what Dumbledore had to say. He usually didn't make that many speeches during the school year.

"My dear Hogwarts students, I've had a request by one of your fellow colleagues. They've asked for a Halloween Ball. This is one of the few request I can give you. So my students on the 21st of October there will be a ball in this hall. This weekend – on Saturday the 7th of October - you may go to Hogsmeade to get your costumes but you those of you third year and under must have permission slips from your parents. I would like to inform the prefects' and Head Boy and Head Girl that they are the ones organising everything. I put my trust in you and hope that it will be a wonderful celebration. Now carry on with your meal, excel through your classes and those of you that have to owl your parents with the permission slips that your Heads of Houses will give you if you ask for. That is all." When Dumbledore sat back down the hall buzzed with conversation and excitement now. Of course all the conversations were now focused on the sudden Halloween Ball.

Hermione was surprised by that sudden request and wondered whom it was who asked for it. She looked around the hall barely registering what the others were saying. She was trying to see if she could tell just by looking who it was who had asked for the Ball. She couldn't so far. But then her eyes fell on the Slytherin table. Everyone was chatting to each other except one person. Blaise was smiling proudly; he caught her eye and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled back. But she knew Blaise well now, so she could tell. It was him who had requested the Ball. Hermione couldn't wait to find out why. It seemed like it would be a very interesting reason.

"Hermione?" Ginny called her name. Hermione turned back round to face her best girlfriend.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Hermione apologised. Ginny just smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"I was asking if you wanted to join Lav, Padma, Parvati and I in Hogsmeade to find some costumes." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Sure I would love to." Ginny beamed and she, Lavender and the Patils' broke into talk about what costumes to by. Hermione let her mind wander and realised that she had to find a date. For a little while she sat there thinking about dates. Then two questions came into her mind. The obvious one was: Who was she going to go with to the Halloween Ball? And why did she look over to the Slytherin table and look at Draco hopefully?

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 7! Chapter 8 is already written and I'll probably post it tomorrow Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, hoped you like it. Thanks **

**Until next time - Tilda**


	8. You Don't Mind?

**A/N: Hiii I'm back again! hehe so this is my favourite chapter so far and I hope you guys like it as much as I do! So here it is ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J. owns Harry Potter the only thing I own is the story title and plot.**

* * *

**THANK YOU: Shining Ruby for putting me on favourite story : )  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for putting me on favourite story : ) AND for reviewing 7 times! :D  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing 2 times :D  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: Jayjay6671 for putting me on favourite story : )  
THANK YOU: LucyLemmers13 for putting me on story alert : )**

**thank you all so much for the review and everything it really does mean a lot to me :) and we're on 30 reviews! THANK YOU ALL, LOVE YA! **

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 8: You Don't Mind?**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking". _Thinking. __Dumbledore's Writing._

* * *

~The Slytherin Table, The Great Hall, October 2nd 2012~

Draco turned to his best friend when Dumbledore finished his speech and after he managed to stop Pansy from talking to him. He point blank refused her invitation to go to the Ball with him; still she was a persistent girl. So when Draco managed to distract Pansy with something else he turned to his smiling proudly friend and frowned at him. Draco knew then by his grin and the timing that Blaise was the one behind this. Draco sighed and shook his head. He should have known it would be him.

"Pray do tell what your motive was on asking for a Halloween ball, so far you've just landed me with more work." Draco drawled out, though he was curious as to why his best mate would want a Halloween Ball.

"I'm your best mate aren't I?" Draco nodded not understanding where he was going with this but didn't dare interrupt one of Blaise's 'explanations. "I know you like the back of my own hand. You're waiting for an opportunity to ask Hermione out. So I gave you one. Ask her to the Ball, you're a shoe in for a yes." Blaise explained and added a wink at the end. Draco shook his head again; he should have known too that would be his reason. Draco didn't bother to deny what Blaise was saying because he knew Blaise wouldn't listen. Plus he was right.

For a while now Draco had wanted to ask Hermione out but never did. Thinking she was still upset about Ron and that it was too soon in their friendship to ruin it if she said no. But Blaise had given him an excuse to ask her out. If she didn't want to go as his date then he would be satisfied with just going with her full stop. Draco got lost in thought and his imagination took over and he imagined a night/date with Hermione…

Blaise then wondered aloud who he should go with and looked around the hall, seeing as Draco was in his own little world. He didn't want to go with a Slytherin girl because he was a part of the unity club so he figured it would be good of him to go with someone in a different house. He had a bunch of people he wouldn't mind going with. Lavender was one of them or maybe Cho Chang, Blaise thought she was hot. Then there was Hannah Abbott in Hufflepuff she was pretty. Or there was Luna Lovegood in Ravenclaw. Blaise thought she was as weird as fuck but still pretty nice looking. Blaise looked at all of those girls and his eyes settled on Lavender who was smiling and giggling. He smiled then, liking her smile a lot. _Lavender it is then. _Blaise thought and got up.

Hermione giggled along with the other girls. They had been discussing costumes and Harry suggested that Ginny go as angel because 'she was his angel' as Harry had said it. The girls (except for Ginny whom had smiled and kissed Harry's cheek lovingly) had giggled at that, finding it to be cute. Lavender stopped giggling first when she saw that Blaise had arrived at their table.

Blaise sat down next to Hermione, in between her and Lavender. Blaise said a brief hello to the others but his eyes and attention was focused on the blond haired beauty. He smiled at her, one of his breath taking smiles and Lavender felt her cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

"Hey, Lavender." Blaise whispered almost seductively. He didn't care that the others were watching and hanging on his every word. Draco watched from the Slytherin table smirking, he couldn't hear Blaise but he could guess what he was saying. "Fancy going to prom with me?" Blaise asked and winked at her. She giggled and nodded and he smiled at her.

"Sure. I'd love to." Blaise grinned again and got up.

"Cool, I'll meet you there. See you at 7?" He said and winked at her again, she smiled and nodded. Blaise then turned to Neville and grinned at him. "There you go, mate. A demonstration on how you should ask the Lovegood chick to go with you." Blaise said, causing the girls to giggle and Harry to smile. Neville blushed and stammered never managing to get anything out. Blaise chuckled and slapped Neville on the back in a friendly way and said his goodbyes and walked back to Draco.

"And that's how you score a date with a hot blonde." Blaise said as he took his seat again, next to Draco. Draco grinned and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You're a cocky bastard you know that?" Draco replied, Blaise just chuckled.

"That's why you love me. Hey, if you got it flaunt it." Blaise said and winked. Draco laughed and before the conversation could turn to Draco asking Hermione out (which Blaise was about to make it do so) Dumbledore walked over to their table. He smiled at Draco and Blaise. Who were the only students which had manners and took notice of their Headmaster and exchanged greetings.

"Mr Malfoy, if after you've finished your meal could you possibly ask Miss Granger to accompany you to my office. We have much to discuss about the Halloween Ball. There are a few things I want you to do." Draco nodded.

"Of course, sir. Hermione and I will be there soon." Dumbledore nodded and walked away. Draco finished his meal a few minutes later said goodbye to his friend and grabbed Hermione, telling her that Dumbledore wanted to see them. Hermione quickly finished her last bite, said goodbye to her friends and followed Draco out of the hall.

"I don't understand why he wants to talk to us about it; we're only prefects why not talk to Harry and Cho seeing as there the Heads?'" Hermione wondered out loud as she and Draco walked to their Headmasters office as asked. Draco shrugged. Just as confused about that matter as her.

"Well, I guess we'll find out why when we get there." Hermione nodded and that was it for the conversation until they stopped outside the office. Draco had said the password and they went up with the eagle statue. Draco knocked on Dumbledore's door and they entered when they heard him telling them to do so.

Dumbledore's office never changed during the seven years that Draco and Hermione had been there. It hadn't changed before that either it always stayed the same. Cluttered but organised at the same time. The flaming phoenix was burning brightly on its stand next to Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore smiled at them and gestured for them to sit down and they obliged.

"Now you're probably wondering why didn't I ask Harry and Miss Chang here instead of you two?" He questioned, though he knew he was right. They nodded. "Well, that's because I wanted to discuss minor details with you two. I will talk about most of the other details with Harry and Miss Chang later on. However as you are both aware I indirectly asked you Miss Granger to unite The Houses, did I not?" Another nod from the both of them. "How is that going?"

"Well, it's going well, sir. Draco and Blaise have already become part of the group. Lavender, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Padma and Parvati all think of them as their friends. And I think of them as my best friends and vice versa. It's not that amazing though seeing as Draco and Blaise are the only Slytherin's that are willing to befriend us." Hermione told him. Dumbledore nodding throughout it.

"Well, I plan to help you're little bonding. I wish to inform you that I will be deciding whom the prefects go with. I will pair you with one another but you mustn't tell the other students so that they think that you are willing to go with one another. Hopefully that will rub off on them and they'll start to try and unite. Does that sound feasible?" Another nod from them both. Dumbledore got something from his desk and handing it over to them. "This is the list of the pairings, show it to the other prefects but remember to tell them to not tell their friends that they were asked to go with each other." Draco and Hermione nodded and looked down at the list scribbled in Dumbledore's neat writing.

_Halloween Ball – Prefect Pairs._

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy (_Both of them smiled at this though hid it from one another)

_Luna Lovegood and Cedric Diggory_

_Hannah Abbott and Michael Corner_

_Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson_

Draco and Hermione were pleased with the pairings. It saved Draco having to try and ask her out. It was already done for him. Also Hermione was pleased that she had a date and that it was Draco! Though Hermione was a little concerned about Ron and Pansy going together. Neither of them would be too chuffed about that.

"Professor, sir. I'm just a little concerned about one thing." Hermione said, stating her thoughts. Dumbledore nodded, indicating her to continue. "Well Ron and Pansy aren't really too thrilled with the uniting thing so I think neither of them are going to like to go with one another. Is there any possibility we could change it?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps that neither of them want to go with each other will in fact bring them together." Dumbledore stated and said they could leave. Hermione frowned at that. She didn't think that would happen but she couldn't argue with Dumbledore so she nodded and left. Draco in tow.

They left his office and went to their common room. Harry was there and so was Ginny. Harry called a meeting and Hermione and Draco explained what Dumbledore was asking them to do. All of them excepted it – especially Harry seeing as he could go with Ginny because he wasn't a prefect and Dumbledore left the Heads' to choose who they wanted to go with – though Luna and Cho weren't that thrilled with it but they did not complain. Luna had wanted to go to the ball with Neville but now she couldn't and Cho wanted to go with Cedric but now she couldn't. Those two were slightly disappointed but they were still excited to go.

Though there were two people (as expected) who didn't like it one bit and of course put up a fight. Or in this case it seemed as if they were throwing a tantrum. Of course those two were Ron and Pansy. They said that they refused to go to the Ball if it meant going with each other. Draco said that Dumbledore told them it was compulsory to go to the Ball and to go together. Only bending the truth slightly.

"But we hate each other!" Ron protested, throwing his hands up in the air to emphasis his frustration.

"Yeah well you're going to have to just deal with it." Hermione snapped, Ron glared at her and Draco pushed Hermione behind him slightly and glared at Ron.

"One word." Draco threatened. His hand was around Hermione's wrist so if Ron tried something Draco could pull her out the way.

"Oh piss off, Malfoy!" Ron shouted. "Just because you get to go with the person you want doesn't mean you have the right to stop me from being angry at the fact I have to go with the person I don't want to go with!" Draco was surprised by his words but didn't admit or deny them. Ron was right, Draco was going with the person he wanted, though he wasn't going to admit that to Ron.

"Yeah well I do have the right to stop you from harming Hermione." Draco retorted. Hermione was just surprised to hear that he wasn't denying the fact that he wanted to go with her. She bit back a smile but couldn't stop her heart beating slightly faster.

"I'm not going to fucking harm her!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, calm down!" Ginny yelled at her brother. Ron growled and then stormed off to his room, muttering incoherently under his breathe. Pansy followed suit and stormed off to her room. Draco turned around to face Hermione. Ginny and Harry could tell that this was going to be a private moment so said they were tired and both went to their respective bedrooms. That left Draco and Hermione alone in their common room.

"You wanted to go with me to the Ball?" Hermione questioned after a few minutes of silence. Breaking it. Draco smirked.

"You don't mind going as a date then?" Draco whispered, seductively. Hermione was hypnotised and she could only manage to shake her head. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You don't mind if I want to kiss you at the end of the night?" Those words sent chills cascading down her spine and once again all she could do was shake her head.

Draco then moved so that his lips where mere inches away from Hermione's. They stood like that for a few moments. Both of them wanting to close the gap but neither daring to do so. Then Draco locked eyes with her and smirked, his famous smirk.

"You don't mind if I want to kiss you right now?" Hermione barely managed to shake her head before Draco's lips had crashed with hers. They closed their eyes and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands automatically digging into his soft luscious hair. Draco kept one hand on her waist and the other gently held her head and he pulled her closer to him. Draco ran his lips along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily gave to him. Their tongues collided and battled for dominance until Draco won. After that they stopped kissing in order to come up for air. Their breaths were ragged, they were smiling and Draco rested his forehead against hers.

"What does this mean then?" Hermione whispered and Draco smiled at that, knowing fully well what the answer was.

"It means your my girlfriend." He stated and sealed that fact with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you guys think? Hate it, love it, like it, wish I would shut up? XD Is it too soon for them to get together? Hehe whatever you thought don't be afraid to tell me in a review! Thanks :3**

**Until next time - Tilda**


	9. A Sexy Devil?

**A/N: I'm baaack again :D And once again I only updated yesterday, the frequent updating is thanks to holidays and it will probably only last until next week! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter just to let you know the Ball won't be for another few chapters! Anyway please R&R but most importantly ENJOY! :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Draco would likely be with Hermione or maybe me… Anyway I only own the plot of this story and the title the rest of it belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: The Chaminator for reviewing :D AND for pointing out my mistake! :)  
THANK YOU: pirateKitten11893 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: alltimelowfreak11 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: gryffindorgirl10 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: Melanie for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: XxsmcxX for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: omega alph gamma for putting me on author alert :) AND for putting me on favourite author :) AND for reviewing :D**

**Thank you guys so much the reviews mean soo much to me and make me so happy, especially since you guys are sooo nice, love you all ^-^ big hug from Draco for you all! :3 ENJOY this chapter….**

* * *

**One Unforgettable year**

**Chapter 9: A Sexy Devil?**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

~A few days later. 7th October 2012. 14 days till the Halloween Ball ~

It was thankfully a Saturday so Hermione hadn't set her alarm clock to wake up her. Instead the sunbeams that shone through the curtains awoke her. She sighed and moved away from them but then opened her eyes a few minutes later when she couldn't go back to sleep. Hermione looked at the clock 8.30am.

Sighing once more Hermione flung her cover off her and went to get dressed. She threw on a black blouse that hugged her nicely and some blue jeans and black small heeled boots. Of course she put on a black jacket to cover up her torso, she still wasn't the type of girl to show off her body. Even though secretly most of the guys wished she would.

Hermione then remembered it was a Saturday and that it was _the _Saturday. The one where she was going to go into Hogsmeade and shop with Ginny and the girls for a costume. A costume for the Halloween Ball. Where Draco was her date. Hermione smiled at that. Draco and her were a couple now and she could still hardly believe it. They had been going out 5 days and it seemed as if they always had been. Though Draco and Hermione didn't tell anyone about their relationship fear of Draco's father learning about it. Yes, Draco's father was still very much a problem. So was the Dark Lord.

Hermione shook her thoughts away of the Voldemort and walked out of her shared bedroom and down the steps. All the Prefects were down in the common room this morning. The girls chatting excitedly about the Halloween Ball (except Pansy whom was sulking in a corner) and the guys just adding one or two comments. Except for Ron wasn't one of those guys because he too was sulking in a corner. Though not the same one as Pansy.

Draco looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled when he saw his girlfriend heading towards him. She smiled back and seeing as there were no free spaces sat on the armrest of Draco's seat. Ginny was of course there and so was Blaise. He had brought Lavender with him; he and Lavender were closer now. Seeing as they were each other's date to the Ball.

"Morning, 'Mione." Harry greeted her friend. Hermione tore her eyes from Draco to look at her best friend and smiled at him.

"Morning, Harry. Morning all." Hermione replied. "What time did you guys want to leave for Hogsmeade?" Hermione directed that at Ginny and Lavender.

"Well I promised that we would meet Padma and Parvati at The Three Hogsmeade at 9.00am, we should probably go soon." Ginny said. Hermione nodded and got up.

"Okay, let me just grab my bag." Ginny nodded and Hermione walked back up to her room. Draco watched her go and quietly slipped away while everyone else was talking with one another. He thought no-one saw him go up towards where Hermione had gone to but he was wrong. A certain someone sulking in the corner saw him and glared while they thought what the hell Draco was doing up there alone with Hermione.

Draco creeped into Hermione's room, her back was too him as she searched through her trunk for her shoulder bag and purse. Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped at first seeing as she thought she was alone. But smiled as she realised only one person would wrap their arms around her waist. She turned around in Draco's arm so she could face him. He smiled at her and she went on her tip-toes slightly and he leaned down slightly till their lips met.

It started off just a sweet, slow kiss but Hermione for once wanted to deepened. She nibbled playfully on Draco's bottom lip, he smirked into the kiss and opened his mouth so she could enter. She did so immediately and her tongue ventured in his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and like everytime they did Draco won. Though Hermione wasn't complaining about that.

One of Hermione's hand had stroked along Draco until it finally reached Draco's hair and she dug into it, playing with it slightly. The other hand went onto his firm chest and just rested there. Draco's arms had wounded round Hermione's waist and he held his hands together there. They continued to snog until they were breathless. Hermione was the one to pull away. Albeit reluctantly. Draco rested his forehead on hers until their breathes were back to normal. When they were finally back to normal even breathes, Draco placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed at that then opened when he let go of her waist.

"Good Morning." Draco said quietly, smirking. Hermione smiled at that.

"It is now." She replied and picked up her bag which she had dropped sometime during their passionate snog.

"So are Lil Weasley and the others going to steal you away from me the entire day?" Draco asked, smiling softly. Hermione grinned at that.

Draco and Hermione were always together before they started going out but now they were inseparable. But not noticeably. Of course they separated in The Great Hall and in classes but as soon as they got out of the hall and out of classes they found each other. Sometimes they would go to the library where it was secluded and snog or they would just sit somewhere and laugh with each other. Whenever they were out and about they made it look like they were still just friends. Though Draco did 'accidentally' brush against her hand. A lot.

Hermione felt a little guilty not telling Harry or Ginny and Draco felt the same towards Blaise. But they couldn't risk it. Hermione though had suggested telling their best friends the day after the Ball because they both knew at the ball seeing as they were each other's date they wouldn't be able to hold back. Draco agreed to that. So after the Ball they would tell their best friends and make them swear not to tell anyone. They still didn't want to announce their relationship to anyone because of the dangers that would surely come if they did.

"Sorry but you can't come with if that's what your hoping." Hermione replied. "After all I'm going to keep my costume secret." Hermione winked at him and he grinned at that. He loved it when she was in her playful mood. He thought her to be very sexy when she was.

"Oh? So I'm not even aloud to know what you're going as?" Hermione smiled and shook her head. She walked two fingers up his chest and tapped his nose.

"Nope." She said when she tapped his nose. Popping at the 'p'. Draco once again wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll tell you what I'm going as if you tell me." Draco whispered into her ear, seductively. He smirked as he did so, he knew that saying it like that made Hermione melt. Hermione sure enough felt weak at the knees but knew what her boyfriend was trying to do. So she didn't fall for it.

"You'll just have to be patient, Draco." Draco sighed and let go of her and pouted she giggled.

"Not fair." He muttered his complaint under his breathe. Hermione giggled again and took a step closer to him. She went on to her tip toes so she could whisper seductively in his ear.

"Good things come to those who wait." And with that whispered seductively in his ear by his little Gryffindor Princess Draco gulped. He grinned excitedly and Hermione brushed her lips against his and left her room. Leaving Draco to wonder what exactly were those 'good things' going to be. He smirked as he let his imagination run wild. Damn, was it going to be a good night.

* * *

~Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks.~

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender entered The Three Broomsticks and shivered seeing as it was snowing outside and was cold. They spotted their friends at one of the tables to the right and smiled at them. Lavender and Ginny went over to the Patil twins while Hermione ordered them all a pint of butterbeer. When the barman handed them over to her she thanked him, paid him and then somehow managed to carry all of them over to the table. The girls thanked Hermione and then each took a sip of the delicious butterbeer. Then they broke into conversation on what costumes they wanted to buy.

"I'm definitely going to be angel, seeing as Harry wanted that." Ginny said, smiling.

"Blaise asked me to dress up as a bunny." Lavender giggled, Hermione rolled her eyes at hat. Typical Blaise. No doubt Lavender was going to be buying a _very_ revealing costume. It was the type of thing Blaise would love.

"We're not sure what we want to go as yet." Padma said and looked at Parvati and she shrugged. Then the girls all turned and looked at Hermione, questionably. Hermione knew exactly what she wanted to go as and blush at the thought of telling them. Though only Ginny noticed that and smiled knowingly. Hermione pretended to look as if she didn't have a clue what she wanted to go as. Like Parvati she shrugged.

"I'm not sure either." Hermione lied.

"Don't worry, we'll find something for you to wear! Something that Draco will love." Lavender giggled. Of course she wasn't a prefect so she didn't know about the fact that Hermione _had _to go with Draco (she wasn't complaining though). The only people who weren't prefects that knew about Dumbledore's orders was, Harry, Cho, Blaise and Ginny. Harry couldn't not tell Ginny and Hermione and Draco couldn't not tell Blaise. So they knew though they promised not to say anything.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot you managed to bag the hottest date, Hermione! I'm so jealous of you. Draco's so gorgeous. Not to mention sexy!" Parvati said and sighed dreamily. The girls giggled agreeing.

"Well we got to make Hermione look just as sexy!" Lavender exclaimed. Hermione looked panicked for a split second. She didn't want the girls to pick something out for her. Hermione knew what she wanted to go as she was just a bit embarrassed to tell the girls. She would've told Ginny but couldn't without the others hearing. Ginny saw Hermione's brief panicked look and frowned.

"I need the loo. Come with, Hermione?" Hermione looked at Ginny who gave her 'we-need-to-talk' look. Hermione nodded and the two of them told the girls they would be back in a minute. Ginny pulled Hermione into the girls toilet but of course didn't really need it.

"What's going on, 'Mione? What is it you're not telling me?" Ginny asked, slightly worried. Hermione sighed but didn't try and lie to her. Ginny would only get the truth out of her later and be angry at her for lying.

"Iwanttogoasthedevil." Hermione muttered quickly, a flush slowly rising to her cheeks. Ginny frowned at that, not understanding what she said.

"What?" Ginny asked, bewildered. Hermione sighed again and took a deep breath and looked at Ginny in the eye. A burst of bravery flowing through her.

"I want to go as the devil." Hermione said, sounding more confident then she felt. Ginny raised her eyebrow at that. Surprised someone like _Hermione_ would want to go as the _devil_. Ginny grinned wickedly.

"I'm assuming you mean you want to dress up as a _sexy_ devil?" Ginny asked, still grinning. Hermione sighed again and nodded dejectedly. Ginny chuckled.

"Well that can be arranged." Ginny said and dragged her out of the loo. They sat back down and Ginny was thankful to find the others were still talking about costumes.

"I've just thought of the perfect costume for Hermione." Ginny announced. Hermione looked at her just pretending to be just as confused but intrigued as the others. Though she knew what Ginny was going to suggest.

"Oh? What? Tell us!" Lavender squealed excitedly. Ginny smirked.

"The Devil." Ginny said simply. They frowned at that though. Not sure how to picture the angel-like girl as a Devil.

"You mean like a sexy devil?" Parvati asked and Ginny nodded.

"Yep. It's perfect. No-one would expect Hermione of all people to show up as a sexy devil. Every girl will be jealous as all the boys stare at her." Ginny explained. When they thought of it like that they squealed and clapped their hands.

"You right it's perfect!" Lavender exclaimed and got up and dragged Hermione with her. "We have got to find it now!" and with that Lavender dragged the Gryffindor Princess out, much to her protests. Hermione gave up after a few minutes seeing as the blond haired beauty was set on finding Hermione a 'sexy devil costume'. _God, please don't let it be _too_ sexy. _Hermione prayed silently. Though knowing Lavender that wasn't too likely.

* * *

**A/N: So is Lavender going to make Hermione look like a complete slag or is she going to reign it in? Also which person sulking in the corner saw Draco go up? Ron or Pansy? The latter question being answered soon, and the first sort of answered next chapter! Hoped you liked this chapter, review telling me you thoughts of it! Thanks :)**

**Until next time – Tilda.**


	10. See That I Love You

**A/N: Baack again! hehe, how are you guys today? The weather sucks here in England, hope it's better for you guys wherever you are! Anyway here's chapter 10, I hope you guys like it. Please R&R but more importantly ENJOY! :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me, the only thing I own is the plot and the story title and chapter titles.**

* * *

**THANK YOU: tigermonkey62442 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: butterbeer101 for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: skatergal3444 for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: LunaZu for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: Draco'sSlave17 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: SilverLining1294 for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: Mummyfirefly for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: HeapsofHorses for reviewing :D I'm glad that my updating makes your day! :)  
So thank you all so much for being so nice to me and reviewing so lovely and putting me on alerts and favourites. Love you all, Draco will give you a hug now :3 anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 10: See that I love you.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _Name of a Shop.  
_**Warning: There are some swear words again in here, well mainly just "Fucking", once again no offence intended!**

* * *

Lavender had dragged Hermione through most of Hogsmeade and Hermione still had no clue where she was going. She would ask a lot but each time Lavender would only reply with 'You'll see' so Hermione gave up on asking after a while. Ginny and the Patils' had caught up with them and smirked knowingly. It seemed as if Hermione was the only one who didn't know where they were going.

After a few more minutes of what was to Hermione aimlessly wandering around, Lavender stopped dragging her and stopped moving all together. Hermione frowned at her and she was grinning wickedly and she nodded her head towards where they stopped. Hermione looked in front of her and saw a creepy looking shop. In big spooky letters the name of the shop was written above their heads: _Hilda's Halloween House. _Hermione's frown deepened she had never seen this place before. Never even heard of it.

"This is the best place to go for a Halloween costume, it's a store filled with nothing but Halloween decorations and costumes and anything and everything to do with Halloween. Of course not many people go to it during any other time of the year that isn't October but I heard that her husband's got an okay job so Hilda can afford it." Lavender explained and giggled. Hermione sighed not quite sure what to make of this little shop. Lavender then dragged her into it.

A little bell rang when the door opened and Hermione was surprised to find that the shop was a quaint little shop. There were Halloween lights hanging all around and candles which were light and those were the only light sources. No proper lights were in sight. The walls were a dark blood red and had little cut out bats, ghost and ghouls and pumpkins stuck on them. On the ceiling there were luminescent bats and such things. Down on ground level there were shelves filled with Halloween decorations and in the middle of the shops and in the back there were clothing racks. Of Halloween costumes. The ones in front looked harmless and Hermione was starting to think that maybe Lavender wasn't going to dress her too sexy. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up though.

Lavender greeted the strange lady behind the counter. Hermione figured that must've been Hilda. She had raven black hair but red, blue, purple, green and pink highlights in her hair. She wore a lot of makeup and she looked ghostly white. She wore a shirt with a big cartoon skull on it and that's all Hermione could see because she was standing behind a counter. Lavender then dragged Hermione to the back of the shop. It was also lit with only Halloween lights and candles. In here though were only racks of costumes. Revealing ones. Hermione inwardly groaned. She had been right all along, Lavender was going to make Hermione show a _lot _of skin.

Lavender then told Hermione to just sit in a chair nearby and wait, she did as she was told knowing if she didn't Ginny would've just forcibly made her sit in the chair. Hermione watched as her friends – smiling wickedly – searched through the racks for something 'suitable' for Hermione. They frequently pulled out Devil only costumes (because that's what Ginny had 'suggested') but none of them seemed to suit Hermione. They were either boring and not revealing at all or _too _revealing and barely covering any skin.

But sure enough about half an hour later when Hermione was about to be extremely bored Lavender let out a squeal of delight. Hermione's – whom had been resting her head in her hands – head shot up and she raised an eyebrow. Lavender came over smiling delighted and Ginny looked as if she was holding back a laugh. The Patil twins looked just has happy as Lavender. Hermione sighed as Lavender pulled her up and shoved her in the dressing room and shoved the dress in her hands before drawing the curtain.

"Don't even try to protest! It's perfect and if you don't get your ass in that dress now then we'll make you!" Lavender threatened. Hermione – not particularly wanting to be forced into a dress – regretfully took off her clothes and got dressed in the outfit. Hermione didn't even look in the mirror when she was done. Refusing to do so because she knew if she saw herself in this dress then she wouldn't buy it and then regret it later. So as soon as she was done she opened the curtain.

The girls had been patiently waiting when Hermione drew back the curtain. Their heads snapped up at the sound, Lavender and the Patils' smiled and squealed happily. Ginny chuckled darkly and smirked amusedly at Hermione.

"It's perfect! You look faboo!" Parvati complimented.

"It fits you perfectly. Shows of your curves nicely." Padma winked.

"Mm, it's definitely sexy. Draco won't be able to keep his eyes of you. Nor will any of the boys." Lavender grinned, at the mention of Draco seeing her like this (even though she didn't know what she looked like) Hermione blushed. Which went unnoticed by the girls except for Ginny. But thankfully Ginny decided it wasn't that important so let it slide. For now.

"Who knew that Hermione Granger would ever dress like this?" Ginny said, her eyes shining amusedly. Hermione blushed again, not entirely comfortable wearing an outfit like this. A _lot _of skin was bare and she was starting to get cold.

"There's a first for everything." Hermione said quietly, then she looked up questionably. "Should I buy it?" she asked. The Patils' simply nodded but a nod wasn't enough for Lavender.

"Totally! The boys can't be deprived of seeing you like this! It's not every day they get so see Hermione Granger dressed so… free." Lavender exclaimed making Hermione blush again. But then Hermione turned to Ginny, whose opinion of her was most important. Ginny smiled softly and nodded.

"Absolutely, you look great 'Mione." Ginny said reassuringly and then winked at her. Hermione giggled and nodded then went back into the changing rooms to get dressed again. Once she was done she put her dress on the chair she was previously sitting on then helped the others find their costumes.

A few hours later they left the shop all with a costume. Hermione her devils dress. Ginny had brought an angel one but not one which looked that innocent. If you know what I mean. Lavender true to her word had brought a bunny costume. Like Hermione had thought it was _very_ revealing but she supposed Lavender felt comfortable with things like that, not to mention she would love the attention Blaise was bound to give her. A long with all the other perverted boys at their school. Padma and Parvati had brought matching Cat costumes, which were really quite tight fitting but they seemed fine with not being able to breathe very well for a while.

Hermione was still irresolute about her feelings towards her costume. She felt nervous to wear it later on but at the same time she felt giddy and excited. When she imagined the look on Draco's face when he saw her dressed up in it she wanted to giggle. She then wondered what Draco was going as. He had said he would tell her if she told him but she hadn't. She was glad she hadn't. She wanted to keep it a surprise and she had no doubt that he would indeed be surprised. Everyone would.

When the girls arrived back at Hogwarts Lavender went to go find Blaise, Ginny went to find Harry and the Patils' went back to the Gryffindor common room to drop their dresses off then go find their boyfriends. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. So Hermione was left to go back to her prefect common room on her own, as opposed to with Ginny. She didn't mind though. So she headed back there and dropped her dress in her trunk. She changed into lounging around clothes – sweatpants and a tank top. Then grabbed one of her many books and headed downstairs into the common room.

Hermione sat down and opened up her Muggle book – Pride & Prejudice, Hermione's favourite – she was about to dig in and lose herself to it but the door to the boys' room opening and then closing caught her interest. She looked up to see who it was. Expecting it to be either Harry or Draco but to her disappointment it wasn't. It was Ron.

He stood there silently and she sat there, neither saying a word. Neither knowing exactly how to react to one another anymore. Hermione smiled weakly at him but he didn't return the gesture, she sighed and gave up and dropped her head down to read the book .She heard movement but didn't bother to look up, assuming Ron was on his way out. Then she heard a soft 'thump' across from her as Ron sat down in the armchair opposite the sofa she was occupying. Hermione ignored him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked after a little while, breaking the silence. Hermione didn't even glance up. Half distracted by her book and the other half being she just didn't want to meet his gaze which she could feel on her.

"Hmm?" she replied. Only half listening.

"Are you and Draco going out?" he said suddenly. She was now fully listening. Her head snapped up then and her eyes widened. Half in fear that he had found out and half surprised he'd found out and wasn't trying to kill Draco.

"No. Why would you think that?" she lied calmly. Silently thanking God that her voice sounded normal and not at all like the panic which was racing through her entire being.

"No reason." He said quickly. Hermione frowned at that. He had said it a bit too quickly for her liking. He knew something, she could tell.

"We're just friends Ron you know that." Hermione said and prepared to go back to her book. No such luck.

"Do I?" he spat, turning bitter all the sudden. Hermione didn't understand how one minute he could be having a calm conversation with her and the next he would turn it sour and bitter. She sighed.

"What do you mean, Ronald?" Hermione asked and closed her book with a soft yet loud 'thump'. She was reigning in her anger which grew every second. Ron seemed to trigger the angry side in her, like Draco trigged the mean nasty one in Ron.

"Well it's not like I really know you anymore is it? You and Harry have hardly spoken a word to me in a month!" Ron shouted the last bit. Hermione flinched back slightly, surprised by his sudden outburst. She then felt a stab of guilt. "You've been too busy with your fuck buddy Draco. Not to mention Blaise, is it a threesome now?" and just like that Hermione forget all about her guilt and was immediately filled with anger.

"Stop being so absurd, Ronald! Why can't you understand that Draco, Blaise and I are just friends! Why do you always assume I'm screwing them? Is Harry the only guy friend I can have that you won't immediately assume I'm screwing?" she said just as angrily. By now they were both stood up, outraged at one another.

"Draco and Blaise don't do 'friends' with girls. All girls are to them are people to shag and then move on the next day and find a new person. They're toying with you Hermione and I'm the only fucking one that can see it!" Ron all but yelled. He took a deep (supposedly calming, but not much could calm Ron down these days) breath as Hermione got ready to reply.

"Toying with me? How the hell are they toying with me? They haven't touched me!" Okay so the last bit wasn't the exact truth. Blaise hadn't touched her, Draco had. But she had more then let him, she was the one who wanted it and he just never complained, wanting it too. Though they had never gone further than a snog, though Draco had felt her up a bit but not much. As much as Ron had when they were going out. So like I said not much.

"They're making you trust them so you lower your guard and then you…" he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. But Hermione knew him and knew exactly what he was thinking right then. She went red with anger.

"I what? Give myself to them? You really think I'm just going to give myself to the first person who has gained my trust. If I did that then I would've slept with you by now. Or Harry!" Ron winced at that. He didn't like imagining Hermione with any other guy then him. In his mind Hermione was and will forever be his. Shame it wasn't the same in Hermione's mind. In her mind she belonged to someone else. A certain blond haired, blue eyed, sexy, someone else.

"I don't know, Hermione! That's the thing I don't know you anymore! I don't have a fucking clue what you would do!" Ron shouted, his face now as red as his hair.

"You still know me, Ron! I'm not the one who has changed. That's you! Ask Ginny or Harry I'm the exact same person you knew when we first met. You on the other hand, you're just an asshole. You know what? Draco was right, you're turning into him. He's changed into a better person someone you once were and now you're turning into the old him. A downright angry, mean, bitter, prick!" Ron couldn't control himself any longer.

He walked right up to her, towering over her. He pushed her not too gently and she fell on the sofa, her back crashing against it and she winced in pain. He leaned over her and put his hands either side of his head and leaned down so their faces were inches apart. Hermione glared at him and tried to shove him away but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not like fucking Draco Malfoy." He whispered bitterly. Then added in a softer voice "Hermione why won't you just come back to me? See that Malfoy is just waiting to bed you and then he'll toss you aside. See that I would never do that. See that I'll always stay with you." he then said the words which would make things even more different between them. "See that I love you."

Hermione slapped him.

* * *

**A/N: Did I fool you with the title? Did you think it was Draco who would say 'see that I love you'? hehe well sorry to disappoint but it was Ron. Draco and Hermione aren't far enough in the relationship to say those words. But I'm sure the time will come. Later though. Anyway hope you liked it. Leave a review telling me what you thought, thanks very much : )**

**Until next time – Tilda.**


	11. Something Going On

**A/N: Hiii guys! So I woke up a few minutes ago and it's like 10.00am here in England, usually in holidays I don't wake up till much later cos I stay up writing in my room which I did last night. So I got up early today because my dad needed me to and I turn on my computer, I got 16 emails from fanfiction and fourteen of them were alerts and reviews and it made me so happy I wanted to cry, I guess I was a bit dazed because my brain isn't functioning properly but still it made me so happy and all I want to do now is squeal! Anyway, THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hope you guys like this chapter :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not I, I only own the title of the story and chapters and the plot of this story. Read on :)**

* * *

**THANK YOU: alltimelowfreak11 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: dirty-little for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: Whatever Way the Wind Blows for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: Queen Sapphire for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: Draco's Slytherin Princess.x for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: heyheyalexak66 for reviewing :D AND for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: omega alpha gamma for reviewing twice! :D :)  
THANK YOU: babygodgirl89 for putting me on story alert :) AND for putting me on favourite story :) **

**Seriously guys thank you all, your reviews is what keeps me wanting to write this story. So Draco will give you all a big hug for me ;) anyway ENJOY…**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year **

**Chapter 11: Something Going On. **

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"  
**Just to let you know: There will be repeating of some parts of the conversation which happened yesterday, just skim read through the conversation part if you want because you don't really need to read it again, it's just seen in a different POV in this chapter :)**

* * *

**P.S there are some swear words again, once again no offence intended to anyone! It's just for the story!**

* * *

~A few minutes before Hermione's and Ron's argument, some other part of Hogwarts.~

Draco sighed as he just leaned against the wall waiting while Blaise and Lavender talked to one another. Lavender had come here a few minutes ago excitedly and told Blaise of her costume. From then on out Blaise became his perverted self and Lavender just giggled and played along with him. Draco got bored so he tried to zone them out.

Draco decided he was now too bored so he dragged Blaise away and they headed to the prefect common room. Truthfully Draco just wanted to make sure Hermione was okay because if Lavender was back then it meant she was too. Draco now cursed himself for bringing Blaise now he couldn't greet Hermione like he wanted to. Like a boyfriend.

A few minutes later they stopped outside the prefects' common room and frowned. The portraits expressions were different. The Lion (representing Gryffindor) and the Snake (Slytherin) were still intertwined but the Snake looked angry and the Lion looked upset. The Badger (Hufflepuff) and eagle (Ravenclaw) looked sad and pitiful. Draco and Blaise turned to one another and looked at each other both as confused as the other as to why the portrait was looking like that.

Blaise shrugged, Draco said the password, and Blaise stepped in first. Draco followed him. Draco bumped into Blaise as he had suddenly stopped moving. Draco frowned at him. Wondering why he would just stop walking all of the sudden.

"What the-" Draco began but Blaise cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth, stunning him into silence. Draco frowned again but this time at his best friend. Blaise used his free hand to put a finger to his mouth, indicating Draco to be silent. Draco's frown deepened. Then Blaise removed his hand from Draco's mouth and used it to point over to the direction of the common room furniture.

Draco saw Hermione, curled up on the sofa, a book in her lap. Draco smiled at that, typical Hermione. Then he frowned as he could see opposite her on the armchair the back of Ron's head. They weren't speaking, so it wasn't like Draco and Blaise were interrupting something. Draco was about to ask why Blaise had bothered to stop him when Ron spoke.

"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly, Draco hid his grin when his girlfriend didn't even give him a sideways glance.

"Hmm?" she replied absentmindedly.

"Are you and Draco going out?" Draco froze. How the bloody hell had Ron Weasley of all people worked that out. No offence intended to Ron but he wasn't the smartest of people. Draco changed his mind, offence intended. He still hated the Weasel after all. Hermione's eyes went wide with panic but then she collected herself. Blaise turned to Draco his head titled to the side slightly, questioning him. Draco shook his head and he meant it as a 'not now' kind of thing but Blaise took it as a no. Draco didn't bother to correct him.

"No. Why would you think that?" Draco's spirit only dampened slightly at her denying their relationship. After all he understood that they had to keep it a secret. He didn't want his father coming after them. Coming after her.

Draco and Blaise continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. They knew it was wrong and that they shouldn't but hey they were Slytherin's. Snooping is what they did. Draco grew angry frequently during the argument and Blaise kept a firm hand on his shoulder, digging into his shoulder everytime he felt Draco tense. Somehow Blaise managed to hold him back.

Blaise had to wrap both his arms around Draco though when Ron walked up to Hermione and pushed her. Draco was outraged when he saw her wince and wanted nothing more than to kill Ron then. He couldn't careless that they would be found out. All he wanted was to make Ron pay for hurting his Hermione. Draco once again froze at Ron's next words.

"I'm not like fucking Draco Malfoy." Ron whispered bitterly. Then added in a softer voice "Hermione why won't you just come back to me? See that Malfoy is just waiting to bed you and then he'll toss you aside. See that I would never do that. See that I'll always stay with you." he paused briefly then continued softly. "See that I love you."

Draco panicked for a moment worried that Hermione was going to say it back. That Hermione didn't actually like Draco and she was still not over Ron. Draco was tense as a cat in a dog pound but he didn't struggle against Blaise's hold anymore. His head hung low as he waited for Hermione to say those words back to the guy he hated.

He heard a slap. His head shot up and saw that Hermione's hand was still outstretched for the slap she obviously gave him. Ron's head was snapped to the side and Draco smiled gladly. He silently thanked God that Hermione didn't say it back, that Hermione was really over him. That Hermione was still Draco's.

"How dare you!" Hermione said angrily. Hermione right then hated Ron for a split second. He had said those words which he should've said when they were still going out. Not when he was trying to win her back. She wanted to scream at him for saying those words when she was going out with someone else but she couldn't. He didn't know that she wasn't single. "You can't go around saying you love me, Ron. Not when I've made it clear the feeling isn't mutual. I don't love you, Ron. I think I never really did. Not the way you love me. I'm sorry for that, I am. But don't think just telling me you love me is going to make me come running back to you. It's not."

Ron grabbed her wrists then and gripped them hard. She winced but he didn't notice it, he was too hurt to notice anything but the pain in his heart. He was still leaning down inches away from her face and now she couldn't push him away. No matter how much she wanted too. The two of them were still unawares of their company lurking in the shadows. Draco and Blaise kept it that way. For now.

"Why? Why are you choosing him over me?" Ron whispered his voice breaking. It sounded as if he was trying not to cry. And he was. He looked at her and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes. She felt another stab of guilt but ignored it for now. She didn't love Ron, she just couldn't.

"Choosing who Ron? This isn't about me choosing anyone over you Ron. I love you but only ever as a friend. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise that. You have to forget your feelings for me, Ron. You have to move on and find someone else. Someone who will love you back and love you just as much as you love them. And that person isn't me." She explained softly.

"What if I can't forget my feelings for you? They've been growing for over five years; I can't just forget them like that. Why _can't _you be that person? Why can't you learn to love me over time?" Ron said, softly. He was trying to persuade her but when Hermione had her mind set on something she stuck to it all the way to the end.

"You can, Ron and you will. I can't be that person, Ron. The six months that we were going out _were _me trying to learn to love you over time. There are some things even _I _can't learn, Ron. Loving you like that is one of them." Ron's head sunk low and his grip on her wrists loosened. Hermione gently removed her wrists from his and moved away from him. His head snapped up then, his eyes filled with determination. Hermione frowned at that and was about to question him when her lips were immobilised. By his.

Ron had closed the gap between them that had been growing bigger due to Hermione moving away. Hermione was shocked but not shocked enough to freeze. Immediately she began to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Draco – who Hermione and Ron still didn't know was there – was now completely outraged. The guy he loathed was kissing his girl! He could see Hermione was fighting to push him off but Ron wouldn't let her.

Ron was kissing Hermione roughly and not in a good way. He bit her bottom lip, hard. He then forcibly opened her mouth seeing as she wasn't and dipped his tongue in there and her eyes widened and she now moved onto hitting him. But he ignored it. He pulled her up and snaked one arm around her waist. Ignoring her hits and the fact that she wasn't kissing him back. The other hand roamed around her body until it rested on her arse. She screamed into his mouth and fully hit him then.

Draco couldn't take it any longer and truthfully neither could Blaise. They sprung over to them and Blaise ripped Ron away from Hermione. Draco gently took Hermione's head in his hands, their eyes locked and she looked up at him apologetically. She didn't know that Draco knew she was fighting Ron. Draco smiled softly and shook his head, silently telling her that he wasn't mad.

"You okay?" Draco asked softly. Hermione nodded, her lip felt swollen and she hadn't realised how hard Ron had bitten it. Draco did though he could see it. It was bleeding. Draco gently wiped away the blood with his thump and Hermione looked astonished. "Your bleeding." Draco murmured, mainly to himself.

"It's nothing." Hermione said, though it was starting to hurt ever so slightly. She wasn't going to tell Draco that. Draco then turned around, fire blazing in his eyes. Ron had been struggling to break free of Blaise grip, saying he didn't want Blaise's 'filthy' hands touching him. Blaise had just rolled his eyes and tightened his grip.

"You had no right to do that!" Draco hissed at Ron. Ron glared at him and if glares could kill Draco would be obliterated. Draco wasn't fazed though, he just glared right back.

"Why? It's not like she's taken!" Ron snapped. He meant it as a question though, he was still sure there was something more going on with Draco and Hermione that they were letting on. Hermione had just let Draco touch her lips with no complaint whereas when Ron had touched her lips (albeit with his own) she was hitting him. Yes, there was definitely something going on.

"So? It doesn't mean you can force yourself on her!" Draco snapped angrier than he had ever been. He then added to his retort knowing what Ron was going to say next. "And don't say you _weren't_ forcing yourself on her! We saw she was pushing you away. What part of that did you not understand she didn't want you kissing her? Wasn't the fact she wasn't kissing back, screaming and hitting you clues?" Ron glared at him then, realising Draco and Blaise had been there more than a few moments.

"How long were you there?" Ron asked, irritated.

"Long enough." Draco snapped back.

"I think you should go and cool off, mate." Blaise said to Ron. Ron then turned his glare to him.

"I'm not your fucking mate." Ron said harshly.

"Believe me; I don't want you to be. But seriously go to your room of something. I think it's better that you stay away from Hermione for a bit." Blaise said calmly.

"Yeah course, make me leave you alone with Hermione so you can finally make the move. I know what you're planning Zabini, you and Malfoy. The second my back is turned one of you is going to screw Hermione toss her aside the other one will 'comfort' her then do exactly the same thing. Well I'm not going anywhere!" Ron said, hysterically. He really was paranoid for Hermione. If he didn't make it sound so psycho then Hermione would've thought he sounded sweet. The way Ron put though just made him sound nuts and jealous. Blaise sighed and muttered incoherently under his breathe.

"Look Weasley, I don't need to explain myself to you. I don't owe you anything but I do owe Hermione an explanation." Blaise said, Draco smiled softly at that, he knew exactly what his best friend was about to admit. He knew Blaise was like him, neither could show their emotions and feelings very well. That's exactly what Blaise was about to do.

"You want to know why I care about Hermione as much as I do? Well it's simple really. I've never had a girl who was a friend before. Sure I've had girlfriends before. Lots of them. But I've never had a girl who is just a friend, who I've never not kissed before who I never not slept with. Hermione's and mine friendship is new to me and truth be told I sure as hell don't want to lose it. So I protect it. You don't have to be worried about me trying to sleep with Hermione. Don't get me wrong she's extremely hot and if she wasn't my friend and as important as she is to me I'd probably be chasing her by now. But now that we're best friends, I'm not going to touch her like you think I am. Now, it would just feel wrong." Blaise said, making all his feelings known in that one moment. He sighed after that and only felt slightly embarrassed but he was Blaise so he didn't show that. Hermione felt touched by his words and never in her life did she think that _Blaise_ _Zabini_ from _Slytherin_ would be saying something like that to her. She smiled and went over to him, made him let go of Ron and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Blaise. You're a very important friend and person to me too. Not to mention very sweet." Hermione said sincerely to him and softly though Draco and Ron heard every word. Blaise chuckled and Hermione let go of him and she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. I should say stuff which is sweet more often." Blaise said and winked at her, Hermione giggled. Ron rolled his eyes muttered some curses towards them and stormed off to his room. Blaise shook his head as he watched him go then turned back to Draco and Hermione and titled his head slightly.

"Never thought I would say this but I think Weasley's on to something." Blaise began, Hermione and Draco frowned at that, not sure what part of what Ron had just said was supposedly right.

"Care to elaborate?" Draco asked curious. Blaise grinned but then nodded his head and looked at them seriously. No hint of joking was in his voice when he asked:

"What's going on between you two?"

* * *

**A/N: ooh, Draco and Hermione are busted! Will they tell Blaise or make up a quick lie? Find out next chapter : ) Oh and a little insight to how Blaise feels about his and Hermione's friendship, hope you liked it! :) please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks :)**

**Until next time – Tilda.**


	12. Harry's Idea

**A/N: hehe back again :D how are you guys today? Hope you're all good anyway here's chapter 12, I hope you guys like it! please R&R but more importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, I only own the plot of this story and the title of it and the title of the story chapters, the rest belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: alltimelowfreak11 for reviewing :D**

**THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: Storm229 for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: BookAddict111398 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: nju87 for putting me on story alert :)**

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and to actually reading my story, love you all :D Now enjoy this chapter….**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year **

**Chapter 12: Harry's Idea**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking". _Thinking._

* * *

"What's going on between you two?" Blaise's words made Draco and Hermione freeze, like a deer caught in headlights. It was obvious Blaise was suspicious of them and they weren't sure how they could cover it up anymore. Blaise was a smart boy when it came to knowing his friends. In fact he was a freaking genius. A gift and a curse at the same time was how Hermione and Draco saw it. Right now it was a curse.

"What do you mean?" Draco said, sounding innocent and as if he didn't understand Blaise. Draco was going with the 'pretend-you-don't-know-anything-and-hopefully-he'll-believe-that' tactic. So far it looked as if it wasn't working.

"You know exactly what I mean Draco. Is there something going on between you and Hermione? Tell me the truth. I won't care if there is I'll just care if you lie to me." Draco sighed and looked at Hermione, she thought for a moment then thought about how Blaise would react later when they told the truth. She nodded to Draco giving him the approval. She didn't want to see if Blaise would react like she was thinking. It made her feel sad and guilty even though it hadn't happened.

"Alright, well Hermione and I are sorta of going out." Draco mumbled quickly. It wasn't like Draco was embarrassed of their relationship – far from it – it was just he wasn't sure how his best mate was going to react. Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Sorta going out? Well are you going out are aren't you?" Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at his best friend, sure he need clarity about their relationship of all things.

"We are going out." Hermione said to satisfy Blaise. He nodded and then he couldn't contain his smile anymore. A grin broke free and Blaise high-fived and man-hugged Draco. He then picked Hermione up and twirled her around causing her to squeal and giggle. Draco made a mental note to do that sometime to her. Pick her up and twirl her, I mean.

"About time too! How long?" Blaise exclaimed cheerfully when he put Hermione back down.

"Bout five days, when Dumbledore announced the Halloween Ball and asked us prefects' to go together." Blaise nodded, excepting that as an explanation. He wasn't one of those people who needed every detail of how a couple got together. It was Blaise after all; he was fine with the basic, minor details.

"You dick!" Blaise cried. "You kept this from me for five days? Asshole!" Draco just laughed at his friend, knowing that Blaise wasn't really upset. "More importantly you kept your relationship a secret to everyone for five days. If I had a girl like Hermione I'd be showing her off to the world!" Hermione blushed at his compliment and he winked at her, gaining an eye roll but she thanked him a few seconds later. He just grinned and nodded.

"Believe me I would love to show her off to the world but I can't. It's too dangerous. So we're keeping it a secret, we were going to tell you, Potter and Lil Weasley after the Halloween Ball." Draco said, Blaise frowned at that. Not sure why it was dangerous for them to be together. Hermione saw his confusion and explained to him the dangers.

"Draco's father is likely to not be very pleased, neither is Voldemort. We don't particularly want either of them finding out and therefore trying to either break us apart or kill us." Hermione said softly, Blaise nodded at that understanding completely now why they were being secretive.

"You got a point there. I won't tell anyone but you shouldn't keep it from Potter or Girl Weasley for too long, especially Weasley she'll get pissed for sure." Hermione giggled at that, agreeing and Draco nodded.

"Thanks and we'll tell them after Halloween." Draco said. Hermione sat back down on the sofa she had been previously occupying and picked up her book – which she had dropped during some point of her and Ron's argument – and started to read it again. Draco sat next to her and Hermione curled up so that she was leaning on the arm rest and her legs were curled up in Draco's lap. Draco kept one arm round the back of the sofa and the other hand went on Hermione's feet and he drew patterns on them.

Blaise smiled at that, seeing how close and comfortable they were and sat down in the armchair. He knew it was okay to stay because as far as Hermione was concerned it was just her and the book. So Blaise stayed and talked to Draco. Mainly about him and Hermione.

A little while later the common room door opened. Hermione didn't look up – she was too engrossed in her book – but Draco and Blaise did. Pansy walked in and turned her nose up at Hermione which was the first person she saw. Hermione didn't even know that Pansy was with them. She then saw Blaise and nodded at him and finally her eyes landed on Draco. Extremely close to Hermione, her legs still on his lap and he was still drawing patterns on her feet. She took no notice of that and smiled at Draco.

"Drakie! I've been looking for you everywhere." Pansy said and sat down in the other armchair.

"Why?" Draco sighed, not really interested but he decided that today he would humour Pansy. Pansy smiled happily and looked as if she was two seconds away from squealing.

"Dumbledore agreed to swapping prefect pairs at the Halloween Ball. You're now going with me! Isn't that great?" Pansy squealed delightedly. Hermione's head snapped up, she was now fully aware of Pansy and what she had just said. She no longer cared about Mr Darcy and Elizabeth (she had been reading Pride and Prejudice). Draco stopped drawing patterns on her foot instead his hand just laid on her foot.

"What? Why?" Hermione said her voice higher than usual because she wasn't thrilled about this.

"Well, _filth_, Weasley and I complained to Dumbledore about going with one another and some of my girlfriends complained with us so Dumbledore decided it was best to swap dates. I was adamant that I go with Draco and Ron was adamant that he go with you." Pansy snapped. Draco growled at her horrid nickname for his girlfriend.

"Don't call Hermione filth. Just call her Granger. I don't want to go with you Pansy, I was happy going with Hermione." Draco retorted. Pansy's eyes widened and got slightly teary.

"But Drakie why would you want to be seen with _her _and not _me?" _Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Pansy was beginning to reach the end of Draco's patience.

"Because I actually _like _Hermione, whereas I don't like you." Draco then stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. "Come on, we need to see Dumbledore." She nodded and took his hand and he pulled her up. Draco looked at Blaise and he nodded. Together the three of them left the common room. Left Pansy feeling hurt and outraged. _That bitch is _not _going with _my _Drakie__. _Pansy thought, then smirked. _Not if I can help it._

* * *

~Outside Dumbledore's office~

Draco knocked two rapid knocks on the Headmaster's door and waited for a few seconds until he heard the familiar voice telling them to enter. He did so, Hermione and Blaise in tow. Dumbledore looked up from his desk and nodded to them. He pointed to the chairs in the middle of the room, indicating them to sit. They obliged.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger I wondered if I would be seeing you tonight. Though you Mr Zabini, I had not anticipated." Dumbledore said and got up and sat in the other chair which was unoccupied where the three of them were sitting.

"I'm just here for moral support, sir." Blaise said, politely.

"That is good of you." Dumbledore commented and Blaise shrugged. Then Dumbledore turned to face Hermione and Draco. "Would I be right in assuming that you are not entirely pleased about the new pairings?" Hermione and Draco nodded and Hermione elaborated.

"Well it's just that Draco and I are best friends now, sir, which I'm sure you've noticed so we were quite happy going with one another. Ron and I aren't really in speaking terms, rather in argument terms and Draco isn't particularly fond of Pansy. Also you had said that you wanted us to go together to promote unity, well Ron and I and Pansy and Draco are in the same house so it isn't really promoting unity anymore is it, sir?" Hermione explained, politely. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"A simple 'We're not happy with the new arrangements' would have sufficed, dear child. I understand your argument and I would like nothing more than to allow you and Mr Malfoy to once again be able to accompany one another to the Ball to promote unity but I simply cannot. Miss Parkinson, Mr Weasley and a few of Miss Parkinson's friends complained that I was not giving them freedom to choose their dates. There was a majority of them so I had to agree to let them go with you. I'm sorry but it's out of my hands." Dumbledore explained and got up and walked back to his desk.

"I don't mean to disrespect you, sir, but I think that it isn't really out of your hands. After all you're the Headmaster, Pansy and Weasley should be listening and taking orders from you and not the other way round. It's not every day you get a Slytherin and Gryffindor willingly want to go with one another. If Draco and Hermione go together then it will really promote your unity, show that it's okay and good for the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's to be friends with one another." Blaise said, standing up for his best mates.

"A valid and well thought out point, Mr Zabini. I will take what you said into consideration. However do you not think that if Miss Parkinson and Mr Weasley get all of their friends to complain that the majority of this school will not be happy?" Dumbledore said reasonably.

"It shouldn't matter if the whole school complains. You're the Headmaster what you say goes. Besides no-one beside Weasley and Pansy really cares, they're just complaining to support their friends. They don't really care one way or another, I suppose most of them just want Pansy's whining to end." Draco said, this time he was the one reasoning with Dumbledore.

"Another valid point which will also be taken into consideration." Just then someone knocked on the door and Dumbledore told them to come in. The door opened and in came a few more students. Harry, Ginny, Cho, Cedric, Luna, Hannah Abbott and Michael Corner. Hermione was surprised to see them there and wondered what they were doing.

"Ah, Harry, Miss Weasley, Miss Chang, Mr Diggory, Miss Lovegood, Miss Abbott, Mr Corner, welcome. Is there something I can help you with? Or are you also not satisfied with the pairings?" Dumbledore greeted them, happily.

"We came up with a solution to the pairing problem, sir." Harry said, clearly the spokesmen of the group. Wasn't he always? Harry was just a natural leader. A good one too.

"Oh? Well please share it with me? It might just be the answer to all my problems." Dumbledore said, cheerfully.

"Well, everyone's complaining about the pairs so why not just let them go with who they want? You won't have to worry about unity because most of them had already been planning to go with someone in a different house. Malfoy and Hermione wanted to go with one another. Luna and Neville, Cho and Cedric. I'm not sure who Hannah and Michael were going to go with but I'm sure it's someone whose not in their own house. Also Blaise and Lavender are going together and they're not even prefects so it is possible for the students to 'unite' and go with each other. All the pairings are doing right now are causing arguments." Harry explained. Dumbledore smiled at the end, a twinkle in his eye and nodded.

"Another valid point, taken into consideration and it seems as if you all support Harry's suggestion?" he asked, indicating to Ginny and the others they all nodded. Dumbledore turned to Hermione, Draco and Blaise, questionably and they nodded. Happy with Harry's idea too. "Well then it seems that all of you want to go with whomever you choose. Very well, there are no more pairings, go with whoever you want. Though do take into consideration that going with someone in a different house would be more interesting." They all nodded and took that as a dismissal and left Dumbledore's office. They chatted excitedly on the way back about how Harry's idea had been so successful.

Before they reached the prefects' common room Draco pulled Hermione into an empty classroom, where the blinds were shut. Draco grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She happily let him pull her and automatically her hands wound round his neck and her hands quickly found his hair and dug into it.

Draco ran his lips along her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she opened her mouth happily. Draco ventured his tongue into her mouth and their tongues collided and once again battled for dominance and of course Draco won. They continued to make out for a few more moments until their breathes were literally taken away from one another. Draco rested his forehead on hers but not before he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Guess this means we get to go to the Ball with one another after all, huh?" Draco said, grinning. Hermione smirked at him.

"I don't recall you asking me to the Ball." Hermione said teasingly, Draco grinned at her and gave her a peck on the lips. He then leaned down so his mouth was inches away from her ear.

"Would you go to the Halloween Ball with me, Hermione?" Draco whispered seductively in her ear, she shivered as chills cascaded down her spine. She smiled and moved so that she could lock her chocolate brown eyes with his icy blue ones.

"I would love to." Hermione stated and then went on her tip-toes as he leaned down. Once again they were sealing a fact with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Guess this means Blaise now knows their secret! How is Pansy going to stop Hermione and Draco going together this time? Find out next chapter! Hope you liked this one! Please leave a review telling me what you thought! Thanks :)**

**Until next time – Tilda.**


	13. The Same Thing?

**A/N: Hey guys back again! Now, some of you probably aren't even reading this A/N it's okay I don't mind. But for the those of you that are I need to tell you something today. So tomorrow school is back on and along with it exams, so during the school days (and probably most of the weekend) I won't have time to write much. But don't worry! I've already written, chapter 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 and part of 19 so I'll continue updating once a day but when it gets to chapter 18 that's where the updating will become less frequent probably. I apologise in advance and hope you guys stick with me because in 5 weeks' time it's summer holidays for like 2 months so it will be back to frequent updating! Anyway, thanks for actually bothering to read this, love you all so please continue…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius who owns Harry Potter, I'm just the girl who owns the title of this story and the title of the story chapters and the plot!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: heyheyalexak66 for reviewing :D**

**THANK YOU: cassiesparrow for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: perfectmess for putting me on story alert :) AND for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: JAX001993 for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: omega alph gamma for reviewing twice! :D AND for giving me the advice :)  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: arururur for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: Danyelle616TWI for putting me on favourite story :)**

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and alerts and favourites! It seriously does mean a lot to me so thanks again and Draco will give you a big hug now ;) We're on 52 reviews! That's immense, think we can ever get to 100? That's my goal ;D anyway ENJOY!...**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 13: The Same Thing? **

**Info you need to know: **"Talking". _Thinking._

* * *

~14 days later, 21st October 2012. The day of the Halloween Ball~

The whole school was buzzing for what was to happen later. The Halloween Ball. It was a Saturday so the students thankfully could relax in the day until it was time to get ready. Everyone except the Prefects and Heads'. They were organising everything and had to make last minute adjustion. Which was what they were currently doing. Hermione took it upon herself to make a check list and currently she was walking around The Great Hall, checking things off her list as she went.

"Lights, check. Speakers, check. Food and Drink, check." She muttered under her breathe, at the last one she paused and went back to the long food table at the back and picked up the spoon in the blood red punch and poured some into a cup. She warily took a sip. "Not spiked, check."

"It might not be spiked now, but I guarantee later it will be." A voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around to face Draco. He smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Then I guess I'll have to check it again later." Hermione said reasonably and began to move on to the next thing on her list. Decorations. Draco followed her. Hermione took no notice of him, instead continued on with her job. After a few minutes though, Hermione began to feel uncomfortable. She could feel his gaze on her, his eyes boring into her. Hermione suddenly swung around and put her arms across her chest. "Can I help you with something, Draco?" Hermione asked, she was in her work mode. A working Hermione was a serious one. Draco just grinned and shook his head. She nodded and carried on with her checking but Draco still followed her, still kept his gaze on her.

"Stop looking at me." Hermione muttered after a few minutes. Draco chuckled, darkly.

"Is there a reason I can't look at the prettiest girl in the world?" Draco said, Hermione looked up at him and he smiled down at her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she looked down again.

"You're making me uncomfortable." Hermione stated when she felt her cheeks go back to the normal temperature. Draco just chuckled and she pushed him playfully. Draco continued to follow Hermione around and she felt slightly more comfortable with it. Neither of them noticed the sour person sitting in the corner watching them, glaring at them with eyes that could kill.

The person in the corner was Ron. He still felt something was going on between his Hermione and Malfoy, especially since they were always with each other. Usually flirting and he had seen Malfoy go up to her room countless times. Including the day were people went to Hogsmeade to get costumes. He wasn't sure why he had seen Malfoy go up to her room and neither of them returning for a few minutes but he was determined to get answers. He just didn't know how at the moment. He felt a presence next to him and heard someone sit down but he took no notice. He was lost in his thoughts about Hermione and Malfoy. About what they were and if they were anything how he could stop it.

"Looks like we're on the same page for once, Weasel." A voice said next to him. Ron turned to glare at the beautiful Slytherin Princess. Pansy just blinked at him and looked at him with a 'Seriously?' gaze, he continued to glare. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What do you mean, Parkinson?" Ron snapped. He and Pansy weren't friends. They never were and he never wanted them to be. He didn't want to be on the same page as Pansy. It meant that either she was turning nice or he was turning horrid. The latter seemed more believable. Even if Ron didn't want to believe it.

"Well we're both not happy about how… close, Granger and Drakie have become. It's obvious there's something their hiding from us. My Drakie doesn't flirt with girls, he _charms_ them. Not acts like a goofy idiot. I'm sure Granger, doesn't flirt either. She doesn't seem the type to know how." Pansy whispered in his ear. Making sure to use Granger instead of her nickname. She was pretty sure Ron wasn't going to be happy about that.

"Don't insult, Hermione." Ron hissed. Pansy looked away and rolled her eyes and then smiled sweetly at him. She stroked her hand along his shoulders and Ron tensed at her casual touch.

"We both want one of them gone. You want Draco gone, I want Granger gone. I'm sure if we work together we can accomplish that. Whatever Draco and Granger have, they shouldn't. Draco is meant to be with me, a pureblood. Granger's getting herself in danger if she gets too close to Draco, his father will be after her. Maybe even The Dark Lord, too." Pansy said, continued to talk quietly into his ear, so only he could hear. Maybe, to also attract him with her own 'charms'. But it was Ron, the only girl he had his eyes on was Hermione.

He looked over to Hermione who was with Malfoy. Still. Ron's fist clenched when he saw them flirting. Malfoy had grabbed her check list and Hermione was trying to get it off him, her eyebrows furrowed as if she was annoyed. But she couldn't keep the smile off her face, even though she was trying. Ron felt the low grumble erupt from his throat as he growled at them. He didn't like seeing Hermione, _his _Hermione so close to Malfoy. Malfoy the guy he loathed, the guy who had treated him and his friends like nothing but crap for the past seven years. His friends were stupid to trust him, but Ron wasn't.

"I'm in." Ron whispered to Pansy, not tearing his eyes away from Hermione and Malfoy. "What do you have in mind?" Pansy smirked, she thought she might have had to do some more persuading than that but she supposed Draco and Granger had helped in their own little way. Pansy slinked her arm through Ron's and walked away from him. Talking in murmurs of Pansy's plans. Not so nice plans.

Hermione went on her tip-toes still trying to get the check list off her stupid boyfriend. She was smiling though, it was kind of fun. Hermione shook her head of those thoughts, she was working she wasn't supposed to be having fun. _Stupid, Draco and his damn sexiness and playfulness distracting me from my work. I never had this problem with Ron._Hermione thought to herself, though she wasn't really mad. Thinking of Ron she stopped reaching for her check list when she saw in the corner of her eye, Pansy walk off with Ron. She stopped smiling and frowned instead, bewildered. Draco saw the change and titled his head, questionably. Wondering why she had suddenly changed moods.

"'Mione? You alright?" Draco asked, softly. Hermione had been staring after Ron and Pansy but snapped out of it when she heard his concerned voice. She looked up at him and smiled and nodded.

"Fine. Just saw Ron and Pansy walk off together, wasn't something I thought I would ever see." Hermione said, Draco frowned at that and looked in the direction Hermione was looking. He of course couldn't see Ron or Pansy because they had walked away. "I'm glad if they're getting along, but really, couldn't they have done it when they weren't given jobs to do?" Hermione said, shaking her head. Draco smiled at that, typical Hermione.

"They probably weren't even doing their jobs in the first place." Draco said and followed Hermione again. She nodded, agreeing then smirked as she snatched back her check list. Draco pouted at that.

"Hey, no fair I let my guard down!" Draco protested. Hermione just smirked, one she got from him. He smiled at that, his smirk on Hermione looked sexy. He wondered if he looked sexy when he was smirking. He concluded that he always looked sexy, this was Draco after all.

"Draco Malfoy never lets his guard down!" Hermione teased and started to go back to her job.

"Maybe, except I let my guard down with a few certain people that I care about a lot and trust. There used to be only one person I let my guard down with, now there's two." Hermione smiled at that. She knew what he was getting that. But also knew that her boyfriend didn't share feelings very well, much like Blaise.

"Hmm, let me guess. Blaise and Pansy?" She asked, jokingly. He raised his eyebrow at that and gave her a 'seriously?' look. Hermione just giggled.

"Well, you're right on one of them at least. Blaise is one of the two." He said and stepped closer to her, she had to crane her neck so she could look at him. Seeing as he was taller than her.

"Oh? So if Pansy isn't the other one then who is?" Hermione said, playfully. All thoughts of working forgotten. Draco tend to do that to her. Make her forget about all things except him.

"You." Draco whispered and leaned down till their lips were inches apart. They both wanted to close the gap but knew that they shouldn't. They were still in public and they shouldn't even be this close. They jumped apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see a smirking Blaise with his eyebrow raised and arms crossed over his chest.

"Am I interrupting?" Blaise asked, amusedly. Draco glared at his best friend, Hermione blushed and shook her head.

"Not at all." Hermione said and started to go back to work. Before she went out of ear shot of two of her important guys (Harry being the other one) she turned around. "Thank you, though Blaise. We needed that." Blaise just continued to smirk but he nodded.

"Anytime." He replied, she nodded and walked fully away. Draco sighed as he watched her go, Blaise chuckled.

"I thought you guys were lying low?" Blaise asked, still amused.

"We are. Just sometimes I wish we weren't." Draco muttered.

"I get it; you want to be able to show her your feelings even when you're in public." Blaise said knowingly, Draco sighed but nodded. "But I'm not sorry that I interrupted when I did, 'cause if anyone else saw you then you'd be in shit loads of trouble. Even if you didn't end up kissing. I know you want to be able to touch her and kiss her anytime you want, Draco but just remember if you do then that might just be putting you in danger. Even if your dad just comes after you Hermione won't let you go through that alone. She's too stubborn when it comes to her friends to stay out of danger. If it comes to a fight she'll stay by your side, even if it kills her." Blaise said, wisely.

"I hate it when you go all wisdom like on me. As much as I want it all to be a bucket load of crap, you're right. I am trying to be careful, just sometimes it's hard." Blaise grinned at that.

"Hey, I never tell you a bucket load of crap. I'm always right." Blaise exclaimed, Draco rolled his eyes at that.

"Sure, whatever. Oh wise Blaise. Please enlighten me with your infinite knowledge." Draco said sarcastically.

"I said I was always right, not that I knew everything." Blaise said dryly.

"Isn't always being right and having infinite knowledge the same thing?" Draco asked, kind of confused now. Blaise shrugged.

"Fuck if I know. I'm always right when it comes to you, not other shit." Blaise said, Draco shook his head at his best friend but he was grinning.

"You're an ass." Draco stated, grinning. Blaise grinned back.

"I love you too, buddy." Blaise said, Draco rolled his eyes.

"I said you're an ass not I love you, dick." Draco said, starting to walk away.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Blaise said, mocking him from a few moments ago.

"Dick." Draco said, still walking away.

"Love you too, sweetie." Blaise called after him, earning weird looks from a few of his fellow students, he just winked at them. Draco didn't turn around whilst he gave his best friend the middle finger, just kept on walking as he did so. Blaise chuckled. Knowing he had reassured his best friend.

He decided seeing as he wasn't actually doing anything that he would head back to his room. He walked out of the room, making sure not to go near exit where Hermione was nearby. Knowing that she would find him something to do. Blaise escaped unnoticeably and headed back to his room, humming quietly to himself. He wasn't really paying any attention to his surroundings but his head snapped up when he heard familiar voices talking quietly. He couldn't quite put the voices to names or faces though.

He stopped humming and walking and stood still, concentrating on the faint voices. He decided that it was just a little further up and too the right. Quietly he walked further and then turned to his right. Sure enough there was a door, slightly ajar. Blaise frowned wondering who it was. He quietly walked to the door and opened it slightly more so he could peek in. He made sure he didn't gasp when he saw the familiar backs of Ron and Pansy in the room. Talking quietly.

He was close enough now to hear though. So he did what he pretty much all Slytherin's did. Eavesdropped.

"You understand the plan?" Pansy asked, Ron. Ron nodded.

"It's not that hard. I distract Hermione, Ginny and the other girls in your dorm while you go in and ruin Hermione's dress so she can't go to the Ball with Draco. What's not to understand?" Ron said, monotonously. Blaise raised his eyebrow at that. Weasley was working with Pansy? Now that wasn't something he ever thought would be possible. He figured their mutual hatred of Draco and Hermione being close brought them together. Not good.

"Good, just make sure you don't screw up. If I get caught because of you then I'm taking you down with me." Pansy threatened. Blaise couldn't see it but Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm quaking in my boots, Parkinson." Ron said sarcastically.

"I mean it, Weasel. I hate Granger as much as you hate Draco. There is nothing that I won't do to keep my Draco away from her. Just as I'm sure that there's nothing you wouldn't do to keep Granger away from Draco. We have that in common, so don't screw up." Ron got up then and Blaise got ready to leg it.

"I'm not going to screw up. Make sure you don't either, Parkinson. Later." Ron said. Blaise didn't stick around to find out if there was anymore. He legged it and when he was sure he was far enough away he stopped. He thought back over what he had just overheard. Only two words could show how much Pansy and Ron teaming together was bad:

"Oh shit."

* * *

**A/N: So Blaise has discovered Pansy's and Ron's 'evil' little plan, is he gonna stop them or will Pansy get her way? Find out next chapter! Please review telling me what you thought, but most importantly I hope you liked it! **

**Until next time – Tilda**


	14. Her Dress

**A/N: Morning all. So I'm going to school in a few minutes, but I just needed to update for you guys first! So please R&R but more importantly… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: babelicious1 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: Kimm Possible for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: Zahriah for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: aminadawn for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: britbeing18 for putting me on favourite author :) AND for putting me on author alert :) AND for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: Beautiful-Liar13 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexinees-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: jackieforever for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: Bookaddict111398 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: FallenTorment for putting me on favourite story :) AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing :D! five times! AND for the good luck :) P.S. welcome back :)**

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and putting me on alerts and favourites. Love you all so enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 14: Her Dress**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking."

* * *

"Oh shit." Blaise said when he realised how bad it was for Pansy and Ron to be working together. Right now both of them were pretty insane. Scratch that Pansy was always insane but Ron right now was insane and unstable. If he teamed up with Pansy and her insanity who knows what the hell they will do? Well at least Blaise knew what they were up to right now.

He regained his breathe from running so fast and then walked quickly to Draco, hoping he was in the prefect common room or that Pansy and Ron didn't get there first. He got there a few minutes later and the portrait looked normal, he assumed that the House animals would look upset if Pansy was damaging one of their houses properties. Though he couldn't be sure, he muttered the password and the animals looked at him sceptically.

"What? I'm not a prefect but I've been here before and you've had no problems!" Blaise exclaimed, not in the mood for a chat at the moment.

"You were with other prefectsss." The snake hissed, but once again not menacingly it was just how he sounded.

"So, surely that explains why I know the password? I heard it from them!" Blaise said, really wanting to get in right now. For all he knew Pansy could be ripping Hermione's dress apart right now.

"Non-prefectsss aren't sssupposssed to enter unlesss accompanied with a prefect." The snake again hissed. Blaise sighed.

"But it's important! Two of your prefects are plotting to destroy another prefects night by ruining her dress!" Blaise cried. The portraits looked astonished at that.

"But we are here to show unity, show that inside the prefects are united." The Lion said, in a bold gruff voice.

"Yeah well right now they aren't, they're plotting against one another out of jealousy. If you can't let me in please just tell me if anyone came here before me?" Blaise pleaded. The portrait animals sighed.

"I suppose seeing as you seem so desperate, we should humour him my friends." The badger said, just like a Hufflepuff always wanting to help others. Blaise smiled at the badger.

"Thank you." The badger nodded. The others looked unsure but the badger had decided and was stubborn to seeing things through. Blaise was reminded of Hermione right then. She really did have a bit of every house in her.

"The ginger boy, Weasley I think came in here. Shortly after the brown hair girl from Slytherin entered. Does that help you, boy?" The badger said and asked. Blaise nodded.

"Yes, thank you very much." Blaise said. Then started to walk away but not before he heard the badger call after him.

"Not at all. You have a good heart I can tell. Still we sadly cannot let you enter unless accompanied by a prefect. So hurry to your friends, if you want to help them as much as you claim." Blaise said another thank you and sprinted away from them and back to The Great Hall. He bumped into something hard and solid along the way. He stumbled backwards and looked up to what the thing was that he had collided into. Once again Blaise was left saying just two words, the same words he had said earlier.

"Oh shit." Then he was knocked out.

* * *

~The Great Hall~

Hermione was about to go back to the prefect room, she had just sent the others away saying that everything was ready. She turned around to make sure she couldn't spot anything out of place but was satisfied when she saw everything was where it was supposed to be. She sighed happily then picked up her bag and started to head back to the prefect common room.

When Hermione got there she frowned, the place seemed distraught. She placed her bag down on the floor and walked over to where most of them were crowded. She gasped when she saw Blaise passed out on the sofa. Hermione knelt down next to him, where Lavender was also kneeling holding his hand. Draco was at the back of the sofa, looking down worriedly at his best mate. Ginny and Harry were close by, looking just as worried as the rest. Ron was there too but he stood far away from Blaise, though he looked stunned. Almost guilty, Hermione frowned at that but let it go. Right now Blaise was more important.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, wondering who would do this to Blaise and more importantly why? Blaise may be Slytherin but he was a good guy. Despite what people said. Lavender looked at him sadly and shrugged.

"I don't know. I found him a little ways away from The Great Hall. I asked around and people said he was helping you in there so I came to say hi to him and you guys. Help out if you wanted but I found him just lying on the floor. I then found Harry and Ginny and they helped me bring him here." Lavender said, sounding if she was trying not to cry. Hermione looked at her and could see the unshed tears. Lavender and Blaise had grown really close, as close as Draco and Hermione. Hermione took Lavender's hand (the one that wasn't holding Blaise's) and squeezed it reassuringly. Lavender looked at her and Hermione gave her a small reassuring smile. Lavender smiled weakly back.

"He's fine, Lav. Just unconscious but you already knew that. If you didn't you would've brought him to Madame Pomfrey. So don't worry Blaise will come around soon." Hermione said, reassuringly. Lavender nodded and then looked back at Blaise and smiled softly. "In the meantime just keep an eye on him. I have to speak to Draco. Find me when he wakes up, please?" Lavender nodded and Hermione got up. She looked at Draco; he looked back at Blaise then nodded to her and followed her out of the common room.

Hermione let the door close and then turned to Draco, he looked worried and kept on looking back to the common room. Back to where his best friend was randomly lying unconscious. Hermione's eyes softened and she stepped closer to him and gently titled his head to look at her. She tip-toed up and he leaned down and she gently gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He rested his head on her shoulders.

"He's fine, Draco. You know he is so stop worrying." Hermione whispered to him, she felt rather than saw him nod.

"I know but still he was obviously attacked. There's a lump on this head. I just want to know who did this and why the hell they did." Draco said and tightened his grip on her slightly at the end. Hermione rubbed his back soothingly, ignoring his tight grip, it didn't hurt after all. He may of tightened it but he still held her gently.

"I think I might be able to help with the attacker thing." Hermione said softly, Draco pulled away from her slightly so they were face to face with one another but Draco kept his arms around her waist.

"How so?" He asked, his head titled to the side questionably and adorably.

"In there, Ron was looking stunned, almost guilty. He might not have been the one but he definitely knows something." Draco's grip tightened again and Hermione winced slightly he noticed that and loosened his grip, looking at her apologetically. She shook her head and smiled, telling him he was forgiven.

"Sorry. But I'm going to kill him soon. He keeps hurting the people I care about. First you now Blaise, who the hell does he think he is?" Draco said angrily.

"He's confused, Draco. I don't think he knows right from wrong anymore. Please don't do anything stupid, don't hurt Ron because in the end you'll get in trouble and I'll just feel guilty because I didn't stop you or warn you or-" she was babbling and Draco thought it was cute but at the same time he wanted her to stop, so he made sure she did by gently placing his lips against hers. She immediately stopped and kissed him back. It wasn't a snog, just a simple, sweet kiss and Hermione was more than happy with that. Draco pulled away after a few more moments and smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I like the way you tell me to shut up. Feel free to do it anytime I babble." Draco chuckled and Hermione was glad she was making him feel better.

"Will do. Now, let's go back in. We can ask Blaise if he remembers anything and then question Weasley later." Draco said, knowing that's what Hermione wanted. Hermione smiled up at him and tip-toed to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Draco." He nodded, showing her that she was welcome. They stepped out of one another's embrace and headed back into the common room. Just as they did Blaise started to come out of his slumber. He sat up and rubbed the sore spot on his head. He opened his eyes and saw Lavender first, looking at him worriedly. Thankfully he remembered what happened and figured she had found him unconscious. He smirked down at her and she flung herself around him, he chuckled but happily hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too, Lav." Blaise said and Lavender giggled.

"I'm glad you're okay." She whispered into his ear.

"Of course I am. Not much can take down a Zabini." Blaise stated. Draco stepped around the others then so he was back in his spot behind the sofa.

"Dude, you were down and out cold." Draco pointed out, but he grinned down at his friend. Blaise let go of Lavender and grinned up at Draco.

"Point, but you knew what I meant." Blaise said.

"Don't I always?" Draco replied.

"True." Blaise said then spotted Hermione. Instantly at the sight of her he remembered why he had been knocked out. He hoped he wasn't too late. "Hermione, check your Halloween dress." Blaise said, Hermione frowned wondering where that was coming from all of a sudden.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Just do it." Blaise locked eyes with her and she could tell he was being serious. "Trust me." She nodded and went up to her room. She went towards her bed and gasped when she saw what she did. Her Devil costume had been ripped and torn to shreds. Something inside Hermione burst and she screamed, letting out all her sadness and anger.

Downstairs in the common room, everyone heard Hermione scream. They looked at one another before, Ginny, Harry, Lavender, Blaise and Draco leaped up and headed up to the girls' room. Ginny and Lavender went in first telling the boys to wait and they did. Ginny and Lavender saw Hermione kneeling on the floor, her shoulders shaking up and down. She was crying. They saw she was holding something red, a piece of fabric by the looks of things. Then they saw the rest of the dress spewed out on Hermione's bed in pieces. Ginny kneeled down next to her and put her arms on her shoulders. Hermione looked up at her friend, her eyes puffy and red from her crying outburst. Ginny pulled her into a hug.

Lavender stood there shocked. Then she went outside of the room, knowing it was best to leave Hermione to Ginny right now. The boys were still waiting, all looking worried. Lavender saw Blaise and dug her head into his chest. They frowned, not sure what was wrong but Blaise wrapped his arms around her anyway.

"Lav, what's going on in there?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"You were right to ask Hermione to check on her costume." Lavender said into his chest, it became muffled but they could still understand it.

"Why? What happened to it?" Harry asked, but he could tell where this was leading. They all could.

"Someone ripped and tore it apart. It's in pieces." Lavender said sadly. She then took her head away from Blaise's chest to look up at Draco. "I could tell she was nervous about wearing the dress, it wasn't very Hermione. But I could see that she was excited too, to see how you would react. We all were. I suppose we could fix it with magic but it's the fact that someone would do that to Hermione which has made us sad. Ruining a girl's dress which was bought for a specific event is like a threat to us. Don't ask why it just is. Ginny will calm her down though." Lavender explained. Even though Draco hadn't done anything he felt immensely guilty knowing his girl was hurting on the other side of the door. But he knew it was best to leave her with Ginny for now.

They all went back downstairs to wait for Hermione. Ron was still there, lurking in the corner. Draco threw him a glare but didn't say anything. He would later though. A little while later Ginny and Hermione emerged from their room. Hermione looked upset but like she was dealing with it. Draco could tell she had been crying though and he felt another stab of guilt.

"Blaise, how'd you know something had happened to my dress?" Hermione asked, quietly. When she sat down on the free seat on the sofa, in between Harry and Ginny.

"I knew someone was planning to ruin it, I overheard the plan to do it and I was trying to warn you about it but then as you know came into a bit of a bump." Blaise said.

"Who was the person that ruined my dress? But more importantly who was the person that knocked you unconscious?" Hermione asked. Blaise sighed, he wasn't one who liked to tell tale on people he wasn't actually going to tell Hermione that Pansy was ruining her dress. Just stop Pansy from doing so. He sighed, he figured that today he _had _to be a tell-tale.

"It was…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry couldn't resist a good old cliffhanger :) Anyway you guys know half of what he's going to say, you know Pansy ruined the dress and I'm pretty sure it's obvious who was the person that knocked Blaise unconscious, but in case your not sure that question is answered next time! Hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review telling me you thoughts, thanks :)**

**Until next time – Tilda.**

**P.S sorry for the lame title and if there are any mistakes I'm kinda in a rush this morning I'll look over it later! **


	15. Slytherin Charm

**A/N: Good Morning Sunshine, the Earth says hello! :D anyway back to HP world hehe, so I hope you guys like this chapter, once again I'm about to go to school and I've got exam thingys later today so wish me luck! Please R&R but more importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter I don't. If I did then Draco would be with Hermione… or me ;)**

* * *

**THANK YOU: omega alpha gamma for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: latinadecorazon for putting me on story alert :)**

**Once again thank you all so much, I really love you guys! So I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 15: Slytherin Charm.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking."

* * *

"It was Pansy who planned on ruining your dress, Hermione." Blaise said, answering at least one of her questions. He hoped that Hermione wouldn't notice that he didn't answer the latter question. But of course she noticed, she was Hermione after all.

"And the person who knocked you unconscious? I assume that wasn't Pansy." Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Blaise didn't say anything for a few moments; Hermione sighed and leaned toward him slightly in her seat. "Look Blaise I know you don't like to be the tell-tale but right now you have to be. I have a theory on whom it was and if you don't prove me right or wrong then I'm going to assume I'm right and I'll be the tell-tale to Dumbledore." Blaise gulped. He didn't want to rat out the guy who made him unconscious, knowing that it would upset Hermione.

"Why tell Dumbledore what's done is done." Blaise said, trying to avoid the topic. Hermione could sense that and sighed and sat back in her seat.

"I'm not going to tell Dumbledore, I just thought it would help you spill. Clearly it didn't work. You don't have to spill though. I know it was Ron." There were gasps from around Hermione but she ignored them and focused only on Blaise. To see his reaction, his eyes widened surprised and she could tell she was right. She smiled weakly.

Everyone turned around to face Ron in the corner. Draco looked as if he was about ready to kill him and Hermione figured he was. Hermione got up and placed a soothing hand on Draco's shoulder. He was surprised at his touch and looked down at her. She shook her head and sighed but nodded. Then she turned to Ron and placed her arms across her chest.

"I can understand the things you say to me and the things you said in our last argument, heck I don't really blame you for what you say. But what I _don't _understand is why you would hurt one of my best friends and then agree to _help_ Pansy hurt me by ruining my dress. I know it may seem pathetic to be so upset about a dress and heck I could fix it with magic but I'm not upset about the dress being ruined. I'm upset because I knew that you were the one to help Pansy do that to my dress. Kind of like you did it yourself. Why Ron? Why do you insist on being such a dick?" Hermione said, hurt. Ron had been an important person to her for the past seven years, an important friend and at one point she tried to be in love with him even though she knew she couldn't. She tried because she loved him enough to want to make him happy. Now she wasn't sure he had deserved it, seeing as he was acting so horribly to her.

"Hermione, I- can't we talk somewhere more privately?" Ron asked, Hermione felt anger flood through her.

"No, whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of everyone else. After all the people here are the people I care most about, whatever you say I'll repeat word for word to them later." Hermione snapped.

"Why do we always have to have an audience when we talk?" Ron snapped back.

"Because you make a scene Ron!" Hermione said, all but yelling. Draco put a hand on the small of her back and she immediately relaxed she took a deep breath and smiled to Draco he nodded and removed his hand. "Honestly I want people around when we talk because I don't know you anymore and that scares me. I don't know how you'll react if I say the one small thing which hurts you. Ron, you scare me." Hermione admitted. Ron looked as if he had been punched in the stomach, hard. He looked hurt, again and Hermione felt a stab of guilt for hurting him. Again. She seemed to do that a lot to him, but he hurt her a lot to. I guess you could call it even.

"'Mione, you know I would never hurt you." Ron said and took a step towards her. She took a step back, into Draco. Draco restrained himself from wrapping his arms around her. Now was not the time. Ron grew angry at that though, the way Hermione was comfortable being so close to Draco and she was so scared of him. Deep down he knew it was his own fault but Ron had been telling himself for so long that it was all Draco's fault that he had come to believe it.

"Why do you trust the most untrustworthy guy in the world over me your best friend?" Ron said, almost yelling.

"Draco's the most trustworthy guy in the world, just like Blaise and like Harry. Like you used to be. Face it Ron _you're the_ most untrustworthy guy in the world and it bothers you. The fact that Draco has changed into a decent, good guy bothers you because all you ever known is Draco is bad, Draco is evil. You don't like change Ron and that's exactly what's happened." Hermione said and took a deep breathe to make sure she didn't shout her next words.

"What I don't like is that you've replaced me for the guy who's just waiting for you to agree to sleep with him and then leave you!" Ron yelled. Stunning everyone into silence. "If you're so sure that he won't do that why is it that every time I accuse him of it he never fucking denies it!" Hermione had to admit he had a point there. Didn't mean that Hermione doubted Draco just because of that though. She trusted Draco and she would be stupid to let Ron come in-between that, in between them. Stupid was something Hermione Granger was not.

"I don't have to deny anything you accuse me of because Hermione knows me. Knows that I would never do what you're accusing me of. When are you going to grow up, Weasley? You're the only one who hasn't." Draco snapped. Ron glared at him. Ron lunged for him and Draco pushed Hermione out of the way. He even managed to do it gently. Hermione fell to the ground with a 'thump' and looked up. Then down when she couldn't see them. Ron had tackled Draco to the ground and was punching him as he laid on top of him.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione shouted, stunning Ron enough to stop him from punching Draco. Hermione pushed Ron off Draco and helped him up then she turned back to Ron. "Enough, Ron. I'm sick and tired of all this stupid fighting. The reason I wanted to unite with Slytherin was because I was sick and tired of the fighting between all of us and Draco. Now I'm sick and tired of you fighting against all of us, it's just you Ron. Yeah, not everyone is happy with the uniting thing but they either don't let it get to them or just ignore it. Why can't you do that?" Hermione said, sadness filling her now.

"I wouldn't care about the uniting thing if it didn't involve Malfoy and you so close, Hermione. I see the way you look at each other, the way you act around each other. There's something going on and I don't like. You're always be mine, Hermione. I love you and I always will so why can't you please try and love me back." Ron said, pouring his emotions out in front of everyone. Right now he was pretending it was only him and Hermione. Hermione took a step towards him.

"Ron, I was never yours. Not really. Sure at one point we were going out but that didn't mean I belonged to you. I don't belong to anyone and I won't until I marry and I'm sorry but I know you're not going to be the one I marry. You _have _to forget your love for me, Ron. Before it destroys any chance we have of being in each other lives. Before it destroys you. You know I love you, Ron but you also know it's not the way you love me. It never was and it never will be. Please can't you stop this fighting with Draco and all of us?" Hermione said, softly. She didn't want to hurt him but she also knew she had to.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't be civil towards Malfoy; I can't pretend that I don't hate him." Ron said, quietly. Ron then looked at Draco, hatred burning in his eyes. "I may have been able to forgive you for the past over time but there is one thing I can never forgive you for. You took Hermione away from me. For that I'll forever hate you." Ron vowed and shoved past Draco and went up to his room and slammed the door. Hermione winced and fell to her knees, everyone jumped up worriedly. But they also didn't dare go near her.

"Hermione? You alright?" Lavender and Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm just… so tired… of the fighting." Hermione said slowly and then she fainted. Before she could do real damage and knock her head, Harry who was the closest caught her.

"Ron's exhausted her. I think he's actually taken all of the fight and spirit out of her." Ginny said sadly and moved the hair away from Hermione's face. Harry had sat down so that Hermione's head laid in his lap. Draco felt a surge of jealously but ignored it. Now was not the time.

"I think I'm to blame too. I'm the one who pushed Weasley to what he is now. If I had stayed away from you guys, kept on being my old hateful, prick, self then Ron wouldn't have gone like this and Hermione wouldn't have been affected like she is now." Draco said, just as sad as Ginny. Blaise sighed and shook his head.

"Look at you guys, stop having a pity party you guys. We could all go around playing the blame game but it's going to get us nowhere, just end up hurting Hermione more. Right now the only thing Hermione needs is her friends. She needs us to try and stop the fighting with Weasley even if he's the one to start it. Which means, Draco no retaliating. No matter what Weasley says just walk away because if you don't then the fight and spirit won't come back to Hermione." Blaise said, in another one of his wisdom speeches. They all looked at him, slightly stunned at how wise and insightful he sounded. He rolled his eyes at them but said nothing more. Mainly because Hermione began to stir.

Five heads bent down to look at her, concern filled in their eyes. Hermione opened her eyes and saw her friends in a circle around her, looking at her worriedly. She sighed and sat up with the help of Harry. She knew what happened, she had fainted because the stress had all just got too much for her. The stress of Ron and the fighting. She got up, not saying anything to anyone and just gloomily went to her room. Ginny and Lavender followed her.

"Hermione? You okay?" Ginny asked, entering her room. Lavender followed and the girls saw Hermione curled up in a ball on her bed. They heard movement behind them and saw Harry coming in.

"'Mione? Come on, don't turn away from us." Harry said and went over to her. He placed an arm on her shoulder but she shrugged it away.

"Leave me alone, Harry." She saw the hurt in his eyes and immediately felt bad. She sighed. "You know I love you guys, you're my best friends but right now I want to be alone, so please just go." She told them. They sighed and nodded then walked back out of the room.

They headed back down to the common room and Draco and Blaise looked up at them, hopefully. They shook their heads and Blaise and Draco sighed, sadly. Blaise clapped his hands together and got up then motioned Draco to follow him. The other three watched as they headed to the staircase that led up to Hermione's room.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Well, her Gryffindor friends couldn't cheer her up. Guess she needs some Slytherin charm." Blaise said and winked at them, they shook their head but let him go. Knowing that when it came to friends, Blaise really knew his stuff. Blaise knocked on the door once but entered anyway, Draco following closely behind. Blaise then conjured up a chair and sat one side of Hermione's bed, Draco followed suit and sat on the other side of her bed.

"Mione? Wakey wake." Blaise said, softly. Hermione had gone into hiding under her covers.

"Go away, Blaise." Came the muffled reply, muffled of course by the duvet. The words of course didn't dishearten Blaise. Nothing much could.

"I'll use force to get you out of under there. Force which Draco wouldn't like then probably punch me. You could avoid Draco abusing me by coming out of there by yourself." Blaise said in a sing-song voice. Hermione sighed but pulled the covers off her head and sat up; she gave Blaise the most coldest and evilest glare she could muster.

"I hate you." she said but he knew she didn't mean it. Blaise grinned at her.

"Now now, no need to be mean. Think of it this way if I wasn't such a nosy bastard then you probably would've suffocated under there." He said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Anytime. Now, I demand you stop being mopey and get your ass out of bed so we can do some magic and fix your dress." Blaise ordered, she raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't feel like going." Blaise looked at her like she was crazy.

"Draco, talk some sense into your girl." Blaise said and got up and jumped on the bed next to Hermione's, which was Ginny's. Hermione glared at him but Draco gently took her head in his hands so she would look at him. Her gaze immediately softened.

"Why don't you want to go? You and Girl Weasley have been excited about this since Dumbledore announced it. So spill and we're not leaving until you do." Hermione sighed and muttered under her breathe about 'boyfriends and best friends ganging up on me, stupid idiots won't stop pestering me'. Blaise and Draco heard it all and grinned.

"That's why you love us. We bug you until you feel better." Blaise said, cheerfully. Hermione glared at him again and he put his hands up as if surrendering.

"I don't feel like going because I've got a dress that has been torn apart and an idiot ex-boyfriend/ex-best friend who is bound to start something and I don't want to be there when he does because I'm sick and tired of handling him." Hermione said, quickly all in one breathe and she gasped afterwards and took a deep breathe.

"Blaise leave us alone." Draco muttered.

"Do I have to?" Blaise asked, excited. Draco rolled his eyes and so did Hermione.

"No, as long as you don't repeat anything you see or hear to anyone." Hermione said sweetly then turned to look at him. Well more like glare at him, but then she smiled sweetly at him. "If you do then you won't be able to say or hear anything anymore, okay?" he gulped and nodded and just sat there quietly. Draco pouted.

"Why does he have to stay?" Draco complained quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because he would bug us about the details if he didn't and I don't want Blaise bugging me more than he is already because I might just do something I regret." She looked at Blaise in the corner of her eye and he gulped, Draco chuckled.

"You're sexy when you're angry." Draco said, quietly. Hoping Blaise wouldn't hear but he did, however he kept his promise and stayed quietly. Mainly because he was frightened of Hermione.

"Thank you and your sexy always." He smirked and winked at that but he just earned an eye roll at that. "Now what did you want to say to me that Blaise couldn't hear?" Draco sighed but climbed on her bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she immediately relaxed, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You're dress can be fixed, Hermione. You look just as beautiful as you would have before it got ruined and as for the idiot ex if he starts something then we'll just walk away. Don't not go to the Ball just because of him, he's a prick and I know you cared for him and sort of still do but don't let him get to you. So you're going to this goddamn Ball and you're going to have an amazing night, okay?" he all but ordered the last bit and she nodded. She looked up at him and he moved his arm to gently cup her head and leaned down to kiss her.

It was a sweet kiss but still passionate, no tongues. Mainly because Blaise was there but also they were happy without them, after all they didn't need their tongues stuck down one another's throat to show how much they cared. Draco's other hand roamed freely down Hermione body and Blaise raised his eyebrow at that. Surprised Hermione wasn't slapping him away. Draco's hand stayed at her butt but he moved her so she was sitting on his lap, not breaking the kiss during any point.

Draco's hand then went back up her and tugged at her hem of her top. She broke the kiss off and shook her head; Draco pouted but didn't push her. She saw that and giggled and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Not while we have company, Draco." She said and Draco turned to glare at Blaise, he raised his eyebrow then, wondering what he had done.

"Why did you let him stay?" Draco asked, gently banging his head against her head board.

"Hey, I wouldn't have minded if you guys went further. Just as long as you wouldn't have minded if I couldn't help but 'accidentally' see something." Blaise said and winked at Hermione, she rolled her eyes at him.

"On second thought I'm glad you stopped when you did. You're not going to accidentally or purposely see anything of Hermione. She's my girl and you've got your own." Draco said and wound his arms around Hermione's waist protectively. She was still sitting on his lap and they were both content with that.

"You mean Lav? She's not my girl." He grinned. "Not yet, anyway."

* * *

**A/N: Love's brewing all around, first with Draco and Hermione and now Blaise and Lavender! Hehe so next chapter is the long awaited Halloween Ball! Hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave me a review with your thoughts! Thanks :)**

**Until next time – Tilda.**


	16. The Halloween Ball & Her Future

**A/N: I'm back again! So before I start the chapter of the Halloween Ball, I'd like to just say HAPPY BIRTHDAY OMEGA ALPH GAMMA for yesterday, thank you for being such an awesome and kind reviewer and for sticking with this story, hope you had a brilliant day. Is there any over birthdays of my reviewers/readers? Coming up or have already been? If there is then Happy Birthday to you too! I hope you have/had a brilliant day too! So I hope you guys like this chapter…. ENJOY**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: zombiesasquash for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: omega alph gamma for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D twice! :D**

**Thanks a lot you guys for all your kindness! This chapter is for you all so enjoy!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 16: The Halloween Ball & Her Future**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking".

* * *

~21st October 2012. Hermione's bedroom. 5.00pm, 2 hours till the Halloween Ball starts ~

Hermione gave Draco a peck on the lips then swung her legs off him and got up. She went to pick up the pieces of her ruined dress, some of them had been on the bed but she had angrily and sadly wiped them off and onto the floor. Draco and Blaise got off the beds and helped Hermione pick up the pieces, she smiled gratefully at them and they smiled back. Once they picked them all up they put them on a pile on Hermione's trunk at the end of her bed.

"Can you go get Gin and Lav for me, please? Then don't come back, I'll see you at the Ball." They nodded, Draco gave her one last kiss and they headed towards the door. "Guys?" the stopped and looked at her, she smiled at them. "Thank you." They smiled and nodded, understanding her gratitude and went to fetch Ginny and Lavender.

A few minutes later Ginny and Lavender came up, Hermione smiled at them apologetically and they smiled back and hugged her. Their silent way of telling her that it was okay and that she was already forgiven. Hermione hugged them back and then they got to work. On fixing the dress then getting ready. They sent the boys' off to find Padma and Parvati and told them not to come into their room and to meet them all at the Ball. They grudgingly agreed and left the common room. A little while later the Patils' joined the girls and they all squealed excitedly as they got to work. First on Hermione's dress.

* * *

~Outside, The Great Hall. 7.00pm~

Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and the Patils' were standing outside The Great Hall, holding hands nervously. They knew the boys were waiting inside for them and they were scared yet excited at the same time. Scared being the main feeling for Hermione. They had fixed her dress and it looked just like it did before the incident.

It was strapless and went just below her butt. It had three black strips going down the front all connected to the top of the dress and in the middle of it was a black ribbon which blended in. At the bottom it was slightly layered and Hermione had brought long black gloves and knee length boots. The dress of course came with devil horns and a thin devil fork. All in all there would have been loads of skin revealed if Hermione hadn't insisted on the long black gloves and boots but the two accessories didn't make her look any less sexy. **(A/N: the links to the outfits is at the end of the chapter)**

Ginny was dressed in her angel costume. It was like Hermione's strapless and ended below her butt but before her knees, it flowed out slightly at the bottom and had three silver stripes going down it from the top and a sliver bow amongst the stripes at the top. It was an angel version of Hermione's Devil dress. It came with white knee length socks and angel wings and a Halo. Ginny had brought some high heels to go with it.

Lavender was wearing her bunny costume and Hermione had to say it wasn't that bad. Hermione might even wear it if she was asked too. It was strapless and was the same length as Hermione's. It also and had three pink stripes from the top going down but there were two bows at the end of two of the stripes instead of Ginny's and Hermione's one at the top. At the bottom of it the dress became fluffy and it of course had white bunny ears which were on Lavender's head. She didn't cover her legs up like Hermione and Ginny, just wore white high heels.

Padma and Parvati were both wearing the same Cat dress. It was also strapless and a little longer than Hermione's and Lavender's. It was all black and fluffy at the top of it and at the bottom of it, with sparkles in the fluff. It game with elbow length fingerless gloves and it attached to the back of it was a fluffy tail. It also came with Cat's ears which were slightly fluffy too. The girls had brought strappy shoes were the straps up their legs and stopped just a little down from the knees. It also came with a studded choker/collar.

All in all they were looking sexy and everyone of them was ready to show their dates/boyfriends. Except Hermione. But she took a deep breathe, Ginny and Lavender squeezed her hands and she smiled at them. Together they walked in to The Great Hall. Heads turned curiously to see who entered The Great Hall and mouths hung open and eyes stared at the beautiful sexy girls which were confidently striding in.

All the boys gave each of them a one over but most of them focused on the Devil girl. Hermione didn't look like herself and the guys often wondered if it was really her. She smiled and winked at a few of the guys like the others did but all the guys were mainly focused on Hermione. She didn't like it but didn't show it, instead she looked around for her date. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and split up. Everyone had spotted their dates except Hermione so she was left alone.

Hermione swayed in the middle of the floor to the music whilst searching for Draco. She couldn't find him and she squealed slightly when she felt someone grope her ass. They were wearing a mask so she couldn't see who it was and she was stuck in-between him and some other person dancing. She was starting to regret wearing this outfit. The guy continued to grope her and she battered him but he took no notice. Then all of a sudden his hands were gone from her and being twisted behind his back. Hermione looked up and saw the angry Draco.

"Please refrain from groping my date." Draco seethed in his ear and let the guy go as he scrambled away. He turned to Hermione then and smirked at her. "After all, that's my job." She rolled her eyes but giggled. Then the couple looked at each other properly.

Hermione smiled as she realised who Draco had come as. Prince Charming. He looked the spitting image of the guy who was Prince Charming in a muggle film Hermione had watched called A Cinderella Story. She thought the actor looked hot but Draco looked like a God. (**A/N: sorry I don't know how to describe Draco's outfit, just imagine he looks like a hot/sexy Prince Charming ;))**

Draco looked down at her and his eyes roamed all over her body. She blushed, the feeling over uncertainty washing over her again. Draco gently placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. Draco smiled down at her and kissed her forehead softly. Thankfully no-one was watching the couple, except for Blaise but he already knew their secret.

"You look amazingly beautiful, Hermione." Draco whispered into her ear, shivers were sent down her spine and she smiled up at him.

"You're not to bad yourself, Prince Charming." He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, care to dance with me, my little Devil?" Draco asked, a slow song had started and Hermione smiled and nodded up at him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and her wrapped his arm around her waist, the two swayed to the music, the only thing they were aware of was each other. They didn't notice that their friends were watching.

Blaise (who had come as a prisoner, he wore his orange jumpsuit so that he showed off his chest, which caught a lot of the girls attention) smirked as he watched his best friends just dancing with one another. Not paying attention to anything else in the room. Blaise was of course with Lavender, his arm hung casually around her shoulder. Harry and Ginny were there too, Harry had come as a pirate and had his arms wrapped around Ginny from behind as she leaned into his chest. The Patils' were off dancing with their boyfriends, Dean and Seamus.

"There really is more to them then they're letting on, isn't there?" Ginny said, when they all noticed Draco and Hermione dancing. Blaise chuckled but shrugged.

"If there is interoggate Hermione tomorrow. Let them enjoy tonight." Blaise said, Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, suscpicious of him but she sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I'll just get her to spill tomorrow." Blaise smiled at that, knowning Hermione had planned to tell them tomorrow anyway. They watched the couple for a few more moments before Ginny and Harry went to join them on the dancefloor. Blaise turned to Lavender and smiled at her.

"Does my little bunny want to dance?" Blaise said, loudly so she could hear him over the music. Lavender giggled and nodded. Blaise grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other and swayed to the music. The three couples laughed and danced with each other. Just enjoying the Halloween Ball and each others company.

Ron who was once again in the corner saw Hermione and Malfoy dancing with one another. Hermione in her dress. He looked her up and down and wished he was the one she had dressed like that for, not supid Malfoy. He saw Pansy by the food table, downing herself in punch which had been spiked. Ron stormed over to her, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She spilled her drink but thankfully not on herself.

"Hermione's here, in her dress dancing with Malfoy! What the fuck Parkison I thought you're little genius plan was supposed to stop Hermione coming to the Ball, or at least with Malfoy!" Ron said angrily. Pansy rolled her eyes at him and put her hands across her chest. She was dressed as a Devil too, she had a red crop top on and a red short, tight skirt which stopped just below her ass. She had heels on and black gloves and red horns and a Devil's Fork. Hermione made a much better Devil and even though nobody said it that was what everyone in the room was thinking. Ron was dressed all in black and had mask on his face, he was supposed to be a theif mainly because he couldn't be bothered with a proper costume.

"Calm down, touchy. Look we ruined her dress, she's a witch she can put it back with magic. I didn't think it would actually stop her from coming, but it was a warning. She knows that it was a warning and to back off from Draco. It's not my fault if she's stupid enough to ignore it." Pansy said, in a bored tone.

"Well if she doesn't except your warning then what's your next plan? Malfoy and Hermione aren't supposed to be together, I'm supposed to be with Hermione and I don't really fucking care but clearly you think Malfoy's supposed to be with you. Right now you're little plan has made the likelihood of those things happen lessen even more!" Ron hissed, so only she could hear but he had to be loud at the same time because of the stupid music.

"When I'm ready for you to be in on the plan, I'll let you know. For now we can just keep them away from each other by dancing with them. I'll dance with Draco you dance with Granger." Pansy reasoned, calmly.

"You mean when you think of a plan you'll let me know. Hurry up and get smart, Parkinson. Our time is running out." Ron snapped and walked away towards Draco and Hermione. Pansy sighed, rolled her eyes downed the rest of her drink and followed in Ron's direction.

Blaise who was dancing with Lavender close by to Harry and Draco saw Ron and Pansy strut over to them. Both looking determined and at only one person in particular. Pansy at Draco and Ron at Hermione. Blaise sighed and shook his head; Lavender noticed and looked up at him, worriedly. He smiled down at her reassuringly.

"Here comes Catwoman with her claws out and The Incredible Dickhead." Blaise said, nodding in the direction of Pansy and Ron. Lavender giggled.

"Don't you mean The Incredible Hulk?" Lavender giggled, Blaise smiled down at her but shook his head.

"No, it's Ron. I mean The Incredible Dickhead." Lavender giggled again and Blaise danced closer to Harry and Ginny so he could whisper in their ears to swap partners with Hermione and Draco. They frowned but obliged knowing that if Blaise was up to something then it was for the good of his friends. Harry asked Hermione to the next dance, she accepted and Draco let her go. Before Pansy could dance with Draco Ginny got there. He was suspicious but danced with her anyway.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Does something have to be going on for me to want to dance with my best friend?" He asked, pretending be hurt. She looked at him apologetically and shook her head, he chuckled. "I'm joking, 'Mione. Truthfully I'm not sure what's going on. Zabini told me and Gin to swap partners with you. He looked serious so we did as we were told." Hermione smiled up at her friend and they continued swaying to the music.

"Harry, it really means a lot to me that you and the others were willing to unite with Slytherin. Thank you." Hermione said sincerely. Harry was surprised at this and smiled down at her.

"You're welcome. I have to admit I don't regret it. Malfoy and Zabini aren't half bad." Hermione giggled at that. Harry, Draco and Blaise were still not properly on first name basis but they were friends. At least they didn't hate each other anymore.

Ron and Pansy were dancing with one another close to Hermione and Harry and Ginny and Draco. They didn't like dancing with one another, far from it but they had to so that they could get to Draco and Hermione at the next song. Blaise kept a close eye on them and he knew the song that was playing and knew it was going to end soon.

"Guess I have to give up dancing with my girl now." Blaise said, quietly. He had explained to Lavender why he had asked Harry and Ginny to swap partners and she was glad he did so. Hermione had become Lavender's best friend during befriending the Slytherin's and she was glad that Blaise was a nice, protective friend.

"_Your_ girl?" Lavender questioned, her heart beating faster. Blaise looked down at her and their eyes locked, he smiled and nodded.

"Afraid so, you're my girl now. Hope you don't mind." Blaise said, smirking. Lavender giggled and leaned up slightly (even in heels Blaise was still taller than her, but only slightly) Blaise closed the gap and they shared a sweet kiss. Lavender beamed when she pulled away from him.

"Nope, I don't mind at all." She said. Blaise nodded and smiled then gave her kiss on the forehead. He looked at Harry and somehow put the message across that he wanted to dance with Hermione. He nodded and Hermione suddenly found herself spinning. Strong arms stopped her from falling over and she looked up to see Blaise. He smirked and winked at her and she just rolled her eyes at him.

Blaise looked over to Lavender and saw that Draco was dancing with her. He had told Lavender (when he was telling her his plan) to tell Draco why Blaise had made everyone stop partners. Blaise wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and she wrapped her's around his neck and they swayed to the music.

"Blaise, what's going on?" Hermione asked, suspicious at him. He chuckled darkly as they continued dancing.

"Nothing really, we're just dancing." Blaise said, vaguely. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and he looked away.

"Blaise, why are we dancing?" Hermione said, slowly.

"I'm your best friend as well as Potter, don't I get a dance?" Blaise said, teasingly. Hermione rolled her eyes but then raised her eyebrow at him.

"You asked Harry to dance with me. Why?" Hermione asked. Blaise sighed and figured it was time to tell the truth.

"I'm just trying to keep you away from possible distraught." Blaise said, truthfully. Just not explaining what the 'possible distraught' was. Hermione's other eyebrow raised and she looked bewildered.

"What is the possible distraught? Or should I ask who is it?" Hermione said, quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Hermione looked around then spotted Ron and Pansy dancing nearby. They weren't looking at one another, instead Ron's eyes were focused on her and Pansy's eyes were focused on Draco. Hermione sighed.

"Understand now?" Blaise said, quietly. Hermione nodded and looked back at him.

"Thanks for trying to look after me. But if they're going to come over here then we won't start anything. If they ask to dance, we'll dance then go our separate ways. It's sweet that you care though. But I can't keep running from Ron. Or Pansy." Blaise nodded, understanding and he could tell the song was about to end.

"You're welcome; I'll always protect my friends, Hermione. From anything and anyone. You know that." Hermione nodded. Blaise then leaned closer to her so he could whisper in his ears. "Speaking of friends, my best mate his giving me daggers so I should give him back to you." Hermione laughed and Blaise spun her just as the song ended. Once again she was caught in strong arms except this time her lips crashed against the person who had caught her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Draco and he wrapped her arms around her waist.

It was another slow song and Draco knew it would be the last for a little while seeing as there had just been loads. When they broke apart from the kiss Draco rested his forehead on hers and they just swayed to the music for a few glorious moments.

"Don't dance with anyone else anymore. I know they're our friends but seriously, it kills me to watch you with other guys." Draco whispered in her ear. He rested his head in her shoulder and she did the same to him. Her heels helped her with the height issue. Hermione giggled.

"I think this will be the last dance for a little while. I think we've both need a little break." Draco chuckled and kissed her shoulder softly. He was surprised no-one had seen them kiss but he supposed they were all too busy looking at their own dates. Even Pansy and Ron hadn't seen it because their view of the couple got blocked when they had kissed.

They stopped dancing, looked at one another then nodded. Pansy and Ron went up to Hermione and Draco, Ron tapped Draco's shoulder and Pansy tapped Hermione's. The couple turned around and looked surprisingly at Ron and Pansy.

"Mind if I cut in?" Pansy asked sweetly, Hermione raised her eyebrow but shook her head. Draco tightened his grip on her and she narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed but loosened his grip and let her go.

"Then you won't mind if I take over his place will you, Hermione?" Ron asked and she smiled weakly at him and shook her head. Pansy wrapped her arms around Draco and Draco reluctantly did the same. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to another part of the dance floor. Hermione looked back at Draco and his eyes followed her.

Ron stopped and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione inwardly sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed silent for a few moments, just swaying to the music. Hermione felt uncomfortable in his arms which was odd. Before she never felt uncomfortable around Ron, just familiar. But she figured a lot has changed now. She had felt comfortable dancing with Harry and Draco, even with Blaise. But dancing with Ron was like Hermione dancing with Blaise and Draco when they still hated one another. Uncomfortable.

"You look great, 'Mione." Ron said, breaking the silence. She faked a smile still not comfortable dancing with him or his compliment.

"Thanks. You look nice." She complimented back lamely. If she would've been honest she would've told him it looked like he had picked out the first thing he could find which was black and thrown it on. She didn't realise that's exactly what he had done.

"I'm sorry that we're always fighting, Hermione. Just something about seeing you and Malfoy together does something to me and it's like I can't control it." Ron said, quietly breaking another awkward silence.

"You should try to control it, Ron. I know you don't want to believe it but Draco is a good person, he really is. I know you are too, it's just you've buried the good side inside of you. I mean teaming up with Pansy to ruin my dress just so I wouldn't go with Draco? That isn't the Ron I knew and loved. That's the new Ron, the one I'm starting to hate." Hermione said, just as quietly.

"I don't want you to hate me, Hermione." Ron said, his head hung down now, ashamed of all he's said and done to her that has made her dislike him.

"Then don't make me do so." Hermione said, the song had ended and she removed her arms from him but he didn't remove his from her. She didn't protest, not yet anyway. "You have to accept Draco, Ron. He's become part of my life now and I don't want to lose that. Loose him. But I don't want to lose you either, you're jealousy of him is making that happen. So maybe distance yourself away from us for a while, think over things which have happened and what you want to happen. When you've figured what that is then talk to me. I hope what you realise you want is the same thing I do." Hermione removed her hands from him and started to let go, put Ron gripped her hands.

"Hermione…" Ron began but Hermione cut him off.

"Goodbye, Ron." Then she walked away from him. Away from the past which Ron carried with him. She saw Draco by the food table and walked to him. Walked to the future which Draco carried with him. Her future. She wasn't sure if Draco wanted to be in her future but she knew that she sure as hell wanted him there. By her side.

* * *

**A/N: so that's the Halloween Ball, there is a bit more of it next chapter too! Links are below this and I'm sorry if they don't work! I hope you guys liked this chapter and aren't disappointed! Please review telling me what you think! Thanks :)**

**Until next time - Tilda**

* * *

**I'm sorry if any of the links don't work, tell me if they don't and I'll try and find another way to show you guys and if I can't you'll just have to imagine it! Here they are:**

**Hermione's Dress: ** www . My fancy dress costumes .co .uk /Adult –Devil –Halloween -Costume- Fancy- Dress .html **(remove the spaces)**

**Ginny's Dress: https:** / / ssl4 . lon . gb . securedata toygrotto merchantmanager / product info . php? Manufacture rs id= 28&products id = 3170 **(remove the spaces)**

**Lavender's Dress:  
** one click hire .hire things .co .nz / photo / image / 5815 / large / LC8086BUNNY . jpg **(remove spaces)**

**The Patils' Dress:** www. completelybonkers . co . uk / index . php? main page = popup image & p1D = 604 **(remove spaces)**

**Draco's Costume**: cdn2. mixrmedia wp – uploads / girlybubble / blog / 2012 / 03 / cinderella –story – prom – scene – outside . jpg **(remove spaces)**

**Draco's Costume from another angle**: www. ordinarydream dc /14 53. jpg **(remove spaces)**


	17. Halloween Ball Part II & Missing

**A/N: Morning everyone! How are you guys today? Hope your all good :) So here's chapter 17, I hope you like it. Please R&R but more importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I sadly do not.**

* * *

**THANK YOU: xxTwilightHSMxx for putting me on story alert :)**

**THANK YOU: britbeing18 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: omega alph gamma for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: FallenTorment for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: HeapsofHorses for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing :D three times! :)  
THANK YOU: almondgirl3 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: monique32 for putting me on favourite story :)**

**Thank you all so much for the nice reviews and putting me on favourite and alerts it really does mean a lot to me so thank you. Enjoy this chapter….**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 17: Halloween Ball Part II & Missing.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking".

* * *

Hermione walked to Draco and he smiled at her and offered her some punch. She shook her head and he grinned then got her some water he knew she wanted. She smiled her thanks and took a sip of the refreshing cool liquid. Draco smiled down at her and shook his head and took his own sip, but of the spiked punch.

"How was your dance with Weasley?" Draco asked after they were done with their drinks and took a seat at the table were Lavender, Ginny, Harry and Blaise were sitting around. Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"Alright, we talked. I told him to keep his distance from us so he could have some time to think and get his head straight." Hermione said and leaned back in her seat. Draco moved closer to her so he could put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him and immediately relaxed.

"Did he agree to that?" Blaise asked, leaning back in his chair and he too hung one arm around his girl, though his was obviously Lavender not Hermione. Ginny and Harry had their hands intertwined under the table on Ginny's lap and Ginny's legs were lying on Harry's lap. Hermione shrugged again.

"I didn't give him time to answer, he said my name and before he could say anything else I told him goodbye." Hermione said, she sounded sad and Draco knew that it was hard for her to really let go of Ron like she had just done. After all, Ron had been a big part of her life for seven years, he knew it wasn't easy for her to suddenly let go of that. Draco squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and she sighed and leaned on his side. It didn't go unnoticed by the other members of the table but they decided (except Blaise seeing as he already knew) that it would be best to ask about it tomorrow. So they ignored it, for now.

"Goodbye? As in you're not going to speak to him anymore?" Ginny asked, quietly. Hermione nodded.

"He needs his space from us, so he doesn't keep on just fighting with us and only thinks about how much he hates Draco. If we stay away from him then he can mull things over in his mind. I just hope it means he'll eventually accept our friendship with Blaise and Draco." Hermione explained. The others weren't sure what would happen to Ron but they nodded. If Hermione wanted them to stay away from Ron then they would. Besides maybe if they kept their space they could go a day without an argument for once.

They just sat and talked for a while, there were loads of upbeat songs and Blaise and Lavender danced to a few of them. Ginny and Harry got up and joined the other two so now it was only Draco and Hermione. They were happy enough with that though, they could talk just the two of them.

Pansy was nearby and she glared at the secret couple. She wondered where her partner in crime had gone and she looked around The Great Hall and found him by the punch. Downing drink after drink, Pansy sighed and shook her head. The idiot was getting drunk. Pansy stormed over to him and swivelled him around like he had done to her earlier. Except she hadn't been drunk. Ron stumbled and almost fell to the floor which he found hilarious.

"Seriously, Weasel? Sober up. We have to think of a new plan." Pansy snapped in his ear. He just laughed at her and stumbled over to the closest seat. Pansy groaned but followed him and sat opposite him.

"What'ss the poiint?" he slurred. "If we break of their friendsshipp all its goingg to causse is them to be angryy at uss." Pansy sighed; obviously Hermione had talked him out of it somehow. She growled quietly and then sat next to Ron so she could whisper seductively in his ear.

"Listen, Weasley. If we don't do anything about their friendship then they'll begin to really like each other. Maybe even go out and if Draco makes Hermione fall for him then that's it for you big guy. Gone forever. Draco will become the man of her life and you'll just turn into the sad, old, forgotten ex-boyfriend. But we can stop all that Weasley, if we make them see they're not right for one another then we'll both be happy. They will too, in the long run." Pansy whispered into his ear, using all her charm that she had. Hopefully it was enough for Ron.

"I sstill rememmberr you're lasst pllan didn't briing themm appart att alll." Ron slurred. Pansy growled quietly so Ron wouldn't hear her then she smiled a sickly sweet smile at him.

"Yes, well if we work together then we can form a plan that will work." Ron sighed but looked at her for a moment then back at Hermione who was laughing at Draco and he was smiling at her.

"Fine. I'm in." Ron said and Pansy smirked once more. Now all they had to do was think of a plan to get rid of Hermione. Ron hadn't realised that Pansy planning on the ruining of Hermione and Draco meant that she was only targeting Hermione. He looked at Pansy smirking evilly and thought to himself: _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

~The Great Hall. 12.00am, 22nd October 2012~

Hermione watched as the last few students left The Great Hall. It was only the prefects left now and they were supposed to tidy up but decided that they would have one last dance. Draco who had been talking to Blaise over by the food table walked to Hermione and held out his hand. She smiled up at him and took his head. He pulled her up and they walked into the middle of the dance floor. Hermione placed her arms around Draco's neck and he placed his arms around her waist. For what was probably at least the tenth time that night they swayed to the music, in their own little world.

"Did you have a good night?" Draco said quietly to her as they swayed. She beamed up at him and nodded.

"Yes, it was amazing. Thank you, Draco." He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You're welcome. Thank you for wearing this dress." Draco said and she giggled. He leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear. "Next time, wear it just for me." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes and Draco smiled and spun her around on the spot. The song was staring to fade and at the last beat Draco dipped her, their eyes locked and Hermione was impressed with his dancing skills, even if she had only gotten a small glimpse of them. Draco smirked at her but refrained from leaning down to kiss her, knowing that people were watching now.

Instead Draco gently lifted her back up but so that her body slid slightly against his. Her slightest of touches sending shivers down Draco and making him have Goosebumps. Hermione reacted the same way. During all of that their eyes never left each other and they just stared at one another, their insides tingling warmly. Draco had to admit (at least to himself) that he had honestly never felt this way before towards a girl. Hermione definitely did something to him that no-one else could. Truthfully, he liked it.

Hermione had to admit too (also just to herself) that when she was with Ron (or any over guy for that matter, i.e Viktor Krum) she never felt like she did now. Nervous and jittery yet confident and excited at the same time. The smallest of touches from Draco seemed to send shivers down her spine and his voice whispering seductively in her ear, even if was just her name, seemed to send Goosebumps all over. No, Ron had definitely not caused Hermione to feel like this before. No-one had. Except Draco. Hermione liked it that way.

Draco was the first to pull away from Hermione. He blinked and he was back to reality, he could feel other people's gazes on him and Hermione and he sighed and reluctantly let go of his girlfriend. She sighed too, even though she knew it had to happen. Didn't mean she liked it though. Draco and Hermione walked side to side back to their friends. Whom had been watching them with curious and suspicious expressions, except for Blaise who smirked knowingly. Hermione inwardly groaned knowing she would have to spill everything to Ginny, Lavender and Harry tomorrow. They said goodnight to their friends but Draco and Hermione left alone with one another.

"Mmm hmm, something's definitely going on between them." Ginny said as they watched Draco and Hermione walk off, not touching but still pretty damn close.

"We'll ask them about it tomorrow. It's late now, Gin. Time to go, preferably to sleep." Harry said tugging on her arm like a little kid did to its mother. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, we can go. See you two tomorrow!" Ginny called her goodbyes as her boyfriend dragged her away. Harry was tired but he still wanted to say goodnight to Ginny. On their own. Blaise chuckled as he watched his other friends walk away together he then looked at Lavender and held his hand out to her. She took it, wondering why he was offering it but not questioning it. She didn't mind after all.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room." Blaise said, Lavender smiled and nodded and Blaise took his girlfriend back to her common room, to bid goodnight.

Hermione and Draco reached their common room and entered it when it was empty. Everyone by now was asleep, save Harry who was saying goodnight to Ginny. Draco walked to Hermione's staircase which led to her room and they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Draco leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss which she happily returned.

"Night, Hermione." Draco said, softly when they broke apart. Hermione smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione replied, he gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead then they both headed their separate ways.

* * *

~ Next morning. 22nd October 2012. 8.00am ~

Draco had slept with a smile on his face last night. The Ball had been a glorious night and Hermione had looked so beautiful and sexy in her little devil dress. Draco woke up to his cover being ripped off him and the cold morning air immediately hit his bare torso, arms and legs. Draco slept in only boxers so was cold pretty much everywhere when the warmth of the duvet was suddenly gone. He groaned and tried to curl up in a ball to get warm.

"What the hell. Give me back my duvet and five more minutes." Draco mumbled, sleepily. Half-awake because it was now so god damn cold but still too tired for his brain to be properly functioning.

"Stop whining, stupid child." Came the menacing reply. Draco's eyes widened at the familiar horrid voice and he was now fully awake. Nothing woke you up more than having your 'dear' father suddenly appear at your school. Draco shot up so he was sitting on his bed. He grabbed his wand on his bed side table and muttered a spell so that jeans were now on him. He left his torso bare not really bothered to dress up for 'dearest daddy'.

"What are you doing here, father?" Draco asked, trying to sound as if he wasn't bitter or scared. Or both. His father, Lucious Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him.

"I've heard some disturbing news about you, which you better hope is just a rumour." He snarled. Draco gulped; he figured he knew where this was going. He hoped that Hermione was with Potter right now and not on her own.

"What is the news, father?" Draco asked, quietly but emotionless. Though inside him he was raging with panic and worry, not for himself. He's faced his father's wrath countless times and could deal with it again but the worry and panic was for something he cared about most in the world. It was for Hermione.

"Apparently, you're going out with the Mudblood Hermione Granger." Lucious hissed. "You better hope for both your sakes, that it is just a rumour." He threatened then grabbed Draco. Pulled him out of the common room (no-one saw them because they had their backs to them and it was only Hannah Abbott downstairs) then continued dragging him until they were out of Hogwarts. Once they were out Lucious apparated far from them and Draco could only hope that his father would concentrate on punishing Draco and stay away from Hermione.

Draco knew that wasn't likely. His father would punish him with the thing that would hurt him most. If Lucious was as smart as he made out to be then he would know the one thing that would hurt Draco right down to the core of his soul. That was hurting Hermione. Draco prayed to Merlin that Lucious didn't realise that and that Hermione stayed with Harry all day or at least not on her own.

* * *

~ Prefect Girl's Bedroom ~

Hermione woke up to being nudged gently. She opened her eyes and saw Ginny's and Lavender's head over hers. She groaned knowing what they had come to ask her but she sat up and stretched. Knowing that she could no longer avoid the subject they were about to talk about.

"Morning, 'Mione." Ginny greeted and Hermione mumbled her 'morning' back still half-asleep, she rubbed her eyes trying to rub the sleepiness out of them. "Quick question, Hermione. What exactly is going on between you and Draco?" Ginny asked no longer being able to wait for the answer.

Hermione sighed, she muttered under her breathe about Draco not being here. She figured he was downstairs knowing exactly why Ginny and Lavender were up here and using the excuse that he couldn't go into the girls' room to avoid whatever reaction Ginny and Lavender were going to have. She muttered 'stupid, coward of a boyfriend' under her breathe and thankfully neither one of them heard.

"Draco and I, we're sort of going out." Hermione mumbled quickly and quietly hoping they wouldn't hear but they did. They squealed delightedly and hugged Hermione. They demanded to know every detail about them and Hermione told them everything from the day they got together to last night.

Hermione's ears practically burst as they squealed again once she was finished telling the story. She was gathered in a group hug once more and she was just glad they weren't mad that she had been keeping it from them for so long, though she had explained that it was dangerous for them to be together. Hermione smiled at her two best girlfriends and was happy that they finally knew.

But Hermione's happiness was short lived when the door burst open and Blaise and Harry stumbled in. Harry looked worried but Blaise looked pale, panic and worry clearly evident in his eyes. The girls turned to see the boys and they stopped hugging and squealing, all happiness suddenly gone. Hermione frowned, worriedly at her two best guy friends.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, quietly. Afraid of the answer.

"Draco's missing."

* * *

**A/N: It's just one problem after another for Draco and Hermione isn't it? If it isn't Ron then it's Draco's insane pureblood father after them! Of course you guys know that Lucious has Draco but any guesses for where he's taken him? So review telling me your thoughts, please. Thanks :) Hope you liked this chappie!**

**Until next time - Tilda**


	18. Dangerous

**A/N: Good Morning dear Potterheads. How are ya? So here's chapter 18 and I hope you guys like it. Please R&R but more importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not I. I only on the title of the story and the chapters and the plot. The rest is the genius known has J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: The Chaminator for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: omega alph gamma for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: MrsEdwardCullen13 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: rainbowlollipops15 for reviewing :D AND for putting me on author alert :) AND for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: Danyelle616TWI for putting me on favourite author :) AND for putting me on story alert :) AND for putting me on author alert :) AND for reviewing :D 2 times! :)  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D oh and it does take place in 7****th**** year but I've pretended that the War never happened so everyone who ever died (including Voldemort) is still alive and that Lucious is not in Azkaban.  
THANK YOU: CrazyGal7 for putting me on story alert :)**

**Seriously guys thank you all so much, you're all so kind. Love you all. So enjoy this chapter!...**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 18: Dangerous**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking".

* * *

"Draco's missing." Blaise said, sounding sad and worried for his best friend. Hermione by now was fully awake. After all there was nothing that could wake Hermione up more than the news of her boyfriend being missing. It was better at waking her up than an alarm clock. Or coffee.

"What? Since when?" Hermione asked, her voice going an octave higher due to panic. Blaise and Harry straightened up and came over to them and sat on Ginny's bed.

"This morning. We woke up before him. I was walking and came across Potter. I'm certain before we left that Draco was still asleep but I came back to change and he was gone. His cover thrown off his bed and on the floor. We've looked everywhere and asked everyone who's awake but no-one's seen him and there isn't a trace of him. I hoped that for some reason he would be up here with you, Hermione." Blaise said, not bothering to keep the worry from his voice. Hermione threw her own covers off and stood up.

"No, I woke up only a little while ago. I just finished telling Lav and Gin everything before you guys came in." Hermione told Blaise, he nodded understanding what 'everything' was but Harry frowned. He still didn't know about any of it.

"What's 'everything'?" Harry asked, Hermione sighed.

"We can go into detail about it later if you want Harry, but right now I'm going to keep it short. Draco and I are going out." Harry's eyes widened at this knowledge and he was quiet for a few moments but thankfully he didn't shout at Hermione or was upset with her. She wasn't sure how Harry would react and she was glad that he didn't seem that upset about it.

"Since when?" Harry asked, Hermione shook her head and took Blaise's hand and started to drag him away.

"Later, Harry. We'll talk when I've found out where my boyfriend is and if he's okay." Harry nodded and Hermione dragged Blaise out with her. He didn't protest even though he wasn't sure where she was going all he knew was that Hermione needed him right now. Draco did too.

Hermione stormed through the castle, looking kinda of like an avenging angel. Even if she was in her pyjamas. Hermione had forgotten that she was in her pyjamas so she didn't look as serious as she could've. She wore a pink tank top and short shorts which were white with pink flowers on them. Thankfully no-one was really awake yet so she didn't get teased. Hermione was heading towards the Slytherin dungeons. More specifically the Slytherin common room. She stopped outside the portrait of the snake and turned to face Blaise.

"You've got my back right?" Hermione asked, though she knew the answer.

"Always." Blaise said, Hermione smiled her thanks and silently asked for him to say the password seeing as she didn't know what it was. "Snake's Venom." Hermione rolled her eyes at the typical Slytherin password but was just glad when the door opened with the hissing of the snake.

It was cold and dark green in the Slytherin common room. The floors and walls were cobbled stone and Hermione shivered seeing as she wasn't dressed properly (she still hadn't realised that she was in her pyjamas). The fireplace was on but it didn't give off any cosy feeling or warmth. Most of the Slytherin's were still asleep. Pansy was on the sofa in-between to Slytherin guys flirting madly with them. There were a few other Slytherin's dotted around the room. But Hermione's eyes focused on one certain flirting girl.

When the door had opened everyone (except Pansy) had looked up, the girls in the room raised their eyebrows at Hermione's outfit while the boys just looked her up and down, their eyes glued to her. She didn't take any notice rather just continued to walk straight over to Pansy. She stopped in front of her sofa and put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Pansy. Pansy merely side glanced her.

"See you just got out of bed, filth. Are you that lazy that you couldn't even bothered to get change?" Pansy sneered. Hermione was confused at what she was saying then looked down to what she was wearing. Finally Hermione realised she was still in her pyjamas she blushed slightly and looked at Blaise with a 'why-didn't-you-tell-me?' glare and he just smiled apologetically. She sighed and turned back to Pansy.

"We need to talk, Pansy." Hermione demanded, Pansy just looked at her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alone." Hermione added when she saw that the two guys that Pansy had been flirting with weren't moving. She sighed, grabbed Pansy's wrist and stormed out the room with her, Blaise following closely behind. Hermione dragged Pansy into the nearest empty room and put a silencing charm on it. Then Hermione put her arms over her chest and looked at Pansy, well glared at her.

"Now why have you dragged me here, filth?" Pansy asked irritated. Blaise narrowed his eyes at her and the horrid nickname. Pansy just raised her eyebrow at him.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione said bluntly. Pansy just raised another eyebrow at her and sat down on one of the tables and crossed her leg over the other one.

"How should I know? He's usually with you; maybe he finally got bored of little-miss-annoying." Pansy taunted, Hermione rolled her eyes used to the nastiness that came with Pansy.

"He's missing, Pansy. When I got back this morning he wasn't in his bed like he had been earlier. So if you know anything please just tell us and we'll leave you alone." Blaise asked, practically pleading. He didn't care though, after all his best friend could be in danger.

"Leave me alone _now_ because I don't know where Draco is. He's probably just in the grounds somewhere, stop babying him he's a big boy he can be out on his own." Hermione didn't really know why other than it was a gut reaction but she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Pansy. Pansy's eyes narrowed so she looked straight at the wand and she actually looked scared. Hermione smirked; glad Pansy recognised Hermione's skills.

"Blaise and I will leave you alone now, Pansy." Hermione said sickly sweet, then her gaze hardened and she looked incredibly angry. Not to mention scary. "But if I find out that you _did _know any information of Draco's whereabouts and was withholding it from me, I'll hex you into oblivion. Okay?" Pansy gulped and nodded, knowing that in this mood Hermione's threat wasn't empty. Hermione looked at her for a few more moments and then withdrew her wand form Pansy's face and straightened up.

Hermione then left without a second glance at Pansy, Blaise followed her out and they headed back to the prefect common room. Harry, Ginny and Lavender were waiting for them anxiously. They looked up hopefully, wishing that Draco was following them when they saw that he was nowhere in sight they sighed sadly. Hermione nodded to them but otherwise walked past them and up into a room.

A few minutes later Hermione came back down, properly dressed. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt of Draco's that he had let her borrow a few weeks ago. Her hair wise tied up in a messy pony tail and she looked just about ready to seriously do some damage. The others were glad to know it wasn't going to be them at the receiving end.

"Where'd you guys go?" Harry asked, curious when Hermione sat down on the sofa next to Ginny and Lavender. Harry and Blaise took the two armchairs in the room.

"To try and get some answers." Hermione said vaguely. The girls and Harry frowned at that.

"From who?" Ginny asked, quietly.

"Doesn't matter, I didn't get any answers. Draco's still missing and no-one has a clue where he could be!" Hermione said, annoyed with herself for not knowing who would want to kidnap her boyfriend. She should know all his enemies; she used to be one of them. But Hermione couldn't think of anybody who was Draco's enemy right now, sure Ron hated him but wouldn't kidnap him would he? Other than that there was no-one else Hermione could think of that Draco mentioned to look out for. That was dangerous.

_Dangerous_. Why was the word now repeating over and over in Hermione's mind? She tuned out of the conversation the others were having on who could know about what happened to Draco and focused on that one word. Dangerous, why did that seem so familiar? Like she's talked about that one word a lot? She frowned confused, she tried to match the word dangerous with a person but she didn't know anyone dangerous did she?

Suddenly as if a light bulb clicked on above Hermione's head she realised that she _did _know someone dangerous. Someone _very_ dangerous. She was stupid to not think of it before. It was staring them right in their faces. She leaped up and left the common room. She knew who had Draco but she needed to know if there was one person who could confirm it. She ignored her friends calling her name and instead ran.

She found herself by the lake and hope filled her as she spotted the person she needed to talk to. She marched over to him and he turned around. He was sitting by a tree near the lake and he looked up at her when he heard her footsteps. His eyes widened surprised she had come to see him. After all Hermione had made it pretty clear that she didn't want to see him at all these days.

"Do you know where Draco is, Ron?" Ron was surprised by her words and a flash of guilt went across his eyes before he hid it. But Hermione had seen it, her suspicion rose.

"No. Why would I?" Ron said, trying to sound casual but Hermione picked up the subtle hint of panic.

"Please, Ron. If you know anything about where Draco could be then please just tell me. I have my hunches and I want to make sure they're right before I go and put my life at risk and find out he's not there." Ron's eyes widened again, knowing where she was talking about.

"No, Hermione you can't go there! You'll get killed!" Ron cried and stood up. Hermione took a step back from him. A flash of hurt crossed his face but Hermione pretended not to notice. Now wasn't the time.

"I won't go there if I have no reasons to! Ron, just tell me what you know! I can tell you know something, I can see it in your eyes." Ron sighed and slumped down the tree.

"Alright. I saw Lucious Malfoy drag him out of Hogwarts and apparate." Ron said, quietly. Hermione's suspicions were confirmed and she hugged Ron tight.

"Thank you." she whispered and began to walk away.

"Hermione wait!" Ron called after her and she stopped and turned around to face him again. "You're not seriously going to follow them are you?" she nodded.

"Of course I am. There's no other option, I have to make sure Draco is okay. I have to bring him back." Ron took a step towards her and she didn't bother to move away, there was still a large gap between them.

"Tell Dumbledore, or McGonagall. Heck tell any Professor they can go and get Malfoy." He pleaded her to stay. He didn't want her to go and put her life in danger. Especially not for Malfoy. Hermione smiled sadly at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ron. But I _have _to go." She said softly.

"Why?" he asked just as softly. Hermione smiled a weak smile at him and turned to walk away. Before she was out of his ear shot she turned her head around to speak over to her shoulder to him.

"Because I love him." The words hung in the air as she waved a short wave goodbye and ran back to the common room. Hermione realised it now, she didn't just _like _Draco. No, her feelings were more than that. She loved him. She was about to risk her life for him but knew she needed help otherwise she would get killed the moment she set foot into the place. She was no use to Draco dead. Hopefully by the time Hermione got reinforcements and got to that place Draco wasn't dead. Hopefully she wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N: N'aww so Hermione's finally realised that she loves Draco. But don't get too excited she's happy to admit it to herself and to Ron but not necessarily Draco. Or is she? Hehe anyway you get to see what's happening with Draco next chapter. Hope you liked this one, please leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks :3**

**Until next time - Tilda**


	19. Draco's Weakness

**A/N: Helllllllllloooo peeeoooppllleee. So basically it's evening here in England and I'm writing this A/N in advance for tomorrow. Right now I'm feeling oddly HYYYPPPERRR! Don't ask me why 'cause I don't really know. I've randomly gotten hyper but it sure is fun sorry about that. Anyway please R&R but more importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly. J.K. Rowling does though!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D (shouldn't you be keeping it a secret you kidnapped Draco? It's all right, I'm sure no-one noticed o.0 shhhh hehe)  
THANK YOU: SasoriHimeo5 for reviewing :D (Pansy might have something do with it, she could've been lying….. but maybe for once she was telling the truth! Who knows?)  
THANK YOU: memorable1102 for reviewing :D (I love Ron in the books and films but in my story I hate him too, lol.)  
THANK YOU: FallenTorment for reviewing :D (you find out about Draco in this chapter, so read on and I hope you like it!)  
THANK YOU: Marine76 for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: MCannon5887 for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on story alert :) AND for reviewing :D (you find out about Draco now, so read on and I hope you like it!)**

**Seriously guys, thanks like a million tons for your kind reviews and those of you who put me on alerts and favourites and just bothering to read my story all together. Love you all, so enjoy this chapter!...**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 19: Draco's Weakness**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking". _Flashback._

* * *

Draco awoke in a cold and rather smelly room. He wanted to gag at the sewer like smell but found he didn't have enough energy. In fact he barely had energy to open his eyes. But he mustered what little strength he could and sat up. He leaned against the cold, stone cobbled wall and took deep breathes. He looked around hoping to see something, anything familiar but he was in an unfamiliar place. Yet he knew where he was.

His head was pounding and his throat felt like it was on fire. His gut felt like someone was sitting on him. All in all Draco pretty much ached and hurt everywhere. He didn't really remember what happened. His memory was blurred and in bits and he wasn't sure if they were in the right order either. He could remember everything from yesterday and days before that but from this morning it was clouded.

He remembered waking up because it had got cold. No, his covers had been thrown off him. He remembered complaining at that and somebody snapping at him. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard and finally he remembered who that somebody was. His father. His father had come and said that he knew of his and Hermione's relationship. Draco's body filled with panic, not for himself but for Hermione. He just prayed that his father was somewhere in this place and not tormenting Hermione.

Draco remembered that his father had dragged him out of Hogwarts and apparated to a place. This place. But he hadn't apparated in this room. No he had apparated outside the place and suddenly the fog in his mind lifted and he remembered everything that had happened when he arrived.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Draco now stood in front of a large castle like building. It was gloomy and the sky was dark and clouded, Draco half expected a lightning bolt to flash down behind the castle or bats to be flying about it. There was large black gate and it opened when Lucious Malfoy dragged Draco forwards. Down the path to the castle there was grass either side and on the grass marble statues of gargoyles. Ugly creatures or Muggles bowing down, or screaming. Draco shuddered at the horrible 'decorations'._

_Lucious dragged Draco inside and went down a few long corridors until they stopped outside a large wooden ornate door. Lucious slapped Draco round the back of the head and muttered what a disgrace he was. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing it would just land him with another hit. The doors then opened and revealed a cold, dark room with a lit fireplace at the end of the room which provided no cosiness. _

_The room was practically empty except for near the fireplace was a large and elegant throne. Death Eaters were by the door which had just opened and there were a few more by the throne. Draco wasn't that scared of the Death Eaters. No, what he was most afraid of was the person – or should I say thing? – sat on the throne. Draco quietly gulped as his father pushed him towards the throne. Towards Voldemort. _

_Voldemort's red beady eyes locked on Draco as he walked down the carpet towards them. He was disappointed in Draco he could have been a great Death Eater. But now he was walking down the carpet towards him, knowing he was about to be punished for his 'wrong doings'._

"_Draco Malfoy, welcome." Voldemort greeted when Lucious pushed him down into a kneeling position. Voldemort sighed. "Draco, Draco, Draco, you disappoint me. You could have achieved great things by my side. But instead you go and get involved with a Mudblood? I may as well start calling you a blood traitor, hmm?" Draco didn't say anything, just stared into Voldemort's evil eyes. Moments went by as Voldemort just stared at the boy._

"_I can give you another chance, boy. If you get your Dark Mark now then I will simply put this behind us. Of course the Mudblood has to die but you don't if you just finally join me." Draco's eyes raged when Voldemort mentioned killing Hermione. Draco didn't mean to but he hissed._

"_I will never follow you. You're not my Lord and you never will be and if you put even one of your filthy fingers on Hermione I swear to Merlin I won't rest until I've killed you." Draco snapped feeling suddenly brave. He inwardly sighed as he realised he had spent too much time with the Gryffindor's. The damn bravery was rubbing off on him. Still right now it was useful so he soaked it up. _

_Voldemort was clearly not happy with Draco's outburst. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco. _

"_Crucio!" Voldemort said bitterly and the room was filled with Draco's screams. The pain was excruciating and Draco wanted it to stop. He couldn't tell Voldemort that he would do anything to make him stop because the pain made it so that the only noise that could come out of Draco's mouth was his screams. Tears came to his eyes and threatened to spill but he somehow managed to hold them back. _

"_This could all stop, Draco! The pain can go away if you do one thing for me." Draco looked up at him and wanted to say 'I'll do it' but the pain increased and Draco once again screamed. "Kill the Mudblood Granger. She's the reason for you pain. If you somehow manage to see the Mudblood again then whenever you see her remember this pain. Remember she was the one who caused it." Draco felt rage fill him and he was now determined to protect and stick up for his girlfriend. He didn't know how and he wasn't going to complain but he managed to find the strength to at least sit up instead of just spasm on the floor._

"_I – will – never – let – you – harm – Hermione – I – will – never – hurt – her – if – any – of – her –blood – spills – because – of – you – I – promise- I'll – hunt – you – down – and – kill – you." Draco threatened but he had to stop between each word to take a breath because the curse was still on him and he was rapidly losing his strength and energy._

"_I'm impressed you got your words out, Draco. But know this: your too weak. You'll never be able to kill me. You know why? Because of your love for the mudblood. Your love weakens you, distracts you from your goal. She is your weakness." Voldemort said, Draco hissed at him. He only partly agreed, Hermione was definitely his weakness because if anyone ever threatened to harm her to get something out of him then he would do whatever needed doing to ensure her safety. Even give his life for her. If Hermione ever wanted something from Draco then he would barely hesitate to give it to her. But he didn't believe Hermione made him weak, just made him stronger. _

_Voldemort lifted the cures off Draco and he collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. He was glad that the pain was gone but it hadn't fully subsided, his whole body was numb with the lingering pain and his throat hurt like hell. His whole body hurt. But he was determined to make it out of here alive. To make sure that Hermione was safe. Draco somehow found the strength to actually stand up. _

"_Hermione may be my weakness, but my love for her doesn't weaken me. It makes me stronger, Hermione makes me want to be a better person. I thrive for it. I know that Hermione has accepted me for whom I am and has forgiven me for the past but every day I wake up determined to prove to her, to myself, to everyone, that I've changed. That over time I will become a person who deservers her. Hermione is what keeps me going when I feel like shit because I know I'll be alright when I see her again. She's what keeps me back from stepping over the line. I love her, so I'm sure as hell not going to let you touch her. Or let you anywhere near her because I swear you'll regret it." Voldemort had been quiet all throughout Draco's speech but when he finished he laughed out loud. At Draco. _

_Draco felt anger boil in his blood and his fists clenched together and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to strangle the laughter out of Voldemort's throat. But he knew that would just end him up dead and a dead Draco wasn't useful at all to Hermione. So he kept his cool, sort of. Voldemort stopped laughing then nodded to Lucious. _

_Lucious stepped from behind Draco and wacked him hard around the head with his cane. Draco grunted and fell to the floor and his already aching body was on fire with the pain. Lucious picked Draco up by the ear and backhanded him. Draco's cheek stung and he was pretty sure there was a red mark on his cheek, or a hand print. Draco spat out blood but on his father's robes. Lucious glared at his son, outraged. Draco grinned and that earned him another hard whack from the cane. Once again it was around the head but this time it was hard enough to knock Draco out. Draco fell to the floor as his vision blurred and then nothing. Just darkness. _

~End of Flashback~

Draco groaned as he tried to stand up and ended up just collapsing on his knees. He now understood why the Cruciatus curse was one of the Three Unforgiveable Curses. He hadn't been submitted to it long but it sure hurt like hell and apparently it hurt for a while after. He felt sorry as he remembered that Longbottom's parents had been Cruicoed and now they were permanently in St. Mungo's. Draco just felt grateful that he didn't have to go there, that he was still alive. Mostly intact.

Draco sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He wanted to get out of this place, it was cold and smelly. But more importantly Hermione wasn't with him and he wasn't sure if she was even safe.

Draco lost himself in his thoughts; he was inwardly fighting himself, torn in two. This whole dangerous affair had really put things into perspective for Draco. After all there was nothing more efficient than being kidnapped and tortured by an evil dark wizard to make you stop and think if being in danger was worth a relationship.

On one hand Draco now understood his feelings for Hermione and realised he didn't just _like _Hermione and was attracted to her. No, it was more than that, Draco _loved _her. He was in love with her. Something which was new to him, sure he had girlfriends before (like Pansy, ugh) but he hadn't really cared for them, he had just been attracted to them. He had never loved someone before and he didn't' want to lose it. Or worse, lose Hermione.

But Voldemort was now after him, after Hermione and if they weren't really careful they could be easily killed by him. The only reason Draco was still alive was because Voldemort hadn't wanted to kill him. Not yet anyway.

Draco sighed, no matter how dangerous their relationship was he didn't want to break it off and lose Hermione. After all, Draco knew Hermione was definitely worth fighting for. Draco started to drift in and out of slumber. His last thought before he succumbed to the darkness that sleep brought with it was of Hermione. So of course Draco slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

~ Hogwarts, Prefect Common Room ~

Hermione burst into the prefect common room the second time that morning. Harry, Blaise and Ginny were still there and for what seemed like years for the first time in a month of two were arguing. Gryffindor's against Slytherin. Hermione scowled at this and went to stand by Blaise who was opposite Harry and Ginny. She didn't care that she was a Gryffindor, if she felt that Blaise needed back up then she would give it to him. Slytherin or not.

"What are you arguing about?" Hermione demanded and put her arms on her hips looking scarily like a very angry Mrs Weasley. Harry and Ginny shuddered at the comparison, Blaise didn't know what a scary Mrs Weasley looked like so he just found Hermione to be frightening in her own way.

"Blaise thinks that Draco's with Voldemort and that we have to go get him." Ginny said, glaring at Blaise.

"Hermione please tell him it isn't worth risking our lives to go and get Draco from Voldemort if he isn't even there." Harry added and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"First off, no more arguing. I don't care what it's about but don't get mad at each other. Second of all, Blaise is right and that's exactly where we're going. I just spoke to Ron. He's usually the person that knows what's happened in the castle, usually the bad stuff. He said he saw Lucious Malfoy drag Draco out of the castle and apparate away somewhere. There are only two places Lucious Malfoy would take his son, the Manor or wherever Voldemort is. I think Blaise is right on thinking Voldemort, he knows that's what Draco is more afraid of than his own cruel father. So we're going." Hermione explained, sticking up for her Slytherin best friend against her Gryffindor ones. They didn't blame her or feel hurt. They understood where she was coming from. Didn't mean they liked it though.

"We don't even know where Voldemort is!" Ginny exclaimed, not really wanting to walk right into a trap and get killed. Even for Draco.

"I think I can help with that one." Blaise said softly. Hermione looked at him and he looked apologetic and Hermione knew why. Blaise was sorry that he even know where to look for him in the first place, he wanted to be as clueless as them to show that he wasn't really a bad guy. But then again he was sort of glad he did know because then it would make finding Draco easier.

"How?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at Blaise. Blaise sighed but stared right back at him, not backing down.

"Simple. My father."

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 19, hope you guys like it. Next chapter is the beginning of the rescue! So please review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Much appreciated :)**

**Until next time - Tilda**


	20. Mudblood

**A/N: Hey there people, I've just realised it's a Sunday? Where did Saturday and Friday go? o.0 Anyway, this is the first part of the rescue, it's more leading up to it than anything next chapter is ALL rescue :) so please R&R but more importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own Harry Potter including any of the characters the ONLY thing I own is the plot of this story and the title of the story and title of the chapters, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. But you all knew that didn't you? ;)**

* * *

**THANK YOU: Vampiregirl108 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: MCannon for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: SClover4520 for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: DubheMalfoy for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: trina719 for putting me on story alert :)**

**So big thank yous to you all, even if you've just read this and haven't reviewed of put me on alerts/favourites it still is awesome that you've took the time of your day to read my story, so thank you. Love you all, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 20: Mudblood**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking".

* * *

"Your father? What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, now frowning confusedly. Blaise sat back down and leant against the back of the sofa, Hermione sat on the arm of his chair and Harry and Ginny occupied the sofa opposite.

"He's a Death Eater. I thought you guys knew that. I can think of a way to trick my father into telling me where Voldemort's hiding. It may take a little while, so we just have to hope Draco's okay for now." Hermione nodded, Harry had forgotten about Blaise's father but even though he now remembered he didn't think less of Blaise. After all Blaise was choosing a different path to his father. The good path.

"It's okay, just do what you can. But do you think you can leave and ask now?" Hermione said softly. Blaise looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll grab my wand and sneak out then apparate. Wait here for me when I get back with the information." They nodded. Blaise stood up and Hermione did too, she then flung herself on him and he staggered back slightly, surprised. He then grinned and hugged her back, just as tight as she was hugging him.

"Be careful." She murmured into his chest. He smiled, touched at her concern and gave her a quick friendly kiss on the top of her head.

"Will do, as long as you don't do anything crazy." He said and let go of her slightly to grin down at her. She grinned back up at him.

"Can't promise you that." he chuckled and let go of her, he smiled and nodded at the other two, then went up to the boys' room and came back down moments later with his wand. He waved goodbye and then he was gone.

Hermione sank into the armchair Blaise had previously been sitting on. She felt tired, exhausted in fact. Exhausted from worrying so much about Draco, now she had to worry about Blaise too. She hoped that his father wasn't an abusive bastard like Draco's. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She wanted Draco to suddenly appear in the common room and reassure her that he was alright. That everything and everyone was okay. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. So she took a deep breath and decided to toughen it out. She would man up, even though she was a girl. She had to be strong. For Draco.

The room had now suddenly filled with an awkward silence. Harry and Ginny just didn't know what to say to Hermione, they knew she was worried about Draco and now Blaise and they had no idea how to reassure her. So they said nothing. Hermione sighed and curled up on the chair. She wanted to sleep so that she didn't have to face the fact that Draco wasn't here with her, that he was in danger. That she would not only be risking her life for him (she was okay with that) but her best friends' life as well. She knew that Blaise wanted to risk his life for Draco but she knew that Ginny and Harry liked Draco but weren't as close to him as Blaise and Hermione. Weren't as willing to give up their life for him. Hermione didn't blame them, instead just felt guilty making them come with her and Blaise.

"You guys don't have to come with us if you don't want to. I would hate it if something happened to you guys, I can't stop Blaise from coming but I feel like I'm forcing you two to come. You're not as close to Draco as I am, as Blaise is. I'm sorry." Hermione said softly, voicing her thoughts. Harry and Ginny were surprised at her words.

Sure, they admit they weren't as close to Draco as Hermione and Blaise, they considered him a good friend but nothing major. Though they were still willing to put their lives in danger for him. They were just hesitant because they hadn't known for sure if Draco was there and if it was a trap. They still didn't know if it was a trap but seeing Hermione this sad made them not care. Made them want to go, just so they could drag Draco's stupid ass back here. Ginny got up and sat on the ground next to Hermione's seat and Harry got up too, to sit on one arm of the chair. Ginny took one of Hermione's hands.

"Hermione don't be silly. You're not forcing us, Harry and I want to go. Sure, Draco isn't as close to us but he's still a friend. He's important to you so he's important to us." Ginny said softly and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back and squeezed her hand a 'thanks'.

"Besides Hermione, we're you're best friends we'll always have your backs. Even if you don't want us too." Harry said and grinned at her she grinned back and thanked the both of them and hugged them. Then it wasn't awkward anymore or ever again, they talked about plans on what to do when they got to Voldemort's hiding place and what was likely to happen when the Death Eaters and Voldemort realised they had unwanted company.

* * *

~ The Zabini Household ~

With a 'pop' Blaise found himself in his house living room. He shuddered not exactly thrilled to be back here. He hated his home; it was so gloomy, dark and cold. Not to mention it's where his father was. His father John Zabini wasn't the kindest of men. Nor fathers. He was very much like Lucious Malfoy, he didn't hold back with his punishments. He too felt that beating sense into his kid was the right way to go. His mother Claire Zabini was a weak woman. She was ill and that's why John Zabini was a Death Eater, so he could get enough power to get money to help his wife. So far it hadn't happened. **(A/N: I don't know anything about Blaise's parents so I'm making it up.) **

Blaise loved his mother, he did. But he still didn't like the way his father went about helping her, there were other ways to get money then to kill. Still, you couldn't choose your parents any more than parents could choose their kids. Blaise saw that his father wasn't in the living room so he wandered around until he found him. In his Study Area. Typical.

His father was always in there. Trying to find ways to help his wife and to not get killed by Voldemort and to trick Blaise into agreeing to become a Death Eater. Which never worked. Blaise was adamant on not being a bad guy. It seemed the cruellest path in life not to mention the stupid way; it didn't seem to get many people anywhere. Except get them in Azkaban.

Blaise knocked on his father's door. He learnt the hard way to knock before entering. The hard way meaning he earned himself a couple of bruises. He sighed inwardly at the memory; he wished he had a normal family. Instead of his deranged one. Blaise had vowed to himself that if he ever had kids then he would treat him like he had longed to be treated for years now. He wasn't going to make his kid suffer just because he did. Still does.

"Who is it?" the gruff familiar voice of his father snapped. Blaise rolled his eyes seeing as his father couldn't see him, his back was facing Blaise.

"It's me, father." Blaise said and John swirled around in his swirly chair. He looked at his son surprised and nodded at him. John Zabini was not a handsome man (Blaise inherited his looks from his mother) his eyes were grey and ice cold always seeming to glare at whomever was in their sight. His hair was long and curly and looked mangled and knotted, as if it had never been brushed. His nose was crooked and he always seemed to come across as if he was the type of person to mug you on the street. He probably would too. John crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his son, his eyes making it seem as if he was glaring at him.

"What are you doing here, boy? That stupid school isn't on holidays yet, not till December." John snapped, his voice was never kind towards his son or soft or gently. Always a snap or a growl or a hiss. Blaise stopped himself for smirking as for once _he_ was going to try tricking his father. Though hopefully _he_ would actually succeed. His father wasn't the brightest of people.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Voldemort is at the moment. I was thinking about getting the Dark Mark and I wanted to know where he is so that as soon as I've properly decided I can go straight to him." Blaise said casually and calmly. Making sure no hint of lies and deceit was in his voice. His father looked at him suspiciously for a moment but Blaise merely stared politely and curiously back. After a few moments John's face broke into an evil grin.

"Ah, finally you've seen sense. Well almost, Voldemort is currently staying in the Lestrange Manor. I'm sure you'll have you're final decision before they leave next week. You should go back before someone notices you're missing. I hope you make the wise decision, son." John said and then turned back to his desk, pretending as if his son wasn't still there. Blaise grinned at how stupid is father was and how easily it was to trick him. Blaise must have gotten his brains from his mother too.

Grinning proudly Blaise told his father he would choose the right path and then walked back into the living room and apparated back to the castle. Blaise had never been so thankful that is father was a Death Eater and that he was so damn stupid. It had made this whole rescue a lot easier.

* * *

~ Lestrange Manor. The Dungeon ~

Draco woke up with a fright. He groaned at the pain but then quickly forgot about it when he heard screams. Girl's screams. Screams that made him immediately think of Hermione. He jumped up and winced in pain but otherwise ignored it. He tried to rush to the wooden door at the opposite side of the room but fell flat on his face. He groaned again and looked at his feet and saw that they had been chained to the wall. He muttered foul curses under his breathe and all he could do was lie there and listen to the horrid screams. He prayed to God that it wasn't Hermione.

Meanwhile in another part of the Manor, the part where Draco had been brought to Voldemort, there was a girl screaming and writhing in pain on the floor. Her friends faces were sickly pale looking, as they were held by Death Eaters in such a strong grip that they couldn't get out of it. One of them was even crying and screaming at Voldemort to stop the Cruciatus curse. But Voldemort took no notice of the protests instead just grinned as he sent another wave of the curse at the near corpselike body on the floor.

The girl on the floor was none over than Hermione Granger. The friends who could do nothing but watch was of course Blaise, Harry and Ginny the latter was the person whom was crying. They had arrived at the Lestrange Manor and walked up to it. The doors automatically opened and they took one step in before their heads were covered with sacks and their hands tied behind their backs. They tried to fight but gained no advantage. They were dragged into Voldemort's throne room and their sacks removed. The Death Eaters gripped onto Blaise, Ginny and Harry in case the ropes came loose. Hermione's hands were untied and she was shoved in front of Voldemort. She didn't get to hex him at all because by the time she opened her mouth he had cursed her.

"This, Mudblood. Is what happens when you forget your place in our world. When you think that it's okay for someone like you to 'date' someone like Draco. It's not okay. You are filth, the only connection you should have to Draco is that he either killed you or you're his slave. You shouldn't have feelings for one another because it's absurd. He's a pureblood and you're nothing but a slutty Mudblood. Remember this pain and think of it everytime you look at Draco and know that this is the consequence of your relationship." Voldemort sneered at Hermione. She hated him in that moment, truly loathed him.

She was still under the curse and her whole body burned with pain and she was actually crying and couldn't stop screaming. She wanted the pain to stop but knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was just going to have to live throughout it. She watched - as she continued writhing on the floor - Voldemort turn to one of his Death Eaters and nod. The Cruciatus curse lifted but the pain did not subside. The Death Eater Voldemort nodded to came towards her and she could do nothing but just lie on the floor.

Hermione screamed out again as the Death Eater did something to her. She looked to her right arm where the pain was coming from. She wanted to gasp but she could only scream. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched and screamed as the Death Eater continued to do its job. As he continued to burn the word onto her arm. _Mudblood_.

* * *

**A/N: The idea of Hermione have Mudblood burned into her arm by magic wasn't mine, it came from the film! Poor Hermione, going through that will she be okay and be able to get back up on her feet to rescue Draco? Find out next chapter! Please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter, thanks :3**

**Until next time - Tilda**


	21. Merlin, Give Me A Break

**A/N: Morning all, how are you guys today? So here's chapter 21, it's pretty much just the rescue so I hope you guys like it! Please R&R but more importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I. I only own the plot of this story and the titles.**

* * *

**THANK YOU: The Chaminator for reviewing :D AND for the information on Blaise's parents :)  
THANK YOU: rainbowlollipops15 for reviewing, twice :D  
THANK YOU: FallenTorment for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: GekkexxMeisje for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on author alert :) AND for putting me on favourite author :) AND for putting me on story alert :) AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: SilverLining1294 for reviewing :D AND for the information on Blaise's mum :)  
THANK YOU: dragon-girl94 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: Blindloverr713 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: STALLION OF THE CIMARRON for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: vampire12 for putting me on favourite story :)**

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and putting me on favourites and alerts. Love you all, enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 21: Merlin, Give Me A Break**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _Thinking_

* * *

_Mudblood._ Was now permanently burned into Hermione's skin. It burned like hell and she cried even after the Death Eater finished writing it. Ginny, Harry and Blaise froze shocked at what just happened. Ginny cried even more as she felt useless, that she was a horrible friend who didn't help Hermione in anyway. Blaise and Harry thought the same things and a single tear fell down both the boys' cheeks. Hermione closed her eyes and wished with all her might that this was a dream. That she didn't have the word 'Mudblood' on her arm. That she would wake up and Draco would be back at school smiling at her as she came down from her room.

_Draco_. Hermione thought and another tear fell down her cheek. She wasn't even sure if he was still alive. Something deep inside her told her that he was but she didn't know how to even rescue him anymore. The rescue attempt had been pathetic. At best. They had waltzed in and weren't even prepared for the lame attack the Death Eaters had. Hermione had failed Draco and that was what hurt the most. She scrunched her eyes making it so that they were closed tighter as she just wished that she had the strength to help Draco.

Meanwhile back in the dungeons Draco was frantically kicking the wall and cursing. The screams had stopped but that didn't reassure Draco because he knew deep down that the screams belonged to Hermione. _His _Hermione. He vowed if he ever got out here he would make Voldemort pay. He didn't know how to get out of here though and he sank against the wall as a tear fell down his cheeks. He had failed Hermione. He wasn't strong enough. Merlin, that hurt more than the damn Cruciatus curse did.

"Fuck." Draco said loudly. He punched the wall and groaned in pain and shook his hand trying to shake away the pain. "HERMIONE!" Draco yelled, letting out all his despair and frustration on not being able to help her. He then sank back against the wall and closed his eyes, shut tight.

Hermione was still lying on the floor. The tears had stopped, the pain was still there but it had numbed her. She was now numb with pain and she had given up on everything. She didn't see the point in trying anymore because there wasn't a damn thing she could do.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione's ears picked up the yell and she opened her eyes. That was Draco. She knew his voice anywhere, his lush, angelic, silky, husky, sexy voice. She began to feel again, including the pain but at least she was feeling more hope than pain. Harry and the others heard it too and their eyes widened surprised but hopeful. They turned to the door and looked at it curiously, they heard movement and turned back to look at Hermione.

She was now trying to get up. She pushed with her hands and managed to get in sitting position. She then pushed herself up on to her feet and stumbled slightly. Ginny, Harry and Blaise took a step forwards as if to help steady her but they winced as the grip on them tightened. Hermione heard their winces and shook her head and smiled weakly, telling them that she was okay. And she was, she was now standing on her feet. She was a bit wobbly but at least she hadn't collapsed. Yet.

Voldemort didn't do or say anything as Hermione struggled to stand. He was surprised and vaguely impressed that a Mudblood of all people still had enough strength to stand up after the amount of the Unforgiveable he had put on her. Then again he had heard about this Mudblood, she was smart and a very skilled witch. Though he still thought those were lies. Mudbloods weren't good witches, it wasn't in their blood. Hence Mudblood.

Hermione picked up her wand which she had dropped on the floor when she had been it by the Cruciatus curse. She picked it up shakily pretending she was a lot weaker then she was. Truthfully every second that went by she felt stronger because she kept on replying the voice of Draco yelling out her name in her mind and it kept her going. She slowly straightened herself up and then stared at Voldemort.

Then as quick as lightening, so fast that if you blinked you would miss it Hermione whipped her wand and pointed it at Voldemort whilst she said the spell.

"Stupefy!" she said loudly. Voldemort smirked knowing it wouldn't be powerful enough. After all he was the Dark Lord and she was just a Mudblood. But as it hit him his eyes widened as he was forcibly thrown backwards. Everyone was stunned even Harry and the others. Hermione took no time to Stupefy the Death Eaters who were holding her friends captive. Blaise snatched their wands from one of them and chucked them to Harry and Ginny, keeping his in his hands.

Together they Stupefied the Death Eaters and by the time they finished that Voldemort was coming around. Harry pushed Ginny and Hermione together and towards the only other door in the room besides the one they entered. The one they had looked curiously at moments ago, thinking that's were Draco's voice had come from.

"Go find Draco. Blaise and I will handle this." Hermione nodded and told them to be careful, she dragged Ginny with her so that she wouldn't kiss Harry wasting the little time they had before Voldemort would stop them. Before Hermione and Ginny fully left the room they heard Harry and Blaise yell out spells and they just prayed that they could hold their own. But it was Harry Potter; he always seemed to live after a battle against Voldemort.

Hermione and Ginny quickly slipped through the door unnoticed by Voldemort. The door seemed to lead to a long dark corridor, no lights lit. Hermione and Ginny turned to one another, fairly freaked out they grabbed each other's hands and muttered 'lumos' under their breathe so their wands could provide light. They walked down the gloomy dark corridor holding hands.

As they walked, fires lit on the walls and they found that they didn't need their wands to light the way but they kept them on. Just in case. There were doors to the left and right of them though they somehow knew that Draco was not behind anyone of them. Hermione looked forward instead and saw at the end of the corridor was one, plain and simple wooden door. As Ginny and Hermione walked closer to it they could hear faint movement from behind it and they filled with hope and hurried up.

Hermione rattled the door knob but found it was locked. She muttered a curse under her breathe but then expertly preformed the 'Alohomora' spell. The sound of a lock clicking open was heard and Ginny and Hermione unconsciously took a deep breath and held it as they slowly pushed the door open.

Draco's head snapped up when he heard the door's lock click open. With dread he realised it must be Voldemort coming to kill him. He just sat there waiting for the Voldemort to waltz in and kill him seeing as Draco couldn't do anything else but sit. But he was surprised – not to mention unbelievably happy – when he saw that it wasn't Voldemort. No, it was Hermione and Ginny. Though he barely registered Ginny, his mind automatically focusing on just Hermione.

He looked up at her and relief flooded both their faces. Ginny and Hermione released the breath they hadn't realised they had been holding and Ginny smiled at him. Draco nodded back and Hermione went over and hugged him tightly but briefly. She unlocked the chains on his feet, took his hand and dragged him out of there. The reunion would have to wait till later. Blaise and Harry needed them now.

Ginny, Hermione and Draco ran down the corridor. Well Ginny and Hermione did, Hermione had to pretty much drag Draco seeing as he didn't really have much energy at the moment. She didn't mind, she was just grateful that he was alive. They burst through the door and in the corner of his eye Draco saw a curse heading towards Ginny. He let go of Hermione's hand and jumped so that he pulled Ginny down with him and out of the curse's direction. She looked up at the wall were the curse hit and saw that it was singed. She thanked Draco and he shrugged it off, stood back up and helped her up too.

Draco found his wand in the pockets of one of the Death Eaters. Hermione joined the fight against Voldemort with Blaise and Harry and Draco asked Ginny to cover him. He didn't like leaving the others to Voldemort but could see that they were fine. Blaise and Harry worked surprising well together, Harry attacking, Blaise protecting and when he couldn't protect they dodged. It was evident that they completed trusted each other. Thank Merlin for Hermione's uniting idea. Hermione joined in so that they had another attacker and defender.

Draco went around the Death Eater's and muttered the spell under his breathe so a rope wound its way around the Death Eater's torsos tightly and so that they couldn't escape it. Ginny followed making sure to use a protection spell whenever Voldemort managed to throw a curse their way. A few minutes later and Draco was done with the tying up, Ginny and Draco now joined the fight.

The room was frequently lit up with different colours as curses were flying around. It was a wonder no-one got hit yet. But then again they had been lucky but you can't be lucky all the time. Voldemort sent an explosive curse their way and Blaise grabbed Hermione to safety seeing as he was closest to her. Harry pulled Ginny to safety as he was closest to her and that left Draco on his own with his reflexes.

Draco had fast reflexes. Usually. But he wasn't at his best game at the moment, the Cruciatus curse had affected his magic deeply had affected his whole body, he still felt the pain and moving around this much wasn't helping him. So he was slower than usual. To slow. He put his hands over his face to protect his eyes so he wouldn't go blind. But thankfully the curse only reached a few yards away from his feet. He sighed a sigh of relief but he had left his guard down. Voldemort smirked as he silently sent a curse straight towards Draco while no-one was looking.

Draco removed his arms and saw the curse coming towards him but all he could do was widen his eyes as he was hit by an Unforgiveable Curse for the second time that day. He screamed loudly as his whole body was once again filled with pain. It was like white searing hot knives were digging into him and he fell to the floor already exhausted from the earlier dose. He writhed on the floor and his friends stood their shocked.

Hermione watched as her boyfriend got tortured, her mind wasn't working. Her body wasn't working, she wanted to lift her hand up and kill Voldemort but her hand wouldn't move at her command. A few moments later and after a lot of screams from Draco, Harry was finally back to reality.

Voldemort was focused on inflicting pain on Draco and he smiled as he did so. He didn't notice Harry pointing his wand at him but he didn't notice him scream.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" There was a flash of green light, the curse lifted off Draco and they all stayed still. Not sure if Voldemort had managed to avoid the curse or not. The green light faded so they could see clearly now and opposite them at the other side of the room.

They watched as Voldemort's body sank to the floor. His face frozen with a look of shock and panic. His body fell with a soft 'thump' but it was the loudest noise in the room. They couldn't believe it; just like that he was gone. After seven years of trying to kill him and always fighting against him he was finally dead. The Wizarding World was saved. No longer did they have to live in fear of the name Voldemort, or of his return. He was dead, gone forever. Along with him was his ridiculous views of the wizarding world. The Death Eaters would either be sent to Azkaban, killed or just never heard of again. They were saved.

Hermione was the first one to snap out of the shock. She ran over to Draco's body lying emotionlessly on the floor. Pale and stiff, almost corpse like. Her fingers flew to his neck and she searched for his pulse. For a few moments she was filled with absolute terror and panic. She couldn't feel it, she pressed slightly harder. She almost fainted with relief when she felt the slow and steady 'thump thump' of his heartbeat. He was alive. They all were.

Everything was going to be okay now. At least that's what Hermione hoped. But she had been recently let down a lot so who knows if there would be anymore upcoming disasters. Knowing their luck there probably was going to be some more problems in her life and her relationship with Draco. She sighed and shook her head. Hermione thought tiredly: _Merlin, why can't you just give me a break?_

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Voldemort is finally dead. But is Draco really going to be okay? Find out next chapter. Please review telling me what you thought, hope you liked it! Thanks :3 Only 2 more reviews and then we reach 100 reviews, my goal! :)**

**Until next time - Tilda**


	22. Three Days

**A/N: OMG! 103 reviews! THANK YOU! :D :D hehe I'm soo happy, I've never gotten hundred and three reviews before :) SO THANK YOU ALL :D you guys seriously made my day, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R but more importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not I. The only thing I own is the plot of the story and the title.**

* * *

**THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D (and for being my 100****th**** reviewer :))  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing :D (twice :))**

**Thank you all soo much :D You guys are awesome, all my readers are :)**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 22: Three Days.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking". _Thinking._

* * *

~3 days later. 25th October 2012. ~

Three days had passed since Hermione's and the others somehow managed to pull off their rescue attempt. It had been pathetic most of the time but they had somehow managed to get out of there alive. Not to mention Harry finally killed Voldemort. Dumbledore announced to the school what had happened at the Lestrange Manor after Harry gave him the account of it. There had been cheering and clapping and excited whispers and truthfully people were still overjoyed at the news. Everyone was simply happy.

Except Hermione. After Draco fell unconscious three days ago after his second dose of the Cruciatus curse Hermione helped Blaise apparate him outside of Hogwarts and helped Blaise carry him in. They went straight to Madame Pomfrey and briefly explained what happened to him. Draco's body had seemed to have given up or lost all of its energy. Madame Pomfrey said that he needed to sleep it off and soon his body would be full of life again. But it had been three days. He was still unconscious. Hence why Hermione was miserable.

She hadn't eaten much for three days. She barely slept, maybe a total of four hours? She hadn't even been to classes even though the Professors threatened to expel her if she didn't. But she wouldn't move from Draco's side. She didn't even care about school or learning anymore all she cared about was Draco. She only left his side once in three days and that was earlier this morning to shower and change her clothes. She came back fifteen minutes later and once again took his hand.

Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Lavender tried to persuade her to go for a walk and stop worrying but she merely shook her head. Deep down she appreciated her friends' concern but she just wished they would leave her be. You probably wondering why Lavender had suddenly reappeared in their little group, she had wanted to help rescue Draco when she heard Slytherin's say he was missing. She had gone to see Blaise only to be locked into a broom closet by him. When they got back she was extremely pissed and Hermione didn't know how but Blaise had calmed her down privately and they were as happy as ever.

_They're lucky._ Hermione thought to herself as she stared at her unconscious boyfriend. Tears fell down her cheek for what seemed the billionth time over these past three days. Hermione wished that Draco was okay, that they were as happy as Blaise and Lavender were. She felt the world truly hated her otherwise why was it so cruel to her? Why was it set on destroying her relationship with Draco? It just wasn't fair.

"'Mione, come and eat something. You haven't eaten since we've gotten back." Blaise said, softly from the doorway. She didn't glance at him once, her eyes never leaving Draco's softly breathing body. She just simply shook her head. Blaise sighed and walked over to her and sat on the opposite side of Draco's bed.

"Look, I know you're worried about Draco but Madame Pomfrey said so herself, he's fine. He just needs time to get back his magical energy and his physical energy. You can see he's breathing normally so there's no point putting your own health at risk." Blaise coaxed gently.

"Not hungry." Hermione murmured, Blaise sighed again and got up. He noticed that in the doorway, his girlfriend, Girl Weasley and Potter had been watching his short conversation with Hermione. He shook his head sadly and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and she leaned into him, her contact against his own body making him immediately relax.

"I just can't get through to her." Blaise said sadly and they all looked worriedly at their best friend. Afraid that if Draco didn't wake up soon then it might just destroy Hermione. "I just hope he wakes up soon, for his sake and hers." The others nodded in agreement and left Hermione alone.

Hermione heard her friends footsteps disappear and she let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She loved her friends, she did but they just didn't understand her at the moment. They were fine with the fact that they knew he was going to live but Hermione couldn't help but worry if that was the case. He had been unconscious for three days; surely his body was fully recuperated by now?

"Why won't you wake up, Draco? Why won't you come back to me?" Hermione whispered miserably as two more tears fell down both her cheeks. She sighed when Draco continued to sleep and she rested her head on the side of his bed. Her eyes immediately closed and it didn't take her long to drift into a needed sleep. Though it was not a peaceful one. It was full of nightmares, filled with the memory of Draco's screams. She slept with her eyes furrowed and it certainly didn't make anything better. Just worse.

* * *

~ A few hours later ~

Draco's eyes fluttered slowly open. His vision blurred before clearing and saw the familiar white walls of the Hospital Wing. He frowned wondering how he got here; the last thing he remembered was the second dose of the Cruciatus Curse at the Lestrange's Manor. Had Hermione and the others managed to defeat Voldemort?

_Hermione_. Draco thought worriedly. Was she alright? He was about to shout in panic but immediately calmed down when he looked to his left and saw her sleeping angelically, her head rested on his bed and her hand still in his. He smiled, overjoyed to find that she was alive and seemed to be unhurt. He frowned though when he could clearly see that she wasn't sleeping peacefully. A few moments later she let out a whimper and before he could wake her up she whimpered once more. Except along with a name.

"Draco." she whimpered and his heart beat faster as he realised she was dreaming about him. He smiled softly and wondered what she was imaging was happening to him.

"Hermione." Draco said softly, his voice sounding throaty and scratchy. Hermione groaned slightly and wriggled her head. Draco chuckled and at the familiar sound of his angelic chuckle Hermione opened her eyes.

For a moment she just stared at him, smiling down at her (he had moved into a sitting position). She straightened up and before he could greet her she flung herself on him. He chuckled and held onto her tightly and gently pulled her up and onto the bed and so she was lying on top of him. He relished the warmth of her body, the smell of her perfume and of her shampoo. He relished everything about her and was just glad he was still alive to appreciate it.

She pulled slightly back so she could look into his eyes, she was beaming at him, tears in her eyes threatening to spill. Draco opened his mouth to say something but her lips crashing against his stopped him from doing so. Not that he minded. His arms tightened slightly on her waist and he pulled her up slightly so he could kiss her better. Her arms immediately dug gently into his hair and played with it.

Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she immediately allowed him to enter her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until Draco – like usual – won. He expertly moved them so that she was now lying down on her back on the bed, he was lying on top of her though he was careful not to put too much of his weight on her. His hands began to roam her body and they found the buttons of her button up blouse and expertly and quickly unfastened them.

He was about to push her blouse off when they heard somebody clearing their throats. They briefly broke apart and looked behind Draco to see that Blaise, Lavender, Ginny and Harry were there. Blaise, Lavender and Ginny looking amused and Harry looking downright shocked. Draco groaned and turned back to look at Hermione.

"We're busy." Draco muttered and heard his best friend chuckle and the girls' giggle.

"We can see that." Blaise said amusedly. Draco chose to ignore them and brought his lips back to Hermione. She smiled into his kiss and kissed him back briefly but then pulled away.

"You have visitors, Draco." she told him and he just shrugged and once again captured her lips. For a few moments she kissed him back, his kiss instantly making her mind fuzzy but she snapped out of it and did something that surprised everyone.

She grabbed Draco by his shirt and swiftly, so fast that if you blinked you would miss it, moved them so that she was on top of him. She moved her hands from his shirt to his wrists and pinned them above his head, either side of it. She smirked down at his surprised expression. It was priceless.

"We can continue this later, Draco." she whispered seductively in his ear and Draco gulped. Refraining himself from capturing her lips once again. He loved it when she dominated him, it was certainly very sexy. She let go of his wrists and was about to turn around to her friends when Draco stopped her. He smirked up at her and buttoned up her blouse. She blushed and he chuckled at the fact that she could go to dominating to shy in a blink of an eye. He kissed her cheek and sat up but kept Hermione in his lap. She didn't protest.

"Done?" Blaise asked and the girls' giggled, Harry just shook his head. Hermione blushed and Draco smirked and nodded.

"For now." Draco replied and Blaise chuckled.

"See you're feeling better." Draco winked at his best mate and Blaise smiled and shook his head.

"We were worried for a while you weren't going to come around." Ginny said and smiled softly at Draco, he was surprised by her words but smiled back.

"Please, I'm a Malfoy. Takes more than that to kill us." Draco said and they all rolled their eyes at his typical Malfoyness. Hermione pecked his lips and climbed off him and went to speak to Ginny, Lavender and Harry to apologise for her behaviour. Plus she could tell Blaise wanted to speak to Draco alone.

The two Slytherin's watched the Gryffindor's go off into another part of the Hospital Wing and Blaise moved so he was sitting on the chair Hermione had been occupying for the past three days. He was thrilled that he had his best friend back; it might not have seemed that he was upset as Hermione was about Draco but he had been. He just didn't show it. Deep down he had been worried sick about Draco and the only person who he let that known to was Lavender. He shook those thoughts away and leaned back in his chair. Draco turned his gaze from Hermione to him.

"What happened after I fell unconscious?" Draco asked quietly, afraid and hopeful of the answers.

"Long story short? Harry killed Voldemort. Hermione and I apparated you back here and carried you in here. Madame Pomfrey healed you and said that you would wake up soon and that your body needed to recuperate and here we are three days later." Draco's eyes widened at the last bit. He had been out for three days? No wonder Hermione greeted him like that.

"Three days?" he asked, whispering and Blaise nodded though he knew Draco was mainly talking to himself. "How's Hermione been?" he asked afraid once again of the answer. He hoped she wasn't sad; he hadn't and didn't mean to worry her.

"Awful." Blaise said truthfully and at the widening of his best friend eyes he elaborated. "She's barely eaten or slept. She refused to go to classes even after Snape threatened to expel her. She wouldn't leave your side, except once today to go and get clean. She's barely talked to us too. Though it's the not eating and sleeping I'm worried about, I'm surprised she's got this much energy." Draco looked over to Hermione and felt guilty. He hated that he had made her so miserable. But looking at her now you wouldn't have realised that she had been so sad. She looked so happy, smiling and laughing with her friends.

But Draco looked closer now, he could faintly see from where he was the bags under her eyes. He felt another stab of guilt and vowed that when the others left he would order Hermione to go to sleep and eat something. Though it would properly turn out him begging her. Hermione was as stubborn as a mule sometimes. Though sometimes it was annoying Draco wouldn't change it. Wouldn't changer her one bit. She was perfect the way she was.

A little while later after loads of jokes, laughing and general happiness Harry, Blaise and Lavender said their goodbyes. Hermione of course stayed. She smiled at Draco as she sat down in the seat by his bed. He smiled back at her but then looked at her seriously, no hint of smile left. She frowned at the sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"How much have you slept since I've been unconscious? How much have you eaten?" he asked her in a tone which clearly said 'no lying'. She muttered under her breath what Draco thought was 'stupid, annoying Blaise. Dammit when I find him I'll hex him so he can never speak again'. Draco couldn't contain his laughter and he shook his head at his girlfriend.

He shuffled on his bed so that there was loads of space next to him and he then patted the empty space. Hermione smiled at him and removed her shoes before climbing on. She snuggled up to him and Draco's arms instantly wound themselves around her waist. She sighed content and her eyes fluttered close.

"I was too worried to sleep and eat." Hermione murmured into his chest, it was muffled as well but he still understood her. He sighed but kissed her hair and rested his head on hers.

"You're so silly, Hermione. You shouldn't have put your health at risk; you knew I was fine, just sleeping it off. Now get some sleep and when you wake up we'll go and get some food, okay?" she smiled and nodded and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes too.

They fell asleep soon after and slept with smiles on their faces. After all, Voldemort was dead; they were both alive and healthy. They were in each other's embraces, the best place they could be in both of their opinions. But more importantly was that they both had realised they loved each other. The only thing was that they hadn't admitted it to one another. Now, _that_ was the hard part.

* * *

**A/N: N'aww aren't they just the cutest? Haha, anyway I hope you guys liked that chapter. Thank you guys again for getting me to my 100 reviews goal, and beyond it :D Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter, thanks :3 **

**Until next time – Tilda**


	23. Busted & Clueless

**A/N: Hey I'm back! So some of you may have noticed I changed my pen name that's cos one of my best friends wanted to remember my penname so she could look at my stories when she got home but she couldn't remember the previous one so I simplified it for her :) Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R but more importantly… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. NOT ME! :D**

* * *

**THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: HeapsofHorses for reviewing :D and to answer your question I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, I hope quite a few more because I'm finding this really fun to write :) But if you don't want too many more then I can make it so it isn't too many more.  
THANK YOU: Omega for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: angelgirl00 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: KacyLee for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: Luvin. U. In. Secret for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: Evilfresia for putting me on author alert :)  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: CrazyAvidReader for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: inchausti for putting me on story alert :) AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: Fallen Emo Angel for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: SynnaSuicide for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on story alert :)**

**Seriously thanks you guys, love you all for being so awesome and kind :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 23: Busted & Clueless**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

~ The Next Morning. 26th October 2012. ~

Hermione woke up with what she thought was the best feeling in the world. She opened her eyes slowly and they locked onto a gorgeous sexy man sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled loving the feeling of waking up next to him. He was still sleeping soundlessly and Hermione decided she would just let him sleep for a little while more. His lips parted unconsciously in his sleep and Hermione couldn't contain the urge to kiss him. So she leaned closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips. His eyes immediately opened and he smiled.

"Wouldn't mind waking up with that every day." He said smirking and she giggled and gave him a proper good morning kiss. When they broke apart Draco was smiling, loving the feeling of waking up to Hermione kissing him and just waking up next to her. He still had his arms around her waist, loose but protective at the same time. Draco leaned in to kiss her again and they both heard the door open and footsteps come towards them. But they ignored it.

"Busy." Draco murmured against Hermione's lips to their visitor, not bothering to look who it was figuring it was Blaise or Ginny or Harry. One of them.

"Gee, Draco. What a great way to greet your childhood friend." Draco's lips froze against Hermione at the familiar voice. He broke off the kiss and looked over to the familiar voice and grinned as his suspicions were true.

"Tuesday." Draco said and smiled at her. She smiled back and came over to hug him. Hermione hadn't recognised the voice or the name so she sat up alongside Draco to see who it was. She still didn't recognize her. Even after Hermione looked at her she couldn't remember ever seeing her in Hogwarts.

She had black waist length hair with caramel highlights and a long side fringe which was pretty much the length of her face. She had dark brown eyes which almost looked black. She looked a lot smaller than Hermione around 5'2 all in all Hermione thought this unfamiliar person was very pretty. Which made Hermione wonder how Draco knew her. Speaking of Draco he let go of the girl and turned to face Hermione smiling at her, Hermione smiled back, though she was still somewhat suspicious of the stranger.

"'Mione this is Tuesday, Tuesday Brooke. She's my childhood friend. Tuesday this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger." Draco introduced and Tuesday stuck her hand out for Hermione to shake, Hermione hesitated momentarily but the girl seemed harmless and was smiling at her. Not wanting to seem rude Hermione shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." Tuesday said sweetly then paused as if something just occurred to her. "Wait, Hermione. Hermione Granger? As in _the _Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio?" Tuesday asked sounding surprised. Hermione shyly nodded, not used to being famous.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Nice to meet you too." Hermione said quietly. Tuesday then looked at Draco, surprised.

"You're dating a Mudblood?" she asked shock evident in her voice. Hermione was surprised to hear the word come from Tuesday's mouth; she didn't seem like the type of person who was big on blood purity. Though Hermione noticed she didn't say Mudblood harshly or sneeringly, just said it familiarly. Like it was in her everyday vocabulary. Draco frowned at his friend.

"Don't call her that, Tuesday." Draco scolded but gently. "But yes I'm dating a Muggleborn." Draco said and Tuesday looked thoughtful at that. She then turned to Hermione and looked sheepish and apologetic.

"Sorry for calling you a Mudblood, I didn't mean any offence. I come from a pureblood family; I'm used to that word. I'm not against Muggleborns, honestly. It's just Draco's the last person I'd picture dating a Muggleborn. I don't have a problem with it, it's just…unfamiliar." She said sincerely. Hermione was gobsmacked never before had someone called her a Mudblood then apologized for it. Except Draco but that was after he changed and they became friends. But here Tuesday was, a stranger to Hermione apologising for calling her a Mudblood. Hermione smiled when she got over the surprise and Tuesday smiled back.

"It's okay. I'm used to it besides it's on my arm now anyway so not like I can ignore the fact that I'm a Mudblood anyway, but I'm not ashamed to be so." Hermione said and then smacked her hands over her mouth when she realised she had mentioned the imprinted word on her arm, Draco hadn't seen it yet and she was trying to keep it that way. Looks like she was busted. Draco frowned at her and Tuesday looked confused as well, Hermione just sat there not sure what to say or do.

Draco took her left arm gently and inspected it but it was of course bare. He reached for her right arm and she pulled it away from him and shook her head, hoping he would leave it. But he didn't. He scowled at her and gently yet firmly took her arm in his hand and turned it over. He gasped and she knew then that he had seen it. The word '_Mudblood'_ forever imprinted there. Tuesday had seen it as well and she too gasped.

"What the hell is this, Hermione?" Draco whispered furiously. Hermione sighed and gently removed her arm from his grip, he let go mainly because he was so surprised about it.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly, wishing Draco would leave her alone about it.

"It's clearly something. Why the fuck do you have '_Mudblood' _burned into your skin? When the hell did this happen? Who the hell did it?" Hermione sighed and got off the bed, she felt a stab of disappointment when Draco didn't protest and just let her get off.

"At the Lestrange Manor before Ginny and I got you out of that dungeon, Voldemort ordered a Death Eater to do it so he did." Hermione said quietly. Draco wasn't looking at her, just at his hands which were on his lap. He was glaring at them, his jaw clenched and his hands scrunched up into a ball.

"Where were the others?" Draco said quietly yet angrily. Hermione didn't answer him, afraid of what he would say. He finally looked up at her; she could see the fury in them but also the guilt. That he hadn't been there to protect her. "Hermione, answer the goddamn question!" Draco all but yelled at her, she flinched then her head hung down.

"They were there in the room with me, while it happened. But Draco you mustn't get mad at them. The Death Eaters had a hold on them and they couldn't get out, they would've helped if they could plus their wands were taken away from them." Hermione said quietly and then quickly as she tried to defend her friends and not make her boyfriend upset.

"You weren't going to tell me about it were you? You were going to hide it with make-up or something stupid and don't you dare deny it because I know you Hermione. I'm taking the words right out of your mind. Damn it, Hermione. Why keep something like this from me?" He said angrily and punched the bed. Hermione felt anger flood through her, she didn't know why it just did.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Or to think that it was your fault. None of this is your fault Draco. I don't care that it's on my arm forever, I don't care that I'm a Mudblood, so why do you?" Hermione said angrily, but the anger was fading being replaced with sadness. She didn't understand why it was suddenly like this, one moment they were happy and in each other's arms the next minute they were angry and shouting at each other. Draco on his bed not coming near her and Hermione just stood there feeling like an idiot.

Draco had said nothing; he just sat there scowling at nothing in particular. He hated himself right then, he hated the fact that he hadn't been able to protect. Hated the fact that Hermione was obviously worried that Draco was still not okay with Muggleborns and hated the fact that he couldn't tell her what he was really feeling. He didn't care that she was a Mudblood, the only reason he cared about the word being imprinted on her arm was the fact that he knew it had hurt her. Yet for some reason he couldn't tell her, the words wouldn't come out of his mouth and he often opened his mouth to say something then quickly shut it again.

Hermione shook her head and ran off, Draco called after her but she ignored him. Draco couldn't get out of bed because he knew he would just faint, he wasn't 100% recovered yet. He punched the side of his bed and made a frustrated grunt. Tuesday who was still there jumped at his punch then sat on the chair next to his bed. For a moment neither friends said anything but then Tuesday decided to break the silence.

"Draco, why didn't you just tell her that it was because you love her?" Tuesday said quietly, Draco didn't look at her just tightened his jaw. "Don't go all moody and pissy with me Draco Malfoy. You may not want to hear this but I'm going to tell you. Look, it's obvious you guys love each other and haven't told one another that. You need to tell her soon before she really starts to doubt you. Hermione's fine with being a Muggleborn she's never had a problem with it as far as I can tell but obviously in the past you have. She's probably just surprised that you don't mind the fact that she's Muggleborn; I'm assuming she's used to you hating it. So _you _have to reassure her that you really _don't_ care about who her parents are. That you only care about whom _she_ is. You also need to accept the fact that you _won't_ always be there to protect her. But make sure you're there when she needs some comfort and just to feel loved." Tuesday told her childhood friend, sounding just like Blaise when he went all wisdom like. Draco sighed but nodded.

"You're right." He muttered. Tuesday grinned.

"Always am." Draco rolled his eyes at her but chuckled anyway.

"Thanks, Tuesday." Draco said seriously she smiled at him and nodded.

"Anytime. Now, seeing as you can't get off your lazy sick ass I'm going to find your girlfriend, make sure she's alright and then see if I can convince her to come talk to you." Tuesday said getting up.

"If you can't convince her to talk to me then want?" Draco asked as she started to walk away. Tuesday turned around so she was walking backwards.

"Be like a Malfoy and trick her." Draco pouted at that and she laughed at him then continued to find his girlfriend for him. She shook her head as she left Draco; he was a smart boy and a bloody good wizard. But when it came to love, he was clueless.

* * *

**A/N: Oh and I forgot to tell you but this is the last chapter that's been pre-written. So I don't know when I'll update next, I apologise in advance for the less frequent updates but I still have this week of exams to get through and then I'll have loads of homework till holidays. But holidays is in 3 and half weeks and I promise I'll make sure my updates aren't that far apart! Love you all!**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review telling me what you thought, thanks :) If any of you are wondering who Tuesday is then I sort of made her up. Sort of because Tuesday is based on one of my friends on fanfiction, she isn't really in Harry Potter but I asked if she wanted to be in my story and she said yes so now Draco has a childhood friend called Tuesday :)**

**Oh and shout out to my three best friends (because they asked me to do this) So here goes:  
THANK YOU: Sanga, Claudia and Olive for being the most amazing and awesome best friends in the whole wide world. Love you guys :) xxx**

**Until next time - Tilda**


	24. Three Words

**A/N: Hey, so I finished this chapter earlier than I thought! Lucky you ;) haha kidding but anyway the next chapter will definitely be a longer time to update and I'm sorry about that. Blame school! Anyway hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R but more importantly… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Tilda do not own Harry Potter. The person you're looking for is J.K. Rowling but you Potterheads already knew that! hehe :)**

* * *

**THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: HeapsofHorses for reviewing :D and I'm glad you want me to continue :) I seriously love writing this fanfic though I'm running out of ideas for things to write :L but I'm determined to think of something and keep my story going as long as I can :)  
THANK YOU: CuteyJayAnimeLover1 for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: MCannon5887 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: Ashriael for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: SeverusBarnabas3102 for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on favourite author :) AND for putting me on story alert :)**

**Thank you guys all so much, love you all cos you're so awesome :) Enjoy….**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 24: Three Words**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

Hermione had run off to the library. Of course. She didn't know why she was mad at Draco only that she just was. She felt like an idiot for getting upset with him so didn't really want to go back and apologise even though she knew she should. She sighed as she sat down after she pulled out a random book. She didn't want to be in a fight with Draco but she guessed the fact that Draco seemed so upset about the word 'Mudblood' imprinted on her skin was making her well…upset.

She was starting to doubt whether Draco had truly gotten over the blood thing. Otherwise why was he so upset about Mudblood being on her arm? And why didn't he say anything when she asked about it? She groaned at the unanswered questions, she didn't know the answer for once and she didn't like that. She shook her head of thoughts of Draco and tried to read her book. But for once her mind wouldn't focus on the words about something magical. Her mind kept on drifting back to Draco, telling her she should go and apologize for her silly behaviour. But her body didn't seem to want to get up and do so.

She sighed and then heard footsteps coming towards her; she looked up and smiled weakly at her new acquaintance Tuesday. Tuesday smiled back at her and sank down on the floor next to her. They didn't speak for a while, Tuesday letting Hermione gather her thoughts and Hermione just not wanting to start the conversation she knew Tuesday wanted. But like earlier with Draco, Tuesday broke the silence.

"You alright, Hermione?" Tuesday asked softly. Hermione sighed and brought her knees up, wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on her knees.

"Not really." Hermione replied quietly a few moments later. Tuesday sighed.

"Look, I don't really know you that well but I know Draco. Reading people's faces and body language is something I'm good at, just keep that in mind. Anyway, back to Draco. He's a smart wizard but he's an idiot when it comes to girls and serious relationships. I should know." Tuesday told her. Hermione turned her head on her knees to look at Tuesday, curiously.

"You mean that your one of Draco's ex's?" Hermione asked, curious. Though she wasn't really surprised, she could tell they were close and Tuesday was pretty so she wasn't that surprised. Though she did have an annoying feeling in her gut and that made her feel annoyed. She blinked as she thought of what that feeling could be? Was she jealous?

"Yeah, we went out once, a while ago. I think Draco was in third or fourth year here. We only went out for about a month though. We realised that we're just meant to be friends, thankfully it didn't ruin our friendship we're as close as ever. Though it was awkward at first but we're both over it now. That's why I know Draco's an idiot when it comes to relationships. But you should really go talk it out with him, maybe he's realised that he needs to man up and say what he's really feeling." Tuesday explained, Hermione still felt a twinge of jealousy but she pushed it down and ignored it.

"What he's really feeling?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrows furrowed together. Tuesday smiled but shook her head.

"I'm not saying, that's Draco's job. Now go find out what I'm talking about." Tuesday said getting up, pulling Hermione up with her then pushing her gently towards the exit.

"You aren't coming?" Hermione asked after she realised Tuesday wasn't following her, once again Tuesday smiled and shook her head.

"No, sorry. I've got to get back now; I was only supposed to check in on Draco. His mum owled my mum so I asked to come see if he was okay, my parents are probably worrying about me. Tell Draco that I say goodbye and that I demand him to bring you when we meet up in the holidays, okay?" Hermione smiled and nodded, she then stepped back towards Tuesday and hugged her.

"Thanks for everything, Tuesday. It was great meeting you; I'll definitely come and meet up with you in the holidays with Draco." Tuesday nodded and hugged her back and waved goodbye when they exited the library and then headed their separate ways.

Hermione walked slowly back to the hospital, not entirely sure how things were going to go. She hoped that they would be okay. She really did love Draco but for some reason she just couldn't admit it to him. She could admit it to herself that was easy, she had even admitted it to Ron but actually telling Draco she loved him seemed…hard. She felt embarrassed to tell him, just in case the feeling wasn't mutual.

She took a deep breath; she was now outside the Hospital Wing. She knew Draco was just the other side of the door. She brought her hand up to the door, it was shaking. She took another deep breath and she felt calmer. She then pushed the door open and stepped in.

When Hermione had left Draco had sworn under his breathe countless times. He punched his bed too, in frustration. He didn't understand we he just couldn't freaking say the stupid words. It's like his mouth didn't want him to admit his feelings and just pretend he didn't have any. His brain and heart wasn't in agreement with that. He wanted to tell Hermione he loved her, wanted to hear her say the words back. Part of him worried she wouldn't but then part of him didn't. He didn't know how but he just _knew _Hermione loved him. Maybe. Hopefully.

He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping this stupid fight was just a dream. No such luck. A few moments later he heard the door open. His eyes flew open and his head snapped towards the door. He was surprised and glad to see that it was Hermione who was coming in. She didn't say anything or look at him. She turned to shut the door behind her and then she turned back around and walked towards Draco.

They couldn't really call their argument a fight because they weren't really mad at each other, just slightly annoyed. Draco wasn't even annoyed at Hermione just himself and Hermione was annoyed at the both of them. Her for not being able to admit her feelings to him and him for not being able to admit his feelings either. Truthfully they were both pretty much clueless when it came to love. Guess they really were a perfect match.

Hermione quietly (and still not looking Draco in the eye) sat down on the seat next to Draco's bed. The two didn't say anything for a while. Draco just looking at Hermione and Hermione's eyes darting everywhere around the room except for at Draco. Draco sighed and decided that he didn't like the silence anymore. So broke it.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." Draco said quietly. It was only three words but Hermione could hear the sincerity in his voice. Plus, she was pretty sure he never said sorry before, except a few times and the apologies were always directed to Hermione. After all she was the only one who could make him feel bad about anything he said or did wrong.

"For what?" Hermione replied softly. Making sure he knew what he had done wrong. He did. Draco knew everything, at least that's what he liked to think. It was true. Mostly.

"For being a dick. For getting mad at the imprint, I honestly don't give a damn anymore that you're a Muggleborn. At one point, sure I did but not now. The only reason I was upset with the 'Mudblood' thing was because I knew it had hurt you. I hate seeing you hurt, hate even imagining you hurt. So I got mad, we Malfoy's are rubbish at expressing our emotions. As you've probably figured out." he explained truthfully. It earned him a soft smile from her and he smiled back, glad to see her beautiful smile once more.

"It's okay, Draco. I did over-react. It's just I still find it hard to believe that you, Draco Malfoy, are dating me, a Mudblood. I don't really know why I got mad, I just did. But I'm not mad anymore." Hermione said and smiled properly at him, he beamed at her and held his arms outstretched. She grinned and got up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whilst she hugged him he pulled her up on to the bed and on top of him. Though she made sure she didn't crush him in anyway.

She leaned down slightly to kiss him and expected Draco to close the gap. But for once he didn't. He just stared into her eyes and she stared back. Chocolate brown meeting greyish blue. They didn't speak or kiss or do anything just looked happily at each other, their breathes synchronised. Draco moved one of his arms from around her waist and to her face; he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and left his hand at her face.

"Hermione?" Draco murmured. Hermione didn't know why but she felt her heart beat faster. Maybe it was due to the fact that Draco's voice sounded husky and sexy and he was looking at her through his eyelashes.

"Yes, Draco?" Hermione replied softly. She wondered what he was going to say and why she felt so nervous.

"I love you." The world's three most powerful words hung in the air. No noises were heard except for Draco's and Hermione synchronised breathing. Hermione had been stunned, sure she had dreamed of Draco saying those words but she didn't think he actually would. Well maybe in the future sometime.

Draco laid there looking at Hermione, his heart beating fast and nervously. He watched the emotions flooded through her. First shock, joy, excitement, nervousness and then love. Draco smiled softly at her and stroked her hair.

"'Mione?" Draco whispered, feeling slightly foolish. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Draco, she smiled at him and slowly leaned down.

"Took you bloody long enough." Hermione said before she closed the gap, Draco smirked but couldn't say anything back, his lips now otherwise occupied. Hermione smiled into the kiss as his words replayed in her mind. He loved her and she couldn't be happier. She had known Draco had strong feelings for her but just hearing him confirm her thoughts was the happiest feeling in the world.

Hermione broke the kiss off and rested her forehead against his, their breathes were ragged and she waited until her breathe was back to normal to say;

"Draco?" she said just as softly as he said her name moments ago. Draco was playing with a piece of her hair absentmindedly.

"Yes, Hermione?" he replied grinning, she kept a straight face for now, although she really just wanted to giggle.

"You're an idiot." Draco scowled at the three words he _hadn't _expected and pouted. Hermione smiled at him, finding his pout adorable.

"But…" Hermione said, trailing off. Draco looked at her, hopeful and Hermione had to contain her laughter, so she bit her tongue.

"But?" Draco supplied, just wishing she would stop teasing him and say the god damn words.

"I love you, too." Draco grinned and slowly and gently pushed her head down to his.

"Took you bloody long enough." Draco whispered before he kissed her once more.

* * *

**A/N: N'aww they finally admitted to one another their feelings :) hehe, hope you guys liked this chapter and don't think them admitting their feelings was too soon! Please review telling me what you thought of it, thank you :3**

**Until next time - Tilda**


	25. Dementor's Kiss

**A/N: Heyy! I'm baaack :) How are you guys this morning? Anyway so this is chapter 25! I can't believe it's 25 chapters already! That's quite a lot, right? Haha so I hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R but more importantly… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the person who owns Harry Potter not I.**

* * *

**THANK YOU: omega alph gamma for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: I am Katniss Everdeen for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on favourite author :) AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: SeverusBarnabas3102 for reviewing :D AND for putting me on author alert :)  
THANK YOU: memorable1102 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing twice :D  
THANK YOU: MCannon5887 for reviewing :D**

**Really thank you guys all so much for your lovely reviews and for putting me on alerts/favourites and for just taking the time out of your day to just read my story. Love you guys, so enjoy….**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 25: Dementor's Kiss**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

~ A few hours later. 26th October 2012. ~

The words had finally been said and the couple couldn't be happier. Madame Pomfrey let Draco leave a little while after that and so Draco and Hermione had headed down stairs to The Great Hall to get something to eat. Everything was back to normal, Draco was okay still a bit sore but alive and Voldemort was dead. Though that was the only part of the story Draco knew. He didn't know what happened to his father or the other Death Eaters and Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. But she had too.

She managed to put it off though, she talked about everything and anything in The Great Hall with Draco and they walked in a comfortable silence on the way to the prefect common room. That's where they were currently. Draco and Hermione were curled up on the sofa, Harry and Ginny curled up on one of the armchairs and Blaise sitting on the other chair. Lavender for once not with him seeing as she had homework to do otherwise she would be in deep trouble with Snape. So she was off in the library doing it.

Draco was playing absentmindedly with Hermione's hair, watching Blaise and Harry playing Wizarding Chess though it was more like, Harry and Ginny against Blaise. He wouldn't have thought Harry would've liked Wizarding Chess seeing as you smash each other to bits, it was more of a Slytherin thing but then he figured that Harry always surprised him.

Draco soon got bored of watching though, so let his mind wander, he knew not to talk to Hermione seeing as she was reading a book and to her she was alone. So he closed his eyes and let his mind drift. His body began to ache and that got him thinking about what had recently happened. He still couldn't believe Voldemort was dead, Harry truly was a hero.

He then wondered what exactly happened to his father? And the rest of the Death Eaters. He opened his eyes, he was going to ask Blaise but his brows were furrowed together in concentration and Draco knew that meant he shouldn't be disturbed and was likely to not be very helpful.

That left him to ask Hermione, seeing as Harry and Ginny were equally as thought occupied with the game. He turned to face Hermione and saw that her face was lit up as her eyes darted back and forth across the page. He smiled softly and just stared at her for a little while, not wanting to disturb her. Though Hermione was very much into her book she could still feel Draco's gaze on her, she always could. She sighed inwardly and closed her book and looked at him questionably.

"Something wrong?" she asked, slightly annoyed that he was stopping her from reading, he smirked at her but then looked at her seriously. Hermione frowned at his sudden mood swings.

"What happened to my father? And to the rest of the Death Eaters?" Draco asked. The room went completely silent; Blaise, Ginny and Harry abandoned their game to hear what Hermione would say. She looked at them pleadingly but they just shook her head and Draco even saw Harry mouth to her 'you said you would tell him.' She sighed and nodded then looked back at Draco who was now half worried and half just plain curious.

"Well, most of the Death Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban, some of them escaped. Your father is in Azkaban, he was supposed to get the Dementor's Kiss but he's not anymore." Hermione explained briefly and went back to her book though she wasn't really reading it anymore, just trying to make Draco feel as if he should drop the subject. But this _was _Draco Malfoy we're talking about so even though he got the hint he ignored it.

"Why isn't my father getting the Dementor's Kiss?" Draco asked frowning confusedly. Hermione sighed and closed her book once more; she looked over to Blaise, Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny shrugged and Blaise did too but he also shook his head slightly.

"Are you glad about your father, Draco? I mean that he's going to live?" Hermione asked quietly, avoiding the question. He scowled at her and was about to tell her not to change the subject but when his eyes met hers his softened. He sighed and shook his head and muttered incoherently under his breathe.

"I'm not sure." He murmured truthfully a few minutes later. He didn't look at his girlfriend or any of his friends just stared at Hermione's feet which were now on his lap. "I guess I'm kind of glad that he's not going to die but a huge part of me thinks he deserves to. He wasn't the greatest father in the world so it's not like I'll miss him that much. I guess it's just weird to not fear going home because he's there. But to actually think that I'll never see him again? That's even weirder." Hermione removed her legs off his lap and scooted closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll see your father again someday, Draco. He isn't in there for life, maybe twenty years I think. So one day you'll see him again and hopefully by then he'll have changed." Hermione said softly to him, he smiled down at her and kissed her hair.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Draco whispered to her, she smiled and nodded and gave him a peck on his lips. "But why isn't my father getting the Dementor's Kiss anymore?" Draco added, frowning once again. Hermione inwardly sighed again; she had hoped he had forgotten that part. No-one said anything for a few minutes, none of them knew if Draco would be pleased about this or annoyed. There was only one way to find out.

"Dumbledore persuaded Fudge to only send him to Azkaban and not get the Dementor's Kiss." Blaise explained vaguely, breaking the silence. Draco's frowned deepened, clueless as to why Dumbledore would do that. Then again it was Dumbledore; the old man was slightly crazy.

"And why did Dumbledore do that?" Draco questioned, sensing there was more to the story then his friends were letting on.

"For God's sake just tell him, he's not going to be mad!" Harry said irritated, looking straight at Hermione. Draco glared at him for his tone towards Hermione and Harry looked apologetic and Draco nodded satisfied.

"Fine. I asked Dumbledore to make sure your father didn't receive the Dementor's Kiss." Hermione said, irritated at Harry's outburst. He was just too impatient. But Hermione felt slightly better after she saw Ginny smack him around the back of the head and roll her eyes at him expressing his pain.

"Why?" Draco asked her, snapping Hermione away from Ginny and Harry. She looked at Draco sheepishly.

"Well even though he was probably the world's worst father he was still _your _father. You may hate him but deep down you don't really, he is after all the man who helped made you and raised you, albeit poorly. You may not have let it on but if your father had died you would've been hurt and upset, I didn't want you to go through that." Hermione explained truthfully.

Draco stared at her admiringly; she thought he would be mad at her for being so wonderfully caring? She was a genius but even she could be so silly sometimes. Draco gently took Hermione's chin in his hand and gently pulled it up so she was looking at him. He leaned down to kiss her but felt his friends' gaze on them.

"Some privacy please?" he murmured to them, not taking his eyes of Hermione. She blushed and hung her head down embarrassed. Draco smirked and pulled her chin up again and even though he knew his friends were still watching he leaned down and closed the gap.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss and it was magical. Hermione never ceased to feel warm and tingly inside whenever Draco kissed her and even though Draco wouldn't admit it, Hermione's kisses also made him feel warm and tingly. Draco ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance and for once she didn't give it to him. He didn't push her though, instead just kept the kiss sweet and innocent.

They broke apart and their breathes – like usual – were ragged, Draco leaned his forehead against hers and then kissed her forehead. He didn't need an explanation as to why she didn't want to deepen the kiss. He knew why. His damn perverted friends had been watching them.

"Nosy bastards." Draco said aloud, he realised he hadn't just thought that but shrugged, deciding he didn't care. Blaise frowned at that and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hope you don't mean me." Blaise said pretending to sound upset and angry.

"No, I mean you, Ginny and Harry. I said 'bastards' that's plural. As in more than one." Draco said dryly. Blaise glared at him playfully.

"I know what plural means. I'm not an idiot." Blaise retorted.

"Could have fooled me." Draco said, cheerfully.

"Hey! Don't forget I'm the one who gives you all the advice when you're confused about shit." Draco snorted, which Hermione found quite cute really.

"As if you would let me forget." Ginny, Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at the Slytherin friends bickering. They were still so childish yet Hermione kind of loved that about them. Sure, sometimes it could be annoying and other times it could be unbelievably wonderful and cheer you up immediately.

"Oh, shut up you two. You're both idiots, okay?" Ginny said, interrupting their banter. Hermione giggled and Harry grinned at his girlfriend. Draco and Blaise however didn't find it that amusing they scowled at Ginny and she narrowed her eyes at them. The Slytherin boys gulped and put their hands up as if in surrender, Ginny smirked satisfactorily.

Hermione laughed and Harry joined in. Blaise and Draco glared at Hermione but just seeing Hermione so happy and laughing so much made Draco's glare waver and so he sighed and gave up. Blaise gave up to and instead started the Wizarding Chess game back up with Harry. Ginny once again helping Harry, Blaise could say that was an unfair advantage but truthfully it just made Harry equal with him. Without Ginny, Harry sucked at the game and it was just too easy. So Blaise didn't complain about it being two against one. Then again Blaise hardly complained about anything.

Hermione went back to her book and Draco went back to absentmindedly playing with Hermione's hair while he watched his friends play the chess game. Still finding it just as boring as before but there was nothing better to do.

All in all the friends and two couples were all quite happy. After all they had nothing to fear anymore. Or so they thought. Once again none of them noticed the figure sulking in the corner, glaring at a particular couple. Lucious Malfoy and Voldemort may no longer be there to hurt them or break Hermione and Draco apart. But someone was still planning to ruin them. To ruin Draco and Hermione. The question was: Will Hermione and Draco let them? Or will they fight to stay together?

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 25 and I'm surprised I've finished it before tomorrow, I'm glad I did though :) Then again I probably should have been revising but this is waaay more fun :) So I hope you guys liked it, any idea who is planning to split Hermione and Draco? Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks :3**

**Until next time – Tilda.**


	26. You're An Idiot

**A/N: Good evening readers, it's like midnight here in England and I've been writing for like an hour I think? I felt bad about not writing anything for this story today so I decided I would be good and write you a chapter before I go to bed. I hope you guys like it :) Please R&R but more importantly…ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The person who owns Harry Potter? Not me. J.K. Rowling of course is the person who owns Harry Potter! But I really don't need to remind you guys do I? XD**

* * *

**THANK YOU: omega alph gamma for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: memorable1102 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: hopelesszee for putting me on favourite author :)  
THANK YOU: rainbowlollipops15 for reviewing twice :D  
THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing twice :D**

**Love you all you kind reviewers and readers :) So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 26: You're An Idiot**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

~ 1 week later, Friday 2nd November 2012 ~

Everything was back to normal now. It was like the whole fight against Voldemort never happened. Everyone was happy. But of course the story isn't over and there has to be at least _some _misfortune in their lives. Life is after all unfair.

Right now there was a certain evil little someone plotting the ruining of Hermione's and Draco's relationship so that they could be back with the one they loved. Now you're all probably wondering who that someone is but for now they will stay hidden.

Currently this person was thinking of what they could do that would hurt Hermione or Draco so much that they never want to see each other again. Then they thought of it. Smirking evilly and proudly the person got up to talk to a certain someone. They couldn't do this alone. But they knew the perfect person to help them. It would only take a little persuading to get them to join in the plan.

So, I think it's safe to tell you who this evil little person is; otherwise it's just going to get hard to explain the plan. The person is of course Pansy Parkinson. Enemy of Hermione and in love with Draco. She was planning on just hurting Hermione but figured she needed to – sadly – hurt Draco too. Otherwise they wouldn't break up and she wouldn't get Draco back.

Pansy was on her way to get Weasley to join in her plan. She (annoyingly) needed him to make this plan work. She smirked evilly once more as she entered the prefect common room. She glared at Hermione and smiled at Draco, the two of them cuddled up together on the sofa. She ignored the rest of them, i.e Ginny, Harry, Blaise and Lavender. She went into the corner she knew Weasley was sulking in and dragged him out of the common room, unnoticed by the other prefects.

Pansy continued dragging Weasley until she found an empty classroom. She shoved him in it, locked the door and put a silencing charm around the room. She turned around to grin at him and she went over to a desk to sit on it. One leg crossed over the other, arms crossed over her chest.

"I've got the perfect plan." Pansy said, sounding smug. Ron sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, leaned against a desk and crossed a leg over his own but different to how Pansy was doing so.

"I don't think I want a part in it, Parkinson. I've done a lot of thinking; maybe we should just leave Hermione and Malfoy alone. They seem happy." Ron said, Pansy frowned at him and glared at him.

"But Granger is the girl you love! She's supposed to be happy with _you_, like Draco's supposed to be happy with _me_! We're just making them see that they're not meant to be. A Pureblood and a Mudblood aren't supposed to mix. That's not normal." Pansy exclaimed. This time it was Ron's turn to glare and frown at her.

"First of all, don't call Hermione a Mudblood. Second of all, I do love Hermione and I want her to be happy. So if we really do love Hermione and Malfoy then shouldn't we just let them be happy with each other?" Ron asked, he was just so confused. About everything. He wanted Hermione to be happy but then he didn't like seeing her happy with Malfoy.

"It will never work, we can just spare them the heartache before they get too attached. Come on, Weasley. We both know that what you really want is Hermione to be yours and to be happy with _you _not Draco." Ron thought about it for a moment then sighed and nodded. Pansy smirked smugly; Ron was so easily over-powered it was unreal.

"Alright. What do I have to do?" Ron asked and Pansy clapped her hands together and quickly told him the plan. She smirked, knowing this would surely ruin Hermione and Draco. She would finally get her man back. Not to mention get revenge on the Mudblood. She could hardly wait.

* * *

~Prefect's Common Room ~

Hermione was content, curled up on the prefect's sofa with Draco. He was playing with her hair, talking to their friends and she was loving the feeling of her hair being played with as she read all about Mr Darcy and Elizabeth. The door opened then and in came Pansy shortly followed by Ron. Hermione had looked up briefly and was surprised those two had been together. Then she assumed they probably had just met outside the common room.

A little while later, Draco said he had to go to the library to get a book to help with his Transfigurations homework. Hermione smiled and nodded and he gave her a peck on the lips before he got up and left the room.

Draco walked down the stairs quickly, finding it hard to walk downstairs slowly. He headed to the library in search of the book. But got stopped before he could ever get there. It was just outside the library's doors that Pansy stepped in front of Draco blocking his access to the library. He frowned at her, wondering when she left the common room before deciding he didn't really care.

"Excuse me, Pansy." Draco said trying not to sound rude. If he did Pansy took no notice and instead smiled sickeningly sweet at him and tried to look seductive. Draco thought she just looked stupid.

"Whatever happened to us Draco?" Pansy asked, her voice husky. She stepped forward and wrapped one arm around his neck and played with his hair. Draco raised his eyebrow at that and removed her arm from his neck.

"There never really was an us, Pansy. If you excuse me, I've got homework to do." Draco said and tried to step around her but Pansy wouldn't let him.

"You're wrong, Draco. There was an us, there's still something between us. I can feel it, you can too. I love you, Draco. That stupid Mudblood as corrupted your mind! It's _me _you're supposed to be with, not that _filth!" _Pansy said angrily. Draco glared at her, angry that she called Hermione those horrid words.

"Don't call Hermione that! I don't care if you love me, get over it. I don't love you, I never have." Draco snapped, Pansy looked hurt briefly but then covered it. She saw over Draco's shoulder somebody and smiled. Draco turned to see who it was but before he could see Pansy turned him back to her and kissed him.

Draco froze, he felt disgusted, Pansy was kissing him. Not something he wanted. He pushed her away but she was determined. So he shoved her off so hard that she fell on her butt. She didn't look rejected, just smirked smugly at someone behind Draco. He turned around and he almost cried. Hermione. She had just seen that. Pansy kissing Draco, he wasn't sure how much she had seen. Just that it was enough to bring tears to her eyes and make her run away after he called her name. Draco muttered a curse under his breathe and turned back to Pansy to glare at her.

"You don't love me, Pansy. Not really. You love my looks and my wealth and my blood status. If you really did love me then you wouldn't have done that. Don't go around pretending that I love you back because I don't. I love Hermione, I always will." Draco said seriously and then started to run after Hermione.

Draco searched everywhere for his girl but couldn't find her. He went into the girls toilets, including in the ones no-one ever used. He went back to the library to see if she had gone back to hid in there. But nothing. He went to the prefect common room but no such luck. He walked hopelessly towards the Gryffindor common room. It was the only place that Hermione ever went that he hadn't looked in. The Fat Lady grudgingly let him in, seeing as he was a prefect.

He walked in to very angry Gryffindor's. They turned to him and glared at him. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Lavender were the main ones. Draco gulped but then ignored them and went to the right, where the girls Dormitories were. He figured Hermione was with Ginny. Lavender and Seamus stepped in front of Draco at the bottom of the stairs. Their arms crossed over their chests, looking incredibly mad at him.

"Please, I need to see Hermione. Need to explain." Draco said softly. Lavender and Seamus just shook their heads, Lavender was about to say something but a very familiar voice beat her to it.

"She doesn't want to see you. Nor does she need your crappy explanation." Ginny said coming down the stairs and looking extremely cross at Draco. See looked like a cross Mrs Weasley and even though Draco had never seen a cross Mrs Weasley he still found Ginny very scary.

"But it wasn't my fault!" Draco exclaimed and Ginny raised an eyebrow at that.

"So? It doesn't matter if Pansy was the one who kissed you. You should have never had let it happened." Ginny said narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's not like I wanted her too!" Draco cried. "I froze only for a moment then pushed her away! I need to see, Hermione. So let me through before I hex you." Draco added threatening.

"Oh yes that's a brilliant idea, threaten the best friend of Hermione. She'll be so pleased with you." Ginny said sarcastically not scared by the genius Slytherin God's threats.

"Please, Ginny." Draco whispered, pleadingly. She sighed and was about to say go ahead when they heard a small, broken voice speak.

"It's okay, Gin." Hermione said. Draco looked up to the stairs and his heart broke. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, tear stains on her cheeks. Hermione continued down the stairs and took Draco's hand to pull him up the stairs and to the girls' dormitory. She knew it would humiliate Draco to say personal things in front of Gryffindor's and she knew she would be embarrassed to so she wanted to keep it private.

She went to sit on Ginny's bed and crossed her legs. Draco decided to lean against the wall opposite her. He took a deep breath and prepared to show some emotions and maybe get laughed at by his girlfriend. But he didn't' care if she laughed at him, as long as she knew that he loved her.

"It really wasn't what it looked like, 'Mione. Though I don't know which bits you saw. I went to the library to get a book like I told you and Pansy stopped me. She said some crap about it was her I was supposed to be with and not you. I told her that was a load of bull. I saw her looking behind my shoulder, turned around to see what she was looking at and she pulled my face back to her and the next thing I knew she was kissing me. I froze, I admit that but only because I was surprised she had the nerve to do something so stupid. But I quickly tried to push her off, it didn't work the first time so I pushed more forcefully and she ended up on the floor. I turned to see you and it broke my heart. I never wanted to cause you any pain, Hermione. After you ran away I told Pansy to basically stuff it because I never loved her and never would. I told her that I love you and I always will. I meant it Hermione, you know I did. You know I love you." Draco said.

Hermione had stayed quiet throughout is little speech and she laid back on Ginny's bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't say anything for a few moments and Draco stayed still and quite to let her mull things over in her mind.

"You're an idiot, Draco." Hermione whispered. But the fact she was talking to him make his heart beat quicker and hopefully. He walked over to Ginny's bed, hesitated but then laid down next to Hermione. He pulled her close to him and she didn't protest so he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered. Hermione sighed but snuggled up to him and he kissed her forehead.

"You should be and I know you are. I have a feeling Pansy won't be disheartened though. I bet she'll try something else to break us apart." Hermione said, it was muffled by his chest but he still understood her clearly.

"Let her try. She won't succeed though. You know why?" Hermione shook her head and he smirked down at her, his signature Draco Malfoy smirk. "Because I love you." Hermione rolled her eyes but giggled and he was just glad that she was smiling and giggling again. He loved her giggle, it sounded adorable.

"You're an idiot." Hermione said again. He smirked once more and slowly leaned down to her.

"You love me anyway." Draco whispered, his lips now mere centimetres away from hers.

"True." Hermione whispered back before Draco closed the gap and kissed her. All was well. For now. Sure Draco and Hermione were okay again. Until Pansy struck again. Who knows if they'll be able to bounce back the next time Pansy tries to ruin them?

* * *

**A/N: I know! Hehe, you guys have to wait to find out if Pansy really does ruin them for good. But I'm sure you all know the answer, your clever people aren't you? Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review leaving me your thoughts on it, thanks :3**

**P.S if there is any mistakes I'm sorry, but I'm being told to go to bed so I can't check over it. I check over it in the morning. Night! XD**

**Until next time – Tilda.**


	27. Big Question & Infinity

**A/N: Hello dear readers! How are you guys? First things first I want to apologise profusely for taking so long to update. I've been a busy bee with school and a lazy bee and a lack-of-ideas bee and a procrastinated bee so I'm really sorry about that! But here's another chapter, hopefully to keep you guys going til the next time I update, which I can't say when it is. But look on the bright side next week I break up! :D Anyway, please R&R but more importantly… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. But you guys already knew that! :D**

* * *

**THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: omega alph gamma for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: decade diary for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing twice :D  
THANK YOU: midnitekiss13 for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: nadiabrown for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: DeadKorpse for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: Byakugan89 for putting me on author alert :) AND for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on story alert :) AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: SeverusBarnabas3102 for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: mingygirl12 for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on author alert :) AND for putting me on story alert :) AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for putting me on story alert :) AND for reviewing :D**

**Thank you all for being so lovley! Keep doing what you're doing because it makes me soo happy :)**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 27: Big Question & Infinity **

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

~The Next Day. Saturday 3rd November 2012 ~

Hermione woke up feeling content. The sun was shining on her face, making her wake up all natural. She smiled as she stretched her arms up and over her head. The other girls' were still asleep, except for Pansy who was probably lurking somewhere in the castle, trying to find something new to ruin her and Draco's relationship. Hermione decided she didn't really care at all about Pansy. Not after she tried to break her and Draco apart.

Hermione shook the negatives thoughts about Pansy out of her head. Shook _all _thoughts about Pansy out of her head and threw her duvet off her body and got up. She quickly and quietly got dressed and then tip-toed down the stairs trying not to make any sound, not wanting to wake up the other girls'.

She got down in the prefect's common room to find that only Draco was awake, his back turned to her so she could see the back of his luscious bleached blonde hair. She grinned evilly and tip-toed as quietly as she could over to him. She reached out her hands to put over his eyes but before she could he gripped her wrists, gently and pulled her towards him so she tumbled over the sofa and into his lap. Once she landed safely on his lap she looked up to see his smirking face.

"Thought you could sneak up on me, Granger?" Draco whispered, still smirking smugly. She grinned up at him, feeling playful this morning. How lucky Draco was.

"We're back to last names now, Malfoy?" Hermione said softly back, inching closer to her.

"Just reminiscing about the old times, Granger." Draco whispered as he watched Hermione slowly get closer and closer to him. He watched her lips hungrily and she smirked at that.

"I prefer the present times, Malfoy. After all there's less hate between us." Hermione whispered back, making their lips inches apart. Their faces were so close together that Draco could feel Hermione's warm breath on his face and vice versa.

"Mm, true. Less hate and more love." Draco said and Hermione smiled at that and finally, putting Draco out of his misery kissed him. He smiled into the kiss, loving the feeling of her soft lips against his. He had wrapped his arms around her and she had landed so that her legs were either side of his. Her hands glided their way up to his hair and she dug her hands into his soft hair, playing absentmindedly with it.

Draco gently pushed Hermione back on the sofa so that they were now lying down. Hermione on the bottom and Draco towering over her but making sure not to hurt or crush her in anyway. Draco ran his lips along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. He explored her mouth before their tongues battled in dominance and like always Draco won. Draco roamed his hands down her body, leaving the places he touched tingle.

Hermione kept one hand dug in his hair and let the other glide down his chest, making him shiver in delight. They would've kept on kissing until they no longer could but someone clearing their throat made them jump in fright and thus break apart. They looked up to behind the sofa to see Harry looking down at them, an eyebrow raised, his eyes smirking amusedly at them.

"Interrupting am I?" Harry asked, trying hard not to snicker. Hermione blushed and gently pushed Draco off her so she could sit up. He sighed as he let her push him away and sat up next to her.

"Yes, Potter." Draco snapped then murmured under his breath 'stupid Potter ruining my fun'. Harry rolled her eyes at his muttering and Hermione playfully slapped his arms and he pouted at her and she just laughed at him.

"You guys need to get a room." Harry joked, Hermione blushed and Draco rolled his eyes but then he smirked.

"We will get a room, after graduation. A big one in my Manor." Draco said, smirking smugly. Hermione raised her eyebrow at that and turned to face him, smiling slightly.

"Are you asking me to move in with you after graduation, Draco?" Hermione asked softly, her heart beating fast at that idea. Draco looked back at her, staring at her intensely his eyes showing how serious he was.

"No, I'm asking you to marry me before graduation." Draco said confidently even though he was just as nervous inside as Hermione was. He was worried that she would say no but on the other hand he knew she loved him. But did she love him enough? He sure has hell hoped so.

"You're what?" Hermione asked quietly, stunned. She heard him perfectly that wasn't he problem, she was just shocked that_ Draco Malfoy, _pureblood who had teased and taunted her and whom she had hated for years, was asking _her Hermione Granger_, mudblood, the person he had hated for years and teased endlessly. She had been shocked when he said that she loved her, she was hundred times more shock now that he was proposing!

"You heard me, 'Mione. Will you marry me before graduation?" Draco asked, his confidence slowly seeping away from him with each second she didn't answer the big question.

"Eh, I'm going to go see if Ginny's awake." Harry said awkwardly, both of them had forgotten he was present. Draco ignored him and Hermione nodded vaguely in his direction. He grinned and rolled his eyes at the way Hermione was so focused on Draco. She really was in love. But he knew that this was a very private moment so he left. Not that Hermione or Draco noticed.

"'Mione? Now would be good to answer the question, you know like you do with every other questioned ever asked." Draco said teasingly though he was hoping Hermione didn't hear the worry in his voice like he did. She shook her head and looked Draco in the eyes. Now back in the real world instead of dream land. She smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically as she leaned down close to him. He didn't say anything wondering if she was going to add a verbal reply but all she did was keep leaning down and he didn't protest but instead met her half way.

"Yes, Draco. Of course I will!" Hermione murmured against his lips and Draco smiled into the kiss and deepened it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As close as physically possible. He pulled her into his lap and let his hands rest around her waist, while Hermione let hers trail up his chest until they found his hair and dug into it. Loving the soft feeling of it.

They continued to kiss for a few more minutes until they could no longer breathe. They broke apart smiling like maniacs and Draco rested his forehead against hers. They said nothing as their ragged breathes slowly went back to normal.

"Sorry." Draco murmured suddenly, after his breathe was pretty much back. Hermione frowned confusedly, tilting her head to the side in a way that Draco found to be adorable.

"Sorry for what?" she asked, sounding just as confused as she looked.

"That wasn't a very romantic proposal." Draco murmured once more, for some reason not being able to make his voice go louder. Hermione smiled softly at him and moved a piece of his hair away from his eyes.

"True, you could have been more romantic, taking me out to dinner or something like that. But this _was _romantic. It was very much a 'Draco' proposal and that's the best there is. It was you and I loved it." Hermione said smiling brilliantly at him, he smiled back and captured her lips once more, but this time for a brief kiss. "Now, where's my ring?" Hermione asked grinning and Draco couldn't help but smile back at his gorgeous girl.

"I don't have it right now. In the Malfoy family we hand down the rings. My mother is supposed to give me her engagement ring soon, so when she does you'll have one. My father will pass his down to me too. Soon. Until then think off this as a temporary engagement ring." Draco said apologetically, she was about to say she didn't mind but paused when he shuffled slightly. Removing one hand from her waist while tightening the other so she didn't fall off as he lifted himself of the couch slightly so he could get to his pocket.

He pulled out of his pocket a simple black box with a blue ribbon on it. Hermione wondered what it was and Draco smiled as he watched her gently take the box as if it was as fragile as glass. She opened it slowly and inhaled a gasp when she saw what was in it. He smirked knowing that he had done the right thing in getting it for her.

It was a simple silver chain necklace and it was the charm which was at the end of it which Hermione fell in love with. It was an infinity symbol. The one that looked like a sideways figure of eight. Hermione gently took it out and laid it on her palm, her eyes fixed on it as if she was in a trance, whereas Draco was looking solely at her. Liking her reaction. He took it from her and unclasped it and moved his arms around her neck and clasped it once more. He picked up her hair so that it was out of the necklaces chain and her hand went up to the infinity sign. She smiled once more at Draco and he smiled back tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

In that moment in time both of them wished that time could stop and they could stay like this forever. Hermione on his lap smiling happily at him, tears of joy in her eyes. The Infinity necklace sparkling dazzlingly, resting on her neck. Draco smiling happily back at her, staring intensely at her, eyes filled with the most amount of love you could ever imagine. Right then and there Draco and Hermione couldn't be happier. Things were looking up for them. After all Draco had given her an infinity necklace. It was a symbol that his love for her would last for infinity.

All in all it seemed like a happy semi-ending. But of course all good things come to an end sooner a later. It was unbelievable how neither of them ever noticed when a person was skulking in the shadow of the corner. But once again someone was and they were withering with anger. They vowed to themselves that they would do something about this. They wouldn't let Draco and Hermione marry. Not over their dead body.

* * *

**A/N: Just when you think Hermione and Draco were in the all clear, BAM! They're not. Of course it's not going to be all happy now, that'll be boring XD haha. They have to have at least some drama in their life, otherwise it's not realistic. Hehe, anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I apologise again for my lack of update, I'll try and not let it happen again! So did you guys think it's too soon for a proposal? Do you guys wish that it was more romantic? Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks :3**

**P.S – HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUHINA FANATIC! I know I'm technically like three hours early but oh well! Hope you have a great day :)**

**Until next time – Tilda. **


	28. Only Stare

**A/N: I know this is totally random but I'm just realised something! Whenever I write about one of the characters scowling or glaring I do it. For example as I was writing a part of this where someone glares at someone I actually glared whilst I was writing it! Then later I actually frowned when whilst I was writing about someone frowning. I just realised I was doing that! Is it just me or is that totally weird 0.o anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I can never have a small, simple, straight to the point A/N can I? *sigh* I apologise, one day it will happen! Haha. Anyway please R&R but more importantly… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: You all know that I'm not the genius who owns Harry Potter. That's J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: The Charminator for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: Anonymous (Maddy) for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: ANGELnDEVIL for putting me on favourite story :)  
THANK YOU: guillenlulu for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on story alert :) **

**Seriously love you guys loads, you're so kind :) so thanks for being awesome reviewers and readers :D**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 28: Only Stare**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking." There will be codenames for people, sorry if it's confusing but I'm not saying who they really are so it keeps you in the dark for a little while!

* * *

~ A few hours after the proposal ~

The person who had been skulking in the corner now stormed angrily down the corridors of Hogwarts. This person was looking for a group of people in particular who knew would be on their side. A little while later they found who they were looking for, told them about what they had heard and that they couldn't let it happen. So now that was a group of people out to break Draco and Hermione apart. The leader of the group not going to step down or stop for anything or anyone.

Now I'm not going to reveal any of their identities just yet so I'll give them codenames. The leader I'll refer to as Shark. Shark was a clever person but was driven by hatred towards one of Draco and Hermione. Shark's shall we say 'right-hand man' had a common interest. Shark's right-hand man shall be called Volcano. Volcano and Shark both had mutual hatred for the couple and both equally wanted them to split apart. Though Volcano was more hesitant then Shark but Volcano pushed aside the uncertainty, deciding this was the best thing to do.

Shark had obviously gathered more followers than just Volcano, Shark had some of their friends and some people they managed to 'persuade' with their charm. Basically Shark and Volcano where the only ones with brains in the little group but Shark didn't care. Shark and Volcano were enough to be the brains and the rest of the group could be the brawns.

"So what's the plan, boss?" One of the followers asked, let's call them Tweedledee.

"Yeah, is there a plan?" another follower asked, let's call them Tweedledum. Shark rolled their eyes at how gormless Tweedledum and Tweedledee sounded.

"Of course there isn't a plan; otherwise I wouldn't have asked you guys to help. Listen up everyone, a pureblood and mudblood are going to get married, that is something which isn't ever supposed to happen. So we're going to make sure it doesn't. Any ideas how?" Shark said, making their voice loud and demanding and every bit like a leader they were supposed to be right now. Everyone had gasped, surprised at the news of something so traitorous happening right under their noses! They all then furrowed their eyebrows together in concentration. Trying to find the perfect plan to ruining the strong relationship that had formed between Draco and Hermione.

As if a light bulb clicked on over Shark's head they smirked evilly as a planned formed in their head. It was a good one. It was playing on both of their weaknesses. Shark clapped their hands together and rubbed them and turned to everyone else in the room.

"The plan is this…" Shark began and went into detail of the plan which would surely ruin Draco's and Hermione's relationship. Or would it? Only time would tell.

* * *

~Next Morning, Sunday 4th November 2012, Prefect Common Room. ~

The prefect common room was filled with friendly chatter. Ginny, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Lavender were all with their respective partners either cuddling on the sofa or an armchair. Hermione had told Ginny and Harry about their engagement and Draco had told Blaise who was of course with Lavender at the time so she knew as well. They all swore not to tell anyone, knowing that the couple would be stared at even more than usual. The school would find out anyway when Hermione started to wear her engagement ring.

Hermione was pleased to find that Ginny and Lavender had squealed delightedly at the news of their engagement. Harry looked shocked but hugged Hermione, congratulated them both and even shook hands with Draco, whilst of course threatening to tear him limb from limb if he hurt Hermione. Which didn't seem to faze Draco who merely replied with 'I wouldn't dream of hurting her'. Blaise of course congratulated them and hugged them both, which was the reaction she was suspecting from Blaise. He had been with them pretty much since the start.

Now they were all chatting happily in the common room. About everything and nothing all that the same time. The door to the prefect common room opened and the girls turned their heads wondering who it was whereas the boys didn't really care. Hermione nodded a short, brief nod to the person who walked in and then turned back to face the others. Draco frowned at her reaction and looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Weasley. He scowled at him but then Hermione turned his head round and he sighed and rolled his eyes but didn't say or do anything more towards Ron.

Blaise smirked at that, Draco was so whipped. But he knew his best friend who never would admit it. Admit he loved Hermione, yes? Admit that he was whipped, no. Draco didn't like to think that he could be so easily persuaded or so easily told what to do but when it came to Hermione he could be.

Ron walked past them, not glancing at anyone of them. But he stopped short of the stairs which headed to the boys dormitory. He turned around on the spot so he was facing his old friends and current enemy. He looked only at Hermione though because to him she was the only one here with him. She was the only one that truly mattered.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a sec? Outside?" Ron asked quietly. Draco looked at him suspiciously, his arm automatically tightening around her waist ever so slightly. She still felt it and turned to him with a 'let me go' look and he shook his head the slightest bit that only she could notice.

"I'll be back in a minute." Hermione whispered in his ear but he still didn't let go, he pouted at her and she found it adorable and immediately wanted to stay with him. But she couldn't, she wanted to know what Ron wanted to talk about. Maybe, he had finally realised his wrong-doings and was going to apologise. Maybe, things could finally go back to normal between them.

"Draco, let me go." Hermione whispered in his ear once more but this time more firmly. He smirked at her and tilted his head to the side, looking damn adorable again.

"Or what?" he asked his voice husky, he knew that when he spoke like that it sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Which was what just happened after he spoke.

"Or the only thing these lips will be doing towards you is talking." He frowned and pouted at that again and she smiled victoriously. As his grip on her loosened.

"No fair." He whined and she giggled before she gave him a peck on the lips and then followed Ron out of the room. Just as they exited, Pansy entered. She glared at them both and shoved Hermione's shoulder as she walked past. Hermione just shrugged to herself and continued walking till she and Ron were now both out of the prefect room.

It was sufficiently awkward between them, now it was just the two of them alone. Hermione leaned against the wall next to the portrait and Ron was standing opposite her, his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione sighed as the time clicked on by and they just continued to stand in silence.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, finally breaking the silence. You could literally cut the tension in the air, not to mention the awkwardness. Ron opened his mouth several times and closed it before a single word could utter out of his mouth. He looked like a fish and normally Hermione would've laughed but it didn't really fit the situation.

"I know." Ron said after a few more moments of looking like a fish. She frowned at that.

"And what exactly do you know, Ronald?" Hermione asked, she couldn't call him 'Ron' she didn't know why but it just didn't seem to sound right anymore. It seemed right to be polite with him and not relaxed or friendly. She inwardly sighed as she realised that was their relationship with one another, being polite and civil nothing at all like when they were friends.

"I know about you and Malfoy." Ron said, not like that helped anything though. Pretty much everyone knew about their relationship now seeing as when they came back from the Lestrange Manor after the night Harry killed Voldemort Hermione never left his side. Everyone managed to put the pieces together and Draco and Hermione never denied it when someone asked them it was true that they were dating. Plus they were more open with their relationship, holding hands in public and their arms wrapped around in public. Sometimes kissing in the school grounds too instead of just when it they were alone in the common room.

"Of course you do, we're not exactly keeping it a secret anymore and I did admit to you that I loved Draco." Ron winced slightly at the mention of her loving Draco. Her gaze softened and she felt bad again, she had hurt him deeply. Which for that she was immensely guilty, not that it could change anything between them though. Not unless he accepted Draco.

"I meant about yours and Malfoy's engagement." Ron said quietly a few moments later after he got over the feeling of his heart being stabbed when Hermione casually said that she loved Draco. Hermione gasped and froze knowing that if she had wanted to try and deny it that her reaction had not helped it too seem convincing if she lied.

"How?" Hermione whispered, she couldn't lie now. Not only did she just give the game away but Ron knew her like the back of his hand. He could tell when she was lying, most of the time.

"I have my sources." He snapped. Hermione's eyes narrowed at him, not liking his sudden change in tone and mood. He was getting angry again, turning it to the Ron she hated.

"Well, it's just a rumour." Hermione lied, her voice sounding convincing even to her but Ron knew her to well.

"Bullshit, Hermione. That crappy little necklace around your neck is Malfoy's cheap version of a ring. Face it he didn't want to spend his stupid amount of money on you because he's a cheap little dickhead–" before Ron could insult him anymore Hermione's hand moving fast and furiously stopped him from saying anything more.

With a satisfying sound Hermione slapped him, leaving a mark no his cheek. His head had snapped to the right at the amount of force Hermione put behind it and Ron spat blood out on the floor before he turned back to look at her. He could see tears in her eyes, ones he knew where fuelled with anger.

Anger shot through him and he growled as he pushed her back into her wall, only seeing red. He slapped his hands either side of her head and made it so his body was pinning her against the wall so she couldn't escape. Even though she tried to. He didn't say anything more to her, which surprised her. She thought he would rant on about how Draco was still and evil slimy git and Ron was the one she was supposed to be with not Draco. But he said nothing.

Though what he did do next was far worse than anything he could ever say. He leaned down and his lips crashed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, shock that he would have the nerve to do that and be so stupid! She of course didn't kiss him back, she hit her hands against his chest but he ignored her. But she kept hitting so growling in his throat as he continued to kiss her he pinned her arms up above her wrists. She tried to knee him in the groin but he saw it coming and pushed his legs against hers so that she couldn't move them.

Ron heard it. Heard the sound of the door opening and he smirked slightly into the kiss. Hermione by now was crying, she couldn't fight him. She wasn't kissing back but she could do anything to push him off her. I guess you could say that to anyone who wasn't Hermione or Ron it looked as if she wanted the kiss.

Ron continued to kiss her as he could hear the footsteps coming out of the portrait. Hermione didn't hear them though. She was too busy racking her brain trying to find some way out this horrible predicament.

"What the fuck?" the familiar voice made Hermione freeze even more than she already was. She could hear the anger in that voice but that wasn't which made her heart break. It was the sound of the voices on own heart break that made her heart ache. Ron finally pulled away from her and all Hermione could do was stare at the person who the voice belong to.

She could only stare at the boy who loved her. Only stare at the only boy she's ever truly been in love with. Only stare as she watched his face. He couldn't hide his emotions anymore. Hermione saw it. She saw Draco's heart break. All because of her.

She could only stare as he started to turn around and walk away. But not before she saw it. The tear. She had made Draco Malfoy cry. Something she knew never ever happened. She had broken his heart and it broke hers.

The infinity necklace around her neck didn't feel like a symbol of his love anymore. Now, it was a reminder of the hurt she had put Draco through. Even though he would never admit it when Draco gave her that necklace he had let down all his guards, let his emotions course through him freely. He let himself love Hermione. And what had she done to repay him? Broken his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duh! N'aww poor Draco, he's had his first heart break. *pout* I'm mean, I'm sorry Draco put it had to happen! I feel bad for Hermione too, after all it was Ron's fault. Hehe anyway looks like things between Draco and Hermione won't be happy for a little bit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review telling me what you thought! Thanks :3 Oh and anyone have any ideas who was 'Shark'? 'Volcano'? 'Tweedledee'? and Tweedledum'? I'm sure you guys worked it out. But if you haven't it will be revealed soon! **

**P.S. Do any of you guys know how to make a petition on fanfiction. My friend wants to make one but neither of us know how. I would appreciate if you guys could tell me anything about it! Thank you :)**

**Until next time – Tilda**


	29. Physical & Emotional Pain

**A/N: Heyy, I'm back already :D anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm afraid it's going to be slightly sad this chapter and some of next! It has to be done I'm afraid. So please R&R but more importantly… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

**THANK YOU: The Chaminator for reviewing :D (This is a slightly longer chapter, hope it's long enough! :))  
THANK YOU: ForeverReadRed for putting me on story alert :) AND for putting me on author alert :) AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: LucyLemmers13 for reviewing :D AND for putting me on author alert :)  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing twice! :D AND for putting me on author alert :) AND for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: venuuss for putting me on story alert :)**

**Really thank you all so much for being so awesome! Love you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 29: Physical & Emotional Pain**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

~ Prefect Common Room Just After Hermione & Ron Left ~

Draco watched them go, silently cursing at Ron. He was up to something he could tell and Hermione was too good of a person to notice. But he wasn't. He didn't trust Weasley one bit and he wanted with all his might for Hermione to stay with him but she was so damn trusting and so damn cute that he couldn't say no to her and so he let her go.

The door took longer to close than Draco thought it would. Then he noticed that Pansy was coming in and he scowled at her. She merely smiled at him and sat down on the sofa next to him. He shuffled as far away from her as she could. A look of hurt flashed across her face before she quickly recomposed herself and smiled once more at Draco. Whom wanted to gag.

He ignored Pansy though and stared at the door. He hoped they wouldn't be too long. He missed Hermione already, that sounds cheesy believe him he knows. He wasn't that pathetic, he could handle Hermione being away from him for more than five minutes. Just not when he knew she was with Weasley.

A few minutes later he was scowling. What was taking them so long? What the hell could they be talking about? He told himself he would wait a few more minutes and then go and check if she was alright. After all this was Weasley, he was unstable. Draco then clenched his fists at that thought, Weasley was seriously unstable right now, he hurt Hermione before what if he was doing that now?

Draco couldn't sit there anymore; he flew up from his sit. Getting attention from his friends whom he promptly ignored merely giving them a grunt. Blaise saw him heading to the door and understood what was going on with Draco know. He was worried. And jealous. Blaise smirked at that thought and told the others to leave him and that he was fine.

Draco opened the door, wondering where they were. But he didn't wonder for too long. He stepped out of the common room and looked to his left. He turned around properly and froze for the briefest of seconds. The slimy git Weasley had _his _girl pinned up against the wall, his hands around her wrists above her head while he was kissing her. He could see that her eyes were wide upon and he could see the faint panic in her eyes but ignored it.

"What the fuck?" he said, not-being able to keep the anger out of his voice or the hurt. And Merlin was there hurt and lots of it. He had the right to be. His fiancée was freaking kissing his enemy and her bloody ex!

He saw Hermione's body stiffen, he could see she had been tense but took no notice of it. Ron pulled away from her and smirked smugly at Draco. Right there and then Draco wanted to rip his head off and chuck into the Forbidden Forest so the spiders could eat him. But he kept his eyes on Hermione. He could tell she could see the amount of heart breaking she had inflicting on him and he was glad. He wanted her to feel guilty, heck she should feel guilty.

He had let down his walls for her, let his emotions shine through, let himself love her and how did she repay him? By breaking his fucking heart. He could feel it then, the tears that were threatening to spill. He promptly turned around and marched away, hoping she didn't see the tears fall down his cheek as he disappeared. He didn't want to look more pathetic then he already did. Not in front of her at least.

He walked hastily away, bumping into anyone who happened to be heading in his direction. People shouted out a 'hey' or a 'watch it' but he said nothing and just kept walking. Not even apologising. The people who he knocked over grumbled and figured the old Draco was back. Not something that they thought was a good thing.

Draco had no clue where he was going. He was just going. Anywhere away from _her _away from _him _away from _them._ He froze at that thought, he thought of them as 'them'. Meaning that they were a pair, that they weren't single individuals. Another tear fell down his cheek and Draco punched the wall in frustration, growling as he did so.

His hand started to bleed but he didn't feel the pain. He slid down the wall and actually cried. Something he hadn't done since he was just a little boy. Something he vowed never to do again. But here he was, crying pathetically. All because of Hermione.

He stood up then, knowing where he needed to go to get the comfort he needed. He didn't bother to tell anyone where he was going or that he was going full stop. They could think he's dead for all he cared. Though as he reached the spot outside of Hogwarts where he could apparate he did feel a tug to go back there. He knew it was his stupid heart, wanting to go back to Hermione. But he ignored it and with a 'pop' he was gone. Maybe, forever.

* * *

~Back With Hermione & Ron ~

She was crying, sad, frustrated, angry, miserable tears. She swirled around and without thinking punched Ron straight on the nose. She heard a satisfying crunch and even though her knuckles now caned she didn't care. She had broken his stupid nose, at least he could feel just one tenth of the pain she was feeling because of him.

"You asshole!" she screamed hitting him on the chest. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! Why couldn't you just let Draco and I be happy together? Why couldn't you just let me be happy?" she asked, though the last question came out as a whisper. She stopped hitting him and sank onto her knees crying her heart out. The one that belonged to Draco.

The door opened then, Ginny and Blaise came out to find a Ron with a bleeding nose and a Hermione crying on the floor. Blaise and Ginny glared at Ron and Blaise bent down to Hermione asking if she was okay. She didn't say anything just flung her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair and said soothing words but that didn't work. So he just held her and let her cry it out.

Ginny on the other hand, glared at her brother. Hands on her hips looking the spitting image of an angry Mrs Weasley. Ron gulped and took a step back.

"Help me out here, Gin. You got a tissue or something?" Ron asked, his voice sounding nasally. At any other situation or time Ginny would have laughed at the sound of Ron's voice. But she just sent daggers at him with his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione?" she shouted at him. Harry came out of the common room then, hearing his girlfriend shout. He looked at Ron, whose nose was still bleeding and then looked at the mess of his best friend crying on the floor. Lavender who had followed him gasped at what she saw. Harry told her to help Blaise get Hermione inside and try and help her somehow. Lavender nodded and helped her boyfriend lift Hermione off the ground and back into the common room. Though how they were going to cheer her up, she had no clue. Wouldn't stop her from trying though.

When the door closed Harry turned to Ron, his arms crossed over his chest. Looking very pissed at him and as if he wanted to kill him right there and then. Which he did. But he restrained himself, because of their past friendship and because he was Ginny's brother.

"Hey, I'm the one with a broken and bleeding nose! Clearly she's hurt me not the other way around." Ron said, he shouldn't have said that, he knew that, he didn't know why he said that he just did. He never knew why he said any of the stuff he said anymore. It was hurtful and stupid and entirely not him but the words would always slip out of his mouth before he could stop them. Then he would defend himself because he didn't know what else to do. He hated being the bad guy but it was his own fault. So he tried to wriggle himself out of it and blame it on someone else. This case, Hermione.

"You're hurt physically! Hermione's emotionally hurt!" Ginny said, practically screaming at him. Harry put one hand on the small of her back and she immediately relaxed and took a deep breathe. She nodded at Harry, saying that she was okay now. Mostly. He rubbed her back slightly before he removed his hand from her and looked once more at Ron. The guy whom he used to gladly call his best friend.

"What happened, Ron?" Harry asked, quietly. Knowing the best way to get answers from this Ron was to tread carefully and not have a shouting match with him.

"I kissed Hermione." Ron murmured truthfully. "Then Malfoy came out and saw me kissing her." Harry and Ginny froze. No wonder Hermione was so upset; of course it had something to do with Draco!

"D-did Hermione kiss you back?" Harry whispered still stunned, hoping that the answer was no. Ron opened his mouth and before he could say anything Harry added threateningly "And if you lie I swear to Merlin, I'll let Ginny hex you until you can't stand." Ginny smiled softly, liking the fact that he was using her as a threat. Ron looked scared, gulped and nodded his head.

"Fine, no she didn't. I pinned her up against the wall, I pinned her arms up above her head so she would stop hitting me and crushed my legs against hers so she wouldn't try and knee me in the groin. She was fighting and when I made it so she couldn't any longer she just stood there, not kissing me back at all." Ron said almost dejectedly.

"Good." Ginny said and Ron's head snapped up to glare at her. "Don't you dare glare at me, Ronald Weasley. You have no-one to blame but yourself. You seriously think that Hermione would kiss you back?" she was about to continue but Harry interrupted her before she could say anything more hurtful and thus angering Ron.

"Gin." Harry said warningly and for once Ginny didn't listen to him.

"No, Harry, he needs to hear this. You need to grow up, Ronald. You can't keep on being the lovesick little boy. Hermione doesn't love you and you bloody well know that. She loves Draco and a blind person could see that he loves her back. She's happy, Ron. You know she is. If you love her as much as you claim you do then you would leave her and Draco alone and let her be happy. Because _you're _the one causing Hermione's sadness. Not Draco." Ginny said and let out a deep breathe when she finished. She had stunned her brother into silence; she said nothing more and just walked away back into the common room to see if she could cheer up her best friend.

"I don't know why I'm like this, Harry." Ron said quietly, his head hung down not looking at Harry just at the floor. "I don't want to be like this."

"No-one wants you to. So don't." Harry said, if Ron was aiming to get some sympathy then he better look somewhere else. He was going to get nothing whatsoever from Harry.

"I can't help it. I act and say before I think. Whatever I say or do I immediately regret but I know I can't take it back so I just make it worse." Ron was almost in tears and Harry sighed.

"I think you should go home, Ron. Get your head cleared. Ginny's right, if you really love Hermione then you would let her go. And more importantly you would let her be happy with Draco." Harry said and then left Ron to stand there. Hating himself.

Ron sighed and knew his friends were right. He had been wrong all along to try and split Hermione and Malfoy apart. He thought he was doing it because it would make them all happy but in the end all it was doing was making everyone miserable. He could no longer stand to be the cause of all his friends and the love of his life sadness so he decided he would take Harry's advice. He would go home and get his head cleared. Hopefully when he came back he wouldn't be this asshole of a guy he was right now. Hopefully he would be the old Ron. The one everyone used to love. Including Hermione.

* * *

~Back In The Prefect Common Room ~

Hermione was lying on the sofa still crying her eyes at. She hated herself right then. She hated that she was the one who caused Draco the heart break. Hated that she was so stupid as to trust Ron considering how he's been lately. Most of all she hated the she was the person who had made Draco cry in Merlin knows how long.

Her friends were trying to comfort her but it did no good. She was inconsolable. The only person who could make her feel alright again was Draco and she had no doubt that he hated her now. Why wouldn't he? He didn't know that Hermione wasn't kissing back. To him it probably looked like Hermione was enjoying it. In reality she was retching inside, desperate to get Ron away from her.

"Come on, 'Mione. You can't just mope around." Ginny said softly, Hermione ignored her. Ginny sighed but of course didn't give up. She was Ginny after all. "I know you won't believe me and probably don't want to hear this but it wasn't you're fault, Hermione. Ron forced himself upon you and you tried to fight I know you did. Draco couldn't see the struggle you were putting up from where he was. If you just tell him what really happened then it'll be okay." She said soothingly but Hermione was far from soothed.

"As if Draco will ever talk to me again." Hermione said, her voice muffled by the pillow her head was dug into. Ginny didn't know what to say to that but luckily Blaise did.

"'Mione you and I both know that I know Draco better than anyone besides you. Draco loves you Hermione, he may be mad at you now but at the end of the day he still loves you. He doesn't hate you if that's what you're thinking. I don't think it's possible for him to hate you anymore. He's your fricking fiancée Hermione! Every couple fights, the ones who fight each other than fight to fix it are the ones that stay together. So stop crying and go and fight Draco to fix it!" Blaise said, almost giving her a pep talk. She stood up and they looked at her hopefully. But she didn't go to the common room door like they thought she would.

No, she went to the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory. She went up to the stairs whilst murmuring that she would like to be left alone. They heard the door close and they knew that their best friend was upstairs still crying her heart out. The only one who could fix it was Draco. Whom was no longer in Hogwarts. And not likely to be coming back any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: N'aww soo sad :( I'm sorry Draco and Hermione for making you go through heart break! But if you were happy all the time then the story would be boring and I don't want my dear readers to be bored! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it. Thanks :3**

**Until next time - Tilda**


	30. Now & Forever

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry that it took like a day but you know I got procrastinated again, not to mention lazy -.- anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Congrats to a certain someone who got the real identities of Shark, Volcano, Tweedledee and Tweedledum right, you know who you are! Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews! We got over my second goal for amount of reviews which was 150, think we can get to the next goal which is 200? ;) :) So, please R&R but more importantly… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: You all know that I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: HeapsofHorses for putting me on author alert :) AND for reviewing :D  
****THANK YOU: Anonymous for reviewing :D  
****THANK YOU: I am Katniss Everdeen for reviewing :D  
****THANK YOU: Anonymous (I don't know if you're the same person or not) for reviewing :D  
****THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing :D  
****THANK YOU: Anonymous for reviewing :D  
****THANK YOU: The Charminator for reviewing :D  
****THANK YOU: peeta-katnissmakespeenissLOL for putting me on story alert :)  
****THANK YOU: Anonymous for reviewing :D  
****THANK YOU: Little Shadow Dragon for putting me on story alert :)  
****THANK YOU: DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO for reviewing twice! :D  
****THANK YOU: EvilMidget666 for putting me on favourite story :)**

**Much love to you dear reviewers and readers. Though if I have missed anyone out who's put me on any alerts or favourites than I'm sorry, my fanfiction emails have been playing up, I haven't been receiving them all and if I have then it's like hours later! So I apologise if I've missed anyone out, it's unintentional!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 30: Now & Forever**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _Flashback_

* * *

~ Two Days Later, Tuesday 6th November 2012. Brooke Manor ~

Draco's place of comfort was his childhood friend Tuesday's house. When he was little Draco always went to Tuesday whenever he was upset because she was a great listener and comforter. Not to mention was ace at giving advice and a kick in the backside whenever he needed it. So two days ago when Draco apparated from near Hogwarts he apparated to Tuesday's house….

~_Flashback~_

_With a small 'pop' sound Draco landed in the familiar living room of Tuesday's house. No-one was in sight and he wondered where his childhood friend could be. He knew she was home because she was home-schooled, her father was an important person in the Ministry and being the man of the family was the person raking in all the money. Her mother being the wife of the family was a housewife spending most of her day's teacher her child magic and then she would start cooking and cleaning. _

_Draco didn't have to wonder aimlessly around the house to look for his friend though because a few moments later she stepped around the open door and into the room. She jumped startled that she wasn't alone but smiled when she realised it was only Draco. She hurried her pace and hugged him tightly and he hugged back just as tight, needing the comfort even though she was unaware she was giving it to him._

"_What are you doing here, Draco?" Tuesday asked curiously when they broke apart from their hug. Draco said nothing and she frowned at that, he didn't usually ignore her. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked and once more got ignored. She was about to tell him off for ignoring her but all of a sudden Draco broke down and collapsed onto the floor. He couldn't take it anymore, all of the hurt that Hermione was putting him through slipped past his walls and broke free. _

_Alarmed Tuesday kneeled down next to him and was shocked to find a single tear slipping down his face. She didn't bother to ask why only wrap her arm around his shoulder and rub it soothingly whilst whispering soothing words. It didn't sooth Draco, not really. But it felt nice to know he wasn't totally alone. Even though it felt like he was. _

_~ End of Flashback ~_

Draco still hadn't told her the reason why he was here or why he had broken down. In fact he hadn't even spoken a single word to her. Tuesday's parents were surprised to see him but let him stay even though he was being slightly rude and not talking to them either. But they adored Draco so they let it go, seeing that he was clearly stressed and upset.

Currently Draco was sitting on Tuesday's sofa staring blankly at the TV which was playing an old episode of Futurama. Draco hadn't even registered it was a Muggle show. Which wouldn't really surprise him anyway. Tuesday's parents were purebloods and they used the term 'Mudblood' often but like the time Tuesday had called Hermione a Mudblood they didn't mean it in an offence term. It was just what they were used to.

Draco heard a noise and then the sofa sink ever so slightly as another person occupied it, sitting next to him. He didn't need to turn his head to see that it was Tuesday, it was only him, Tuesday and her mother in the house and Tuesday's mother was in the manor somewhere, cleaning.

"Draco, when are you going to speak to me?" Tuesday asked softly breaking the silence that for the past two days had followed Draco everywhere. Draco barely even knew she had said anything; he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. Which of course were all about Hermione. He heard his close friend sigh but his mind didn't really register it.

"Since when was the famous Draco Malfoy a mopping, feeling sorry for himself guy? Look, it's obviously got something to do with Hermione. I haven't seen you this upset since… well I haven't seen you this upset full stop. What happened Draco?" Draco sighed; he had listened to her for once and regretted it.

"I caught Hermione's ex kissing her." Draco mumbled; people who said it felt better to get it off your chest? They were lying. It didn't make Draco felt better, it made him feel worse. Saying it out loud meant he was finalising it. Tuesday made an 'O' shape with her mouth but the word didn't actually come up. She took a deep breath and sat up straight and looked at Draco firmly. She was about to kick his backside because he seriously needed it.

"So? You caught her _ex _kissing _her_. Not the other way around because otherwise you would have said so. I can't say that I know Hermione because I don't really, I only know her a bit. But from what I do know of her, I know that it wasn't Hermione's fault. She would never do that to you, you know why? Because she loves you, she knows that, you know that, I know that, heck everyone knows that! Her ex was probably stopping her from fighting and she may not have even been kissing him back.

"Don't get bummed just because the idiot ex was stupid enough to do something like that. If you're going to do anything then you should go back to Hogwarts make-out senselessly with Hermione and then punch the dude who dared touched and kiss your girl! Stop being an idiot and go back to her already. I bet she's just as moping and feeling sorry for herself as you are!" Tuesday said, giving her little speech in a firm and stern voice and looking at him with a gaze that clearly said 'You better listen to me and do what I say!'.

Draco sighed but did nothing more. He knew Tuesday was right, heck she was always flipping right whether Draco liked it or not. But he just couldn't find the willpower to get up and go back. Maybe it was because of his stupid mind, he had let it wander and now it was thinking thoughts of maybe Hermione still liked Ron. Maybe this was all just some sick twisted joke and Hermione never really loved him. It may sound stupid but to Draco it was believable. He still didn't understand why Hermione loved him, after all he had done to her in the past.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, get off the sofa and go back to Hogwarts and back to Hermione before I drag your stupid ass there!" Tuesday said threateningly. Draco sighed and got up, he mumbled a thanks to her and she smiled and nodded and pushed him away telling him to hurry up.

Something in his mind had clicked or snapped. He had decided Tuesday was right, he needed to go back to her. This wasn't who he was, he was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Draco Malfoy did not mope, especially not over a girl. So, even though it probably wasn't the best of things he mustered up his overly large ego and used it to have the courage to go back and face Hermione. He smirked at Tuesday, nodded and then with a 'pop' he was gone. Tuesday smirked, a smirk like Malfoy's and nodded satisfactorily. Damn, was she a good friend. She hummed happily as she went back to her mother to continue her magic learning.

* * *

~ Back at Hogwarts. Gryffindor Common Room ~

Hermione hadn't been the happiest of people these last two days. Draco was gone and Hermione didn't have a clue where. She was worried sick about him and that just added to the guilt she felt. She after all was the reason Draco was no longer at Hogwarts. She had driven him away because of stupid Ronald.

Ginny, Harry, Lavender and Blaise had tried to cheer her up and tell her it wasn't her fault but it didn't help. She still felt the immense guilt and heart ache for being stupid enough to trust Ronald. Hermione sighed, told Ginny, Lavender and Harry that she was going to the library and made to leave.

She opened the door and looked up so she wouldn't fall over anything and to make sure no-one was coming her way. As she looked up though she froze. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting soul piercing blue/grey ones. She looked him up and down just to make sure he was real. She saw that he was smirking at her and she grew angry. Smirking! How dare he smirk after practically giving her an anxiety attack. All her emotions spilled over and she could no longer control them.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She said angrily, Draco's smirk faded and his face took on a look of shock. Had Hermione Granger just sworn? He quickly shook away the shock and focused on Hermione. It had only been two days but seeing her now Draco realised he had missed her. She looked slightly more pale and more thin since last time and Merlin he hoped he wasn't the reason behind it. All he wanted to do right there and then was gather her up in a hug and kiss her senselessly. But he held back knowing that she wanted him to hear out what she had to say.

"I've been worried sick about you, you just took up and left, you could've been dead for all I knew! I know you were mad at me and probably still are but seriously you couldn't even owl to tell me that you were alive! I was worried you were dead and then felt guilty because I was the reason you left in the first place, Merlin you infuriate me, you selfish prick!" Hermione said, practically screaming at him but she didn't care. All her emotions that she had kept in were flowing out of her now and she couldn't stop.

She pushed past him and left the Common Room. Not realising that every Gryffindor had stopped what they were doing or talking about and had been watching her and Draco intently. They still watched as Draco followed her out and they followed him, loving the show.

"Hermione." Draco said, that was all. just one word. Just her name. But it was enough to stop her from walking down the stairs. She froze her back still too him. "Turn around." He said and she couldn't help but oblige, cursing herself for being so weak when it came to him. "Now, get your arse over here." He demanded, she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, not moving anywhere. To top it off she stuck her head up defiantly.

"I mean it, Granger. Get yourself over here and in my bloody arms before I hex you." Draco demanded again, Hermione still didn't move. Draco smirked and she frowned at that. Behind Hermione Blaise had just appeared, he heard Draco's demand and smirking he pushed Hermione forward and she stumbled closer to Draco. Only an arm's length away now. She turned around and glared at Blaise who only grinned at her and winked.

Draco still smirking reached out his hand, grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him. She had only just turned back to face him so was surprised and yelped. She fell forwards and towards Draco and Draco wrapped one arm around her waist and with his free hand cupped her face gently. He leaned down slowly but just before he closed the gap he stopped.

"By the way, you're forgiven." He whispered, their lips so close that they had brushed against each other when he spoke. Hermione smiled at that and then Draco finally closed the miniscule gap between them.

As they kissed the Gryffindor's erupted with cheers and Hermione broke it off, blushing. Draco smirked and pulled Hermione's lips back to his and she completely forgot about her house mates still watching them. But thankfully for Draco and Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Harry and Blaise told the Gryffindor that the show was over and groaning the Gryffindor's went back into their common room. All now talking excitedly about what they just witnessed, the girls mainly talking about how sexy and sweet Draco was while the guys focused on how lucky Draco was to have Hermione 'the hot chick'.

Draco tightened his grip on Hermione, not wanting to let her go, wanting to be as close to as possible and Hermione didn't mind. Rather, she felt the same way. She had missed Draco these past two days and not to mention she hadn't been sure if he was even alive. She promised herself there and then that she would always stick by Draco no matter what. She wouldn't let him leave again. Little did she know Draco had promised himself something too. He would never leave her. Not for anything or anyone. Hermione was stuck with him, now and forever. Something which Hermione wouldn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: Lame ending, I know I'm sorry but I didn't know how to end it! Anyway I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it. Thanks :3**

**P.S I've reaslised that this probably looks like it's the end of my story, so I would like to tell you guys it isn't! Not yet anyway, there's still some more drama and romance I would like to add in it before it's done! So this isn't the end! There will be more chapters to come! Sorry for the confusion!**

**Until next time - Tilda**


	31. Luckier

**A/N: Hello there, first things first I'M SO SORRY! Really I apologise profusely for the amount of time it took me to update! I got back on Saturday from a week's holiday in Wales, and I hadn't written anything on my holiday because well I was distracted by being on holiday. And it took me a while to think of what to write for this chapter. I'M SORRY :( please forgive me! Well, so I hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R but more importantly… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own HP, but J.K. Rowling does :)**

* * *

**P.S Did you guys know that they're now calling it 'following' you're story or 'following you'? I feel like we're on twitter 0.0 oh well. Anyway on with the shout-outs:**

* * *

**THANK YOU: youlovethischik1 for following my story :)  
THANK YOU: Ambur for following my story :)  
THANK YOU: Guest for reviewing :D (You're not the only one with that username, there are lots of other people with it!)  
THANK YOU: TomFelton'sGal-xoxo for reviewing twice :D  
THANK YOU: karaburnes for following me :) AND for reviewing twice! :D AND for following my story :)  
THANK YOU: rugratfeen for favouring my story :) (I love the name by the way :))  
THANK YOU: tigerflags for following my story :)  
THANK YOU: Btvs100 for following my story :)  
THANK YOU: ForTheLoveOfWrittenWord for following my story :) AND for reviewing :D (Sorry, I completely forgot about the Horcruxes!) AND for following me :)  
THANK YOU: HermioneMalfoy69 for following me :) AND for following my story :) AND favouring my story :) and for favouring me :) (I love the name :))  
THANK YOU: LovaticNessie4EverUnbroken for reviewing :D AND for following me :)  
THANK YOU: haze47 for following my story :)  
THANK YOU: trit19 for following my story :)  
THANK YOU: xxmeandthemoonxx for following my story :) AND for favouring my story :)  
THANK YOU: SamiiF-11 for putting me story on alert :)  
THANK YOU: Mystery of the Night for reviewing :D (And I'm sorry about chapter 20 & 21, I didn't really know how to write a kidnapping and fighting scene so it wasn't very good. But I'll try and make it better if it ever happens again in the future :)) AND for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: CrunchyMunchers for reviewing :D AND for putting me on author alert :) AND for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: blackwater333 for putting me on favourite story :) AND for putting me on story alert :)  
THANK YOU: SasoriHime05 for reviewing :D (the story's not over yet!)  
THANK YOU: The Chaminator for putting me on author alert :) AND for reviewing :D  
THANK YOU: Anonymous for reviewing :D (and nope the story isn't other yet!)**

**Thank you guys all so much :) Love you all :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologise (and understand) if you don't!**

* * *

**One Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 31: Luckier**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

~ 4 days later, Saturday 4th November, 2012. ~

Things were pretty much back to normal. Hermione and Draco were okay again and Ron no longer bothered them but kept to himself. Pansy openly complained when Draco and Hermione showed public affection but they ignored her and usually went into a full make out session just to annoy her. There hadn't been any other arguments between Hermione and Draco and 'Shark' had put a stop to their plans. For now.

All in all Hogwarts was back to normal, except for the fact that a lot of people whispered around Draco and Hermione. Seeing as the Gryffindor's had all witnessed they're reuniting four days ago and promptly went into telling everyone they're own version. One was where apparently Draco and Hermione had done less than innocent things to each other. Which had caused Hermione to blush when she overheard it and for Draco to laugh. Promptly earning him a light slap across his chest, though he stopped laughing he didn't stop grinning like an idiot.

Currently the couple were in The Great Hall for a Saturday breakfast. Unfortunately – in their point of view – they couldn't sit next to each other seeing as they were in different houses. So Hermione sat with Ginny, Lavender and Harry at the Gryffindor table while Draco sat with Blaise at the Slytherin table.

Draco and Blaise sat at the end, as far away from the Slytherin's as they could be. Draco hadn't spoken or hung out with any of the Slytherin's (except Blaise) since his friendship with Hermione. He didn't see the point. They didn't want him to either, thinking that being boyfriend of Hermione Granger and friends with the other Gryffindor's (especially Harry) was something like being a traitor. Not that Draco really cared. He wouldn't admit it but Ginny, Potter and Lavender were better friends than the Slytherin's. Plus he still had Blaise and now Hermione too. That's all he needed.

Everyone in the Great Hall was chatting away excitedly. There was a certain buzz in the air though no-one knew why. Granted most of the students were somewhat curious as to why breakfast hadn't started yet. There were no food on the plates and trays in front of them. Some wondered why and others were starting to get hungry and crabby.

Hermione of course was one of the curious ones and she frowned slightly at the unusual emptiness of the plates on the tables. She then looked over to the Staff table and found that Dumbledore was just standing up. He stood up and smiled at all his students before him. A twinkle still in his eye. He held out his hands and immediately silence fell in the hall.

"My dear students. Before we start our morning feast I would like to make an announcement. As all of you know, Christmas and Christmas Break is shortly approaching. I know that since the Yule Ball many of you wanted another one but for Christmas instead of just the Triwizard Tournament . So I have decided that it's a splendid idea. On the Friday 21st of December is when the Christmas Ball will be held here in the Great Hall. You'll leave for your holidays the following day. Prefects and the Head Girl and Head Boy are to arrange it. I put it in your capable hands. That is all. Now, enjoy your breakfast."

Dumbledore sat back down and the hall erupted with even more excited whispers and chatter. Though this time they were actually about something. Hermione wondered why Dumbledore suddenly decided to have a Christmas Ball but then inwardly shrugged, knowing it wasn't important. The plates had now filled up with food and everyone was helping themselves whilst talking about the new upcoming event.

Before Hermione picked up anything to eat her eyes automatically flickered to the Slytherin table. Right down the end which seemed quite a bit away from her. Her eyes searched out for the blonde haired boy and found him moments later. Staring at her, smirking. She rolled her eyes. He knew what she was thinking, he somehow always did these days. He winked at her and blew her a kiss. She shook her head but was smiling and she gave him a wink back before she tucked into breakfast. After all her stomach was growling.

A little while later Hermione sighed contented and felling full. Ginny, Lavender and Harry felling the same way. Most people had finished and had gotten up knowing that it was the weekend and they didn't have to wait till everyone else was finished like they did on school days.

Lavender said her goodbyes explaining she had homework to catch up on and then stood up and left the table. They noticed she went over to the Slytherin table first to say goodbye to Blaise and give him a kiss (earning a few wolf whistles from the guys at Slytherin) before she finally left the Great Hall.

"She really doesn't care who watches does she?" Ginny said as she watched Lavender kiss Blaise and then leave, Lavender smiling to herself. Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"She's Lavender." Hermione said as if that explained everything. Ginny shrugged again and nodded, agreeing with her.

"Do you care who watches?" Harry asked his girlfriend then and for once he didn't look embarrassed and neither did she. Though it did take a lot to embarrass her. She thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"No, not really." Ginny said after a few minutes of thinking it over. Harry murmured something like 'good' as he smiled and leaned in to kiss her and Ginny smiled back and happily kissed him back.

"Guys, you might not care who watches but I don't really want to watch, thanks." Hermione said scrunching up her nose as she was forced to look at her two best friends kissing. It was the Gryffindor table's turn to wolf whistle.

The catcalling and wolf whistling which erupted form the Gryffindor table made Harry snap out of it and pull back looking like his normal embarrassed and flustered self. Whereas Ginny just grinned and ignored the Gryffindor's.

"Hey, it's not like you don't kiss Draco in front of us." Ginny said. Out of all her, Lavender and Harry, Harry was the only one who still called him 'Malfoy.' And Harry was the only one that Draco referred to with his last name (Potter). It wasn't like they hated each other or anything, it was just that they were used to calling each other by their last names and anything else felt awkward and uncomfortable. Plus Ginny and Lavender had insisted he call them by their first names, so reluctantly he had agreed.

"It's not like I have a choice." Hermione said blushing at Ginny's comment. Ginny and Harry raised their eyebrow at that and then Ginny burst out giggling whereas Harry just shook her head. They both knew what she meant.

She didn't kiss Draco in public, _he_ kissed _her_, and whenever he kissed her she couldn't help but melt against him and kiss back. She usually forgot they weren't alone and when she was brought back to reality she usually blushed a deep red, causing Draco to chuckle and then sweetly kiss her cheek.

"Shut up." Hermione said still embarrassed for Harry had now joined in laughing with his girlfriend. They wouldn't stop so she sighed and got up, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you guys when you've got your heads screwed back on." She muttered though they were still in hysterics so they didn't really say anything back. Just laughed harder. Sighing and muttering profanities under her breathe Hermione made her way over to the Slytherin table.

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow at her as she came over. And somehow she knew what that meant. She frowned at him and lightly but firmly smacked his hand.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Draco. I'm not Lavender." Hermione said pointedly and Draco just grinned and winked. Blaise chuckled next to him and Hermione sighed. Why were her friends and boyfriend so silly and crude? Not to mention horny.

"That's a shame. Does that mean I don't get a kiss?" Draco said, mock hurt and pouting. Hermione grinned wickedly and winked at him. And Draco smirked and leaned forward, Hermione picked up a cupcake which was on the tray in front of Draco and stuffed it in his mouth. Draco coughed surprised and then pouted and glared at her. She just grinned.

"Yep, no kiss for you. I was just telling you that I was leaving the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny are being a nuisance." Hermione said, by now she had sat down opposite them, well she had sat when she stuffed food in Draco's mouth. Knowing she would be here for at least a few minutes longer. She usually got side tracked when Draco was nearby.

"Harry and Gin are annoying you? Now, there's a first." Blaise said sarcastically and Hermione smiled at him. He then added curiously, "How so?" Hermione just shrugged and waved her hand as if waving the topic away.

"Just being their usual charming self's. You guys want to come with me?" she then added a tad bit seductive sounding, looking at just Draco. "Keep me entertained?" Draco gulped and Hermione smirked, having had the desired effect on him. Blaise chuckled and shook his head.

"I have a feeling that invitation was one for you only, Draco. So, I'll decline and say that I have to go see Lav. You know keep her entertained." Blaise said and winked at them before getting up and going. Hermione said goodbye to her other best friend and then turned back to Draco.

"You coming?" Hermione asked standing up. He nodded and took her outstretched hand and let her drag him up off his seat and to the door.

"Who does she think she is? Going around dragging Draco everywhere. Stupid Mudblood." One of the Slytherin girls had whispered to her friend. But not low enough to stop Draco and Hermione from hearing. Hermione rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on Draco dragging him even more before he could cause a scene.

When they exited he glared at her for not letting him stand up for her. After all in his mind - since she was his girlfriend/fiancée - that was part of his job. Stick up for her against bitchy girls and punch guys who were dicks and hurt her physically or emotionally.

"Leave it, Draco." Hermione said and squeezed his hand. He sighed but nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, she wrapped one around his too and leaned her head against his shoulder as they headed to who knows where.

"They're just jealous you've got such a hot guy like me." Hermione rolled her eyes but ended up giggling at him wiggling his eyes at her. He smiled for he had got the reaction he had wanted out of her. He loved her giggle it was oh-so-adorable.

"Yeah, that's it." Hermione said sarcastically and Draco winked at her.

"You know it. It's understandable, no girl can resist me. Every girl here has wanted to go out with me at least once." Draco said, his huge ego leaking out.

"With your reputation it's more like every girl _has _gone out with you at least once." she said and laughed as he pouted at that. "Everyone apart from Ginny. And trust me she hasn't and doesn't want to." He scrunched his nose up at the thought of Ginny wanting him and Hermione laughed again.

"Well it's a good thing she doesn't want me. Saves her the heartache." Draco said and stopped walking to wrap both arms around Hermione's waist and pull her closer. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, really? How so?" Hermione asked feigning surprise and innocence.

"I'm already taken." Draco whispered as he lightly kissed her mouth, then her cheeks, nose, forehead and proceeded to trail kisses down her jaw then neck. Hermione's head rolled back to give him better access to her neck and just because she was enjoying it so much. She felt weak at the knees and was glad Draco's arms were around her waist to keep her upright.

"She must be a lucky girl." Hermione whispered as Draco kept on kissing her. He slowly moved back to her face and kissed her cheek and then the corner of her mouth.

"She is." Draco said and rested his forehead against her forehead. He made it so that their mouths were still only inches apart. "But I'm luckier." He whispered against her mouth and was once again kissing her. This time only on the mouth. Hermione smiled into the kiss and hugged him tighter as if to get closer to him. Draco smiled back and hugged her tighter too.

They stayed like that for a while. Kissing and in each other's embraces. Feeling luckier than the other. For they were both madly in love with one another. Something they were both fairly new to but were both loving it. And didn't look like they would stop anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Gah, my chapter endings keep on getting worse. But no matter, I hope you guys liked it anyway. Once again I'm really sorry I took so long! I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again. If there is anything you guys want to see, leave it in a review please. I'm running low on ideas and I would love to hear some of yours! Thanks :3**

**Oh and some of you may have notice the change in my username, I'm now Haters Gonna Hate Fredrico, sorry if that confuses you! It's still me Tilda10! :D**

**Until next time - Tilda**


End file.
